Confessions Of A Teenage Nothing
by Mrs. Ace Merrill
Summary: What if Max's plan worked? And everyone was happy with it? What if Missy Emerson came to town and joined Micheal, Sam, and their mother, living with Max in his house? What happens when Missy meets the lost boys, and falls for one in particular.. What if he turns out to be her mate.. (So much better inside..PROMISE!) Cover art credit to Takingmytears(:
1. Look Who's Back, Back Again!

Her deep set chocolate brown's burned into my sleepy grey's as I flashed her a warm smile, in which she enveloped me into her usual warm embrace.  
"Missy, your here!" She cheered, her voice strung with the happiness I've missed over the past couple months we've been away from each other. Living with my Aunt Susie has it's up's and it's downs, but it definitely has more 'down's'. She's has to be the most boring person you'll ever meet. It's worst now since she's retired, she'll sit in front of the television all day and watch _Jepordey_ while popping Twinkie's and drinking Cherry Cokes. You get sick of watching an old bag sit in front of a TV all day while snapping answer's to the 80 year old man trapped inside the TV screen, and cursing to herself multiple times when she didn't get the 'fixed' questions that only 'genius's' could know right. Jesus was she weird.. And trust me, knowing my grandpa.. Calling her 'Weird' was saying something.  
"Watch out mom, my guitar.." I mumbled as she jerked her body away from mine and stared at the guitar case laying on my back. Weighing me down, but I would never leave it behind. My guitar was my everything, besides my family of course.  
A smile played on her lips as her eyes found their way back up to my face once more. She studied my features for a moment before speaking, looking at my ageing features.  
"You couldn't leave that old guitar back in Phoneix?" She asked playfully, her brown eyes shining with delight. I let my signature smirk take over my strawberry glossed lips and shook my head.  
"Never." I replied while she giggled quietly, pulling me into yet, another warm hug. I didnt mind all this love and affection, cause let me tell you,  
2 month's of living with Aunt Susie has taken it's toll on me, and I think my loving mother knows that too. I smiled and rested my tired head on her shoulder and let me eyes slip shut for a single moment, letting my tired eyes rest.

"Oh, Missy! It's wonderful for you to be finally joining our family!" Came a bubbly male voice from behind the half closed front door. My eyes snapped open once more as I pulled away from my mother and stared up at the tall male. I knew she was getting re-married to a man named Max that she supposably fell in love with in the 2 month's I wasn't with her. I wasn't all that thrilled about the fact I missed out on everything that's happened, and that my family moved into his sea side mansion,  
but.. It was my choice to stay behind in Phoenix and finish up my last year of high school, so I couldn't blame anyone but myself. Well, maybe my father for cheating on my mother, causing her to get a divorce.. But, he's out of my life at the moment, so everything is okay.  
I was here now, and that's all that matters.. But if this 'Max' fellow thinks he's going to just walk into my family and control everything, well he's got something else coming.. A hurricane named, Missy Emerson.

I stayed quiet as I looked at the middle aged man dressed like a high school geek, with his coke bottle glasses, bubbly attitude, and poor choice in clothes I was assuming her had a chest table in the living room. He wore a white dress shirt, with a grey cashmere sweater over top, with a pair of grey dress pants. Your typical nerdy geek.  
The gleeful look in his dark brown eyes, amused me. I could nearly see the sparkle.. How hilarious.  
I managed to place a smirk on my strawberry smeared lips.  
"And you must be, Max." I hissed, venom lacing my words. My mother flashed me a look that said: Please-don't-do-anything-you'll-  
regret. He shrugged it off and smiled.  
"Yes, I'm Max. And you must be my new daughter?" He chuckled, sarcasm filling his tone. Though, the daughter part seemed pretty realistic to him. But I tried my best to ignore that, like other things that tend to bug the hell out of me. Mom laughed as he walked next to her and gently snaked his arm around her waist, pulling her close to his body.  
I snorted. Who am I kidding? Daughter? Yeah fucking right, buddy. "Yeah." I agree, letting a sarcastic chuckle escape my lips. "Your daughter."  
My mother smiled at me, giving me a hardly noticable nod, approving my words, even though they weren't ment to be encouraging nor pleased with being his daughter.  
There was a moment of silence as the 3 of us stood on Max's front step. A moment to think for me, a moment to gaze for them.  
The silence was cutting me to the core until a familiar voice echoed in the backround, pulling me out of my depressing thoughts of Max. Depressing, yet, amuseing...

"MISSY!" My little brother screamed at the top of his lungs as rushed footsteps ran across the hardwood floor of the house. I watched with a smile as an excited Sam Emerson came plowing through the love struck couple and hugged me tight. His rushed weight nearly knocked me off of my feet, yet I kept my ground. I laughed as I wrapped my arms around my little brother's waist and have him a tight squeeze.  
"My guitar..." I informed him as he pulled away and shot me a dazzling smile. His fashion sense sucked almost worst than Max's, Almost.  
At least he was dressed more like a california-surfer, not like a high school geek.  
He still wore his usual attire, of a snowy white t-shirt with florescent shapes plastering the fabric, and tight dark blue jeans. His blonde hair was done perfectly, not a hair out of place, which I took to my own advantage and ruffled his hair with my hand.

"What's up _bro_?" I asked sarcastically as both Max and my mother chuckled.  
"Nothing.. Uhh, Missy Stop!" Sam fought against my hand, trying to grab at my wrist. I chuckled and pulled away with a smile.  
"Your still as annoying as ever." He muttered. I rolled my eyes, looking over his 'Interesting Fashion'.  
"And your still as.. Orginial as I remember." I shot back. Sam arched an eyebrow curiously.  
"What the hell was that suppose to mean?" He asked, both confusion and anger dripped from his voice. I simply shrugged, he should be use to my smart ass comments by now.. But apparently not.  
"Whatever you want it to mean Samuel." I replied while giving his hair one last ruffled before looking up at Mom and Max. I studied each of them for a moment, looking over mom's choice of clothing with consist of a flowing grey skirt and tight white blouse, that matched Max's outfit almost perfectly. Her strawberry blonde hair was combed perfectly, as usual.  
Is Sam's bad fashion choices seriously rubbing off on EVERYONE in this house.. I hope Mike's different..  
And as if he could read my thoughts from far away, none other than Micheal Emerson's booming voice echoed throughout the house.  
"_Hey, look who's back.. Back again..Missy's back!_" My big brother and best friend, Mike libbed one of our favourite songs _((Just Lose It- Eminem))._ I laughed as Micheal pushed past the couple standing in front of the door and pulled me into a tight hug. "_Tell a friend.._" I replied, libbing the next lyrics of the song. I herd Micheal chuckle quietly as we pulled away, a grin tugged at the corners of his lips.  
"So.. How about going for a swim.. In the indoor pool?" Mike asked, knowing that this little peice of information would deffinatly perk up my shitty mood. My mouth dropped open as realization set in... Indoor pool?  
Sure this was a huge house and all, but.. Indoor pool?  
So those pictures mom sent me were, real? I thought she and Sam cut them out of those trashy celebrity magazine to try and trick me.. So this means my room is... Totally _BOSS_! Along with this _AWESOME_ house!  
My smoky eyes lit up with happiness as I glanced at Sammy, waiting for him to confirm, which he did, giving me a simple nod. A smile stretched across my lips as I looked back to Mike who was staring intently at our mother.  
"Micheal, she needs so sleep, look at her." Mom interjected her motherly opion on things, clearly forgetting the life of a teenager. Micheal rolled his eyes, even Max quietly chuckled.  
"Its her first night in Santa Carla mom.. Do you really think im going to let my little sister sleep?" Micheal replied as he and sam picked up my bags and stood next to me.  
Mom and Max laughed in sync, while Sam rested his arm free arm around my shoulder and waited for the 'Okay' to follow Micheal.  
Maybe living here wont be so bad after all...  
Maybe this could be, _fun_.

* * *

**Okay, So I've decided to start yet another story.. Yay! Haha, I really hope you guys like it.** **But I have to put somethings out there...**

**For the 'Nerd/Geek' stereotypes, along with the California stereotypes, I didnt mean to offend, im just trying to get my OC into charcter as much as possible. ****She is seeing Max for the first time, and thinking he is a Geek.. This is coming from a 17 year old, so chill.. No means to insult.:D **

**((Im not judging))**

**Also for the California stereotypes about big houses, blah blah blah.. Missy was never in California before, so only judged it by books, tv, magazines, etc.. Once again, this is coming from a 17 year old girl.. haha, trying to get into charcter as much as possible:)****Anyways, Hope I didnt offend.. This is for my own entertainment, and for people to read and like:)) Soo.. Now that thats over... Haha, I had to use 'Just lose it-Eminiem', I thought it would fit the situation very well, and show the bond between mike and Missy. :) It will probley be used again, not sure haha:D **

**Well Read and Review:) Hope you enjoyed so far, ill be sure to update soon:)**


	2. Best Dreams, Worst Nightmares

**_"Sometimes, Your Best Dream Can Be Your Worst Nightmare"_**

* * *

Golden Italic's with an outline of jet black painted along the 4 graffiti filled walls. Dazzling be-jewled letter's slung carelessly across the walls forming my name, sparkling in the darkness. Black leather jacket slung across the snow white zebra print chair sitting idly in the corner, silver zipper's gleaming in the river of silver moonlight shining through the clear balcony doors. Both new and old clothes slung across the silky blankets of my queen sized bed, along with an assortment of items that needed to find their place in my new bedroom.

Flat screen TV hung on the wall next to two large speakers, for my love of music. My old wooden guitar sat pushed against the wall next a rack of CD's and DVD's, compliments of _VideoMax_.  
Did I mention Max owned a video store on the boardwalk? It was quite popular actually..

The closet was placed across from my bed, filled with nothing but air, and shelf's.  
The bathroom door was placed at the far end of the room, about 7 feet away from the double doors that led to the large balcony that over looked the beautiful garden that mom tended to daily.  
The bathroom, as mom had explained, held everything from towels to any make-up product a girl needs.  
There was nothing I disliked about the bedroom, everything was perfect... It was everything I could have ever wanted.

This home was everything I've ever wanted. But I still don't understand how this could all happen in the small 2 month span I was away.  
I mean, I'm not complaining. Hell! What's there to complain about? I was living the life, along with the 3 people I loved, But I just don't understand how this all could happen so fast.  
Mom was re-marrying some guy she hardly knew, Sam was hanging out with these 2 kids who call them self's '_The Frog Brothers_'(No,  
You've heard me right, the frog brothers.. I'm _not_ kidding you.. He told me while mom gave me a tour of the house...), _And Micheal_.. Mike was the same, but I could tell something was up.  
Something was up with everybody, but I just couldn't put my finger on it.  
But than again, maybe im over exaggerating.. I mean, people can't just 'Change' over two months, not dramatically. Everyone acted the same, it's just that I've had a gut feeling ever since my mother met me a the door.. Things just don't seem, right.

Maybe it's the jet leg.. I'm probley over thinking everything.. I'm just worried that Max will ruin my life. This is a dramatic change, so maybe its just the boatload of trauma that's coming along with it.

But I cant help but worry! Everything was so different now.. My life was changing, for the better or the worst, we'll probley never know.  
Only time can tell, and im willing to wait.  
But If Max, as he calls himself,  
thinks he's going to just mosey on into my life and change my family, that's NOT going to happen. Maybe Micheal and Sam don't have the balls enough to stand up to him(I know Sam doesn't.), I do. I maybe a chick, but I've been told my attitude is killer.. And maybe that's just what our new 'Father' needs to see.. He is going to see us in our worst right?  
Right now, with Max..  
There's a very thin line between Love and Hate, and he's slowly wavering towards the Hate' side.. So he better start proving himself before it's to late.  
Because let me tell you one thing,  
When I try against you, I turn against you. No 'if', 'ands', or 'buts' about it, when I'm done, I'm done. And I really hope Max is willing to Max the right decision's, because i'll tell you something.  
I'm not dealing with any of his bullshit, and I think he and my family know that too.

A low yawn escaped my lips as I curled up at the foot of my bed. Maybe this was all just a dream.. Maybe when I wake up, I'll be back in Phoenix cooking Aunt Susie KD, listening to her scream at the television screen.  
Yeah, _Fat Chance._

* * *

_'Missy... Missy...Missy...'_  
_His husky voice echoed through out my head, stretching my name as if it were a mile long. His voice was distorted, but I knew it was a man from the vibe it was sending off._

_A group of motorbikes rumbled together in sync as a blurred figure rushed before my eyes. He was tall and slim, but his body was well-built. I couldn't pick out his clothing, nor his face, all I could see was his dark silhouette walking in the darkness._  
_"Missy, Your so close.." He whispered as he advanced towards me, closer and closer he walked. His dark silhouette sending off an eerie white glow, like an angel's hallow, but the vibe was dark, almost terrifying, yet I stayed in place._

_'Tap Tap._  
_Tap Tap._  
_Tap Tap.'_

_A shiver ran down my spine as I listened to his reputious footsteps pound the ground underneath him._  
_I listened until the only sound I could hear was his and my breathing combined. He stood in front of me, yet I kept my gaze to the ground, in fear I would find out whoever the mystery man was. He's been haunting my dreams ever since I could remember, yet I've never seen his face, nor his clothes. It was as if he was hiding his identity from me. And after so many years of not knowing who he was, something inside of me told me I didn't want to know.. It scared me.. "Missy.. Your so close." He repeated, his voice echoing in the night. I swallowed hard as my smokey eyes squeezed shut. All I could hear was the faint tapping of his footsteps as he left me alone to stand in the darkness._

_'Tap Tap._  
_Tap Tap._  
_Tap. Tap.'_

* * *

"_MISSY!?_" A familiar voice moaned quietly. The sound of the familiar voice slowly dragged me out of my haunting dreams. I knew exactly who it was. There was no one on earth who had the high pitched voice that kid had.

_Sam_.

"MISSY!?" He repeated as the light flicked on filling my new bedroom with a golden glow.  
I groaned and rolled on my side, groggily rasing a pillow to shield my eyes from the stinging light. I had that pillow to my eyes as if my life depended on it, well, my life didn't depend on it, but my sleep did. And so did my dream.. I've never been so close to seeing his face, he's never been so close to me before. I could have seen the mystery man for the first time in my life.. What was holding me back?  
One simple awnser that I would never admit to anybody but myself.. Fear.  
Fear of seeing the person that's been following my dreams regularly, Fear of seeing what this guy looked like.. Everytime I've thought about those dreams, The first thought that comes to my teenage mind is 'Freddy Cougar', and he's not the kind of guy who I want to fuck with.  
And lastly,  
Fear of finally meeting him...  
He's never sent off red flags like my thoughts of Freddy Cougar have.  
Damn him. (Of course he's a fiction being, but come on.. Don't tell me you haven't thought about Freddy Cougar after you've had a nightmare? Expessially reoccurring ones.. Like in all the movies..  
Yeah.. Right.)

But yet, I have a feeling of.. _Love_, towards this ghostly man. I know how creepy and really abnormal that sounds, but I cant help but feel, attracted to this guy.  
It's an unexplainablt feeling, explaining the feelings I have towards this guy would be like explaining how water taste(Which is nearly impossible, by the way..)  
I can't explain it.. He's just so.. Intriguing.

"Missy.. Please get up!" Sam groaned while his footsteps echoed towards me. I shivered.  
Footsteps..

_'Tap Tap _

_Tap Tap _

_Tap Tap.'_

My eyes shot open as I sat up straight coming face to face with a grinning Sam. This is usually how my freaky dreams go.. The sweating, the anxiousness, the frightened feelings.. Everything was normal to me.. This happened all the time. Sadly.

His deep hazel eyes wandered to my clothes before coming back up to me. Him noticing I haven't finished unpacking wasn't the embarrassing thing.. My undergarments laying on my pillows was what he was grinning at.  
I groggily lunged forward, falling on top of 'my girl things', that a little brother's eyes were never ment to see. Suddenly, sleep didn't seem so important, and I was now wide awake.  
You would think I would be totally use to Sam seeing these private things of mine by now, but im not. Well, he's probley use to seeing them, but it's still embarrassing all the same, especially when you have little brothers who love to pull pranks.. It sucks, sincerely.  
He simply chuckled and shook his head as my cheeks flushed scarlet. Uhh.. Little brothers, so fucking annoying.  
"Sam.. What the hell do you want?" I hissed quickly, trying my best not to sound like a total bitch. But come on, not the best way to wake up.  
"Mom and Max want you to get ready, they want you to be down stairs in 20 for dinner. We have guest's." Sam replied, the grin was pinned to his lips. I frowned, Dinner guest's, already?  
"Who's coming?" I asked, laying to one side, yet making sure Sam didn't get a sneak peek at anything. He inhaled deeply and rolled his eyes.  
"Max's boys." Ohh.. That makes sense.. Max's 4 boys..  
_Dwayne, Paul, Marko, and.. David_? I think that was their names. Don't ask me how I remember names, I just do. My teachers were always jealous that I could remember everyone's name in the first few days of school, I just laughed it off.. Thats a compliment in their case.  
"Okay. Alright. Umm.. I'll be down in 20." I replied quietly, casting my gaze across the room to were my bathroom lay. Good, I could take a shower, than get ready in one of the new outfit's mom had bought me. (Yes, my mother knows my fashion, and she made very good choices with the new things she's bought for me.)  
"Alright, I'll tell her. And she said to wear something nice." He replied as he trailed out of the room. "Yeah, I will." I mumbled as I began to sit up. I watched his body leave my room, that's when he spun around and chuckled darkly.  
"Oh and Missy. You forgot the colorful bra on the floor." He replied, and with that, he was gone.  
I gasped and shuffled to the edge of my bed where I found a pink and black lace bra sitting on the hardwood floor. I grabbed it without thinking and threw it back onto my bed. Damn him.. Did he always have to embarss me? Guess he's decided to make up for lost time.. I began to gather the things I needed for a nice hot shower, with only the constant memory's of his voice echoing through out my head.

_"Missy.. Your so close.."_

_**Authors note:**  
_

_**Heey! I'm Back, and so surprised at my reviews! Wow, 7 Reviews already! I love you guys!:)) Anyways first off I thought I'd be orginial and have Missy dream about her mate, but not see him. Not to fluffy, but cute.. Tell me what you think, This is the first time i've ever seen this done, so alittle nervous about it!:D Secondly, I also wanted to give Missy alittle more voice in this chapter, you know in the brackets, Uh.. Duh.. He side comments, things like that. Also nervous about that.. Haha, let me know if it fits! :))**_

_**And lastly:**_

_**A shoutout to an awesome person and my very first reviewer..**_

___**Thank You for the review, I really love to see feedback for my writing. I'm glad your enjoying the story so far:)**_

_**Thanks to everyone for the reviews, favorites, follows, etc.. Oh, and also, Thanks to you viewers too!:D **_

_**READ AND REVIEW:))**_


	3. Love at first Sight, Yeah Right

**_"When I First Saw You I Fell In Love, And You Smiled, Because You Knew.- William Shakespeare"_**

* * *

I stood in front of the body sized mirror, my eyes wide with shock.

The female who was standing in front of the mirror had so much on her mind, she was still a little girl inside.. So much she couldnt understand,  
so much she needed to know.. Yet she held herself up with a smile as if she was invincible. But the female who was reflecting back was so much different.. She wasn't the little girl who stood in front of the mirror, she was a grown woman. A strong, independent _woman_, who could walk through hell with a smile and tell the devil off while she was there. The tight black dress that woman wore hugged the curves she held in all the right places, while the sequence that covered the top glistened in the light. The dress rose just above her knee's, and rose up to her mid-thigh when she sat down. The 6 inch black heel's she wore on her feet held 6 inch's higher than she felt, constantly reminding her to keep her posture pure, and her head held high.  
Her legs were a sun kissed cream, along with her choice of silver eye-shadow. Everything about that girl looked.. Perfect.  
That girl.. Was defiantly, not me.

The fully grown woman who reflected back was nothing like the girl who stood before the mirror. The girl who stood before the mirror,  
had a complex mind, yet everything was complicated. She was a highschool graduate, but still, she felt nothing like it. She couldn't understand why everything seemed so weird now that she was in Santa Carla. Her family was acting the same as they always did, but yet something was eating at her to find out.. Something was different.. But she still couldn't think of what. She was an over thinker, and she knew it.. She had always held that curse but she couldn't help but think about it. Had they changed? Or maybe.. It was she who had changed.. Maybe she was finally growing into the woman who stared back at her.  
She had some many things going on at this particular time in life that she didn't understand why she could look so good. Her luscious lips were smeared with dull pink lip stick, while her lashes were extended to the perfect length while her long blonde hair hung over her shoulders. Maybe it was she who was growing different.. Not the ones she loved.. But like anything, only time could tell.

Huhhh.. Only time could tell. Precious time that I really didn't want to waste, sitting around waiting for my awnser's.  
But for the current question that's pondering inside of my head, time was ticking.  
Mom was downstairs cooking dinner with Max, while Sam and Micheal chilled in the 'Dug out', which was the basement room filled with all things that screamed 'hangout'. Mom had told me on the tour that it was Max who had made it for all of the boys, so they had a place to hangout instead of being in the adult's way 24/7. Smart idea, but I don't think they will be able to keep me out of their way all the time.. Even if the dugout is tempting at times.. I must stay strong! For my family, and my dignity...  
Of course, like any curious daughter, I had questions'.. Lots of them may I add. But there will be time for questioning, and i'll defiantly know when that time comes, but it's not yet.  
The question that was bouncing around inside my head was simple.. But not so much easy..  
Impressing the boys..  
These were new people, who apparently are all around my age.. I needed to impress them, I was pretty much going to be living with them.. So, I literally needed to make a good impression. My living here depends on it.

I smiled to myself and gave my lips a satisfying 'Pop' before exciting the bathroom and moving slowly towards the bedroom door.  
My heel's clicked underneath me as I moved through the house. The spiral staircase leading from upstairs was okay, but the house was like a maze, and took me about 7 minutes to find the kitchen where Mom stood cooking wildly at the kitchen stove. I smiled and watched like the old times, when I was a little girl. I loved to watch Mom cook, every ingredient she placed into the pot, every stir, and every sizzle amazed me. It memorized me.  
I always wanted to be the perfect mother to my children, the mother my mom was to me. I wanted to be the perfect mother, just like my mom.  
I let my eyes trail over her dress choice, which was my typical mom, my Lucy Emerson.. Not the fashion statement she made out to be.  
Her dress was navy blue and flowed past her knee's but hugged her waist perfectly. One large strap on her right arm held the whole dress up, while the rest was strapless. She truely looked beautiful, I couldnt believe someone this perfect was my mother.. She was amazing.

She soon sensed my presence and turned her head swiftly, her brown eyes bugging out in awe. Had I changed that much? Was I really not the girl I thought I was?  
I was.. Different.

She dropped the banged the wooden spoon on the side of the pot a couple times, creaking a thin rattling sound which was oddly satisfying. Usually this sound would be annoying as hell, but not today. I was under so much pressure and missed my mother so much today, that the sound of her cooking brought tears to my eyes. I wished I was still that little girl.. I wished I was the little 12-year-old Missy Emerson I use to be.. I guess you can't get stuck in time, no matter how much I want too. Life's not fair, but when is it ever?  
Mom lightly dropped the spoon on the counter as she began to walk towards me. The sparkling navy blue ballet flats she wore on her feet touched the ground in a fairy like motion. She reminded me of Tinkerbell sometimes, just like my dreams remind me of Freddy Cougar.. She was like a fairy with the ways she used her wisdom, her looks, and her actions.. But than in other ways she wasn't like a fairy.  
She could grow old as quickly as I.. And die, in a blink of an eye.

Suddenly a wash of guilt came rushing on me.  
What have I done all these years? Arguing with my mother.. Calling her names when I was upset.. Bitchin' her out because she didn't let me stay out past curfew, only because she was trying to raise me prime and proper.. What have I done to my mother?  
Is this the feeling they tell you about? After your all grown up you feel guilty for being such a bitch to your mother? Damn.. As cliché as that sounds.. I was defiantly having that moment, and for all the people who don't believe in such a thing, it exist.. I'm experiencing it now.  
"Missy.. You've grown.. Your, Beautiful" She whispered as her gentle hand caressed my face. I jumped in shock to her touch, it was slightly colder than I had remembered, maybe it was from running her hands under the cool water of the tap. Yeah, the tap!  
I felt tears brim my eyes as I looked into her's. I felt the need to look away, but I didn't, just stood there staring.  
"Like mother, like daughter." I replied quietly, unable to shake the feeling of guilt.  
This was new for me.. Me, Missy Emerson NEVER felt guilty.. But now, towards my mother, I felt like a total bitch. I should have listened to her, and shouldn't have caused all this trouble. I never knew what she was going through with dad.. I wish I had because I would have bitched him out a long time ago.  
Fucking no good cheater..  
I hope he rots in hell.. That son of a bitch.

* * *

_((Flashback))_

_ The sun was sinking below the thin horizon, casting it's temporary shadow's along with sunny street's of the small town in Phoenix, Arizona. The place where the sun was supposed to shine, was were the moon now sat, shining over the small town, giving everything beneath it a shining silver effect. There was a house standing in middle of a grassy lot, no one in hearing distance.. No one to see what was unfolding at the Emerson estate._  
_Everyone was tending to supper, or inside huddled up against their loving parent, watching movies or playing scrabble. That was,_  
_everyone but a 16-year-old Missy Emerson, and her father John. The duo stood outside in the pouring rain, watching each other with hatred. A glare was sent from Missy's cloudy greys towards John's hazel's as he watched his daughter, a twinge of guilt tugging at his heart, a feeling that he chose to ignore, later costing him everything he's ever had._  
_A single tear ran down Missy's cheek, yet it was John who never noticed. The rain was falling so hard between them that they could barely see each, let along a single tear that mixed together with the rain.. But at that moment, everything was set in Missy mind. She was done.. He was going to pay for his bullshit, Missy style._  
_"You wait till Momma finds out, you ungrateful bastard." Missy hissed venomously, a perfect mix of anger and hatred lacing her tone. He shook his head, as if to get the thoughts of what had just occurred out of his head.. Everything seemed so horrible at the moment, he wanted it all to go away. And go away is what Missy and her family would.._  
_"Missy.. Nothing happened.. She's a friend from work!" He yelled back, his hazel eyes pleading for Mercy, something Missy wasnt about to give._  
_"Yeah, A friend from work who found her way into your bed." She scoffed, clenching her fist's at her sides. John opened his mouth to speak but was inturpted by another voice that drowned from inside the house._  
_"Hey John!" The woman yelled, grinning wickedly making Missy cringe that the sight. The woman stood wrapped in nothing but her father's work jacket. Her long brunette hair was in a messy bun as her piercing brown eyes directed their attention to her father, ignoring his daughter standing a few feet away._  
_Missy almost threw up, but revived enough to call the ungrateful bitch out._  
_"Get the fuck out! You slut!" Missy yelled at the top of her lungs, the woman looked to her father once more than to Missy._  
_"John?" She asked, her high pitched voice a mere squeak. Without thinking Missy began to walk closer and closer to the woman, her teeth clenched, her piercing blue eyes directed towards the slut that stood in her doorway._  
_"John isnt going to save you now hunny.." A dangerous smirk rose upon the 16 year old's lips as her hand clashed to the side of the brunette's face._  
_Nobody messes with an Emerson._

* * *

I cringed at the memory while mom smiled at my sweet compliment. Her gaze transferred across the room to where Max stood in the doorway. He wore his usual coke bottle glasses and a checkered suit, along with a pair of dress shoes and a genuine smile. He was nothing like my first father, something I was grateful for. Instead he seemed almost.. Nice.

"Both beautiful women.. Are you two almost ready to present yourselves at the dinner table? I can take it from here." Max offered with a smile. He had a bubbly personality, but it wasn't like the 'fake' bubbly type.. It was almost comforting after the horrible memory that just played through my mind.. Almost. That never happened with my real dad, he would never be this nice, and take over dinner.. Man,  
maybe Max can be accepted, he seems like a nice guy WAIT! Missy Emerson! What are you thinking!? This guy is trying to take over you family, and RUIN it! You cant accepted him.  
I managed a weak grin, nodding towards Max, mumbling a swift 'thank you' before exciting the room, my mother at my heels.  
"Missy.. The living rooms this way." She called from behind me. I spun around and chuckled before following her into a very filled room.  
A total of six boys, two I knew, and four I didn't. The four I didn't' know where staring at me in Awe, in which I blushed and turned away.  
It was flattering to have the attention pointed towards you, but it felt strange, awkward even. The youngest looking one was sitting in a black leather recliner, his waist long curly blonde hair flew down his shoulders and over his colorful jacket, finding its way to the waist band of his tight black leather pants. He was cute and had a baby face, his icy blue eyes flashed innocence, but somehow,  
deep down I knew they were far from innocent.  
I moved to the next boy, who was also blonde, and sat on the black leather couch his feet kicked up on the coffee table. He looked to be able a year or two older than the first blonde, they even looked alike.. But this one's hair was wild, like the band member, twisted sister.. Yeah, that's who he reminded me of, Twisted Sister.  
He wore a long black tuxedo jacket, over a fish net top. His jacket flowed over his hips and stopped at his mid-thigh, where a pair of bright skinny jeans began. His eyes were almost the same as the first, blue but much darker. A wild grin was plastered on his lips as he looked me over.. Twisted Pervert, Yeah! Twisted Perv.  
My gaze transferred to the next boy, who sat next to the second, on the black leather couch. He was different from the first two. His hair was jet-black, and long like Twisted Perv. They almost had the same hair style, long and wind-blown, but Twisted Perv's hair was defiantly more crazy. He wore a black leather jacket with silver outlines of thing's I couldn't make-out, and nothing but his bare chest underneath. He wore a pair of dark skinny jeans, slightly ripped at the knee's.. I liked his black leather jacket, it was sorta like mine.  
His brunette eyes periced in mine, like the others, making me cast my gaze away.  
I moved on to the final boy, who made my breath hitch in my throat. He sat on the arm of the sofa, leaning more than anything.. He was.. Perfect.  
He had platium blonde hair, which was pulled back into a perfect mullet, while his smokey eyes directed attention. His face was angelitic, and like nothing I had ever seen before.. He wore an attire of all black, which made him stand out from his colorful crew. A long black trench coat almost reached his knee's, but stopped at his thigh's. You could make-out a light grey t-shirt and a worn black leather jacket, which was set underneath the trench  
coat. Dark jeans hugged his legs, just like the rest of them wore. An earing was periced in his left ear lob, which the rest of them also had. There earings looked homemade almost, but it fit their looks perfectly.

He looked at me with those beautiful eyes and flashed me a quick _smile_ before I looked away. Nobody was looking at the two of us, but I wish they had.. A smile that beautiful should be shown to the world.. Damn it! What am I saying.. Love at first sight does _NOT_ exist..

All together.. Baby Face, Twisted Perv, Brunette Eyes, and Mullet Man fit together like PB&J. (Also, even though I have a strong dislike towards Peanut butter and jam, Sammy seems to like it, so I guess it fit's together well.)  
My gaze lingered on Mullet man for another moment, not daring to look into his eyes before my gaze went to the hardwood floor, than my mother.  
"Boys." My mother's voice wrung from beside me. The room was silent, only the low buzz of the Tv was heard. Sam and Micheal grinned up at me, they both wore baggy blue jeans and t-shirts with rock logo's on them. Mike wore his black leather jacket, Sammy wore his colorful trench coat. I smirked at him, seeing the same thing Mullet Man wore, a trench coat. The 4 other boys who, all but Mullet Man were snickering quietly. I grew embarrassed and looked away, repeating 'Damn it' in my head multiple times.  
Mullet Man gave them a look and they instantly shut up, he must be the leader.. I felt a ring of leadership about him.. Guess my instincts were right.  
"This is my daughter, Missy." Mom introduced me, dragging my name a little. I looked up from the ground and gave them a cool smirk,  
showing them I wasnt afraid. Which resulted in grin's from them, which was weird, but made me feel welcome. I scanned every one of them once more.  
They all looked like Rock star's, they could probley form a band if they had any musical talent at all, which I highly dout, since.. Twisted Perv would probley look at every girl like he wanted to devourer her, Baby face would smile too much, Brunette eyes would scare them off with his quietness, and Mullet Man..  
He would steal all their hearts.. He stole mine..I think? Damn Him!  
Love at fist sight hardly exist's, so.. I must be, attracted.. Hardly.  
Each of them nodded towards me, letting me no they heard my mother's introduction. I felt a warm sensation begin at the pit of my stomach as Mullet Man smirked and nodded for a second time. What that means.. I have no idea.. But it made me feel.. Special?  
"Missy.. This is Marko, Paul, Dwayne, And David." She pointed to each one as she spoke. So... Baby Face was Marko, Twisted Perv. was Paul, Brunette Eyes was Dwayne.. And Mullet Man with the sexy eyes was David.. I mean, Phfft, what?  
"Supper's ready.." Max called from the kitchen, Mom smiled and scurried back into the hallway, walking towards the kitchen I presume.  
Leaving me alone.. With these guys. awkward.  
As soon as she was a safe distance away the boys, all but Sam burst out in histical laughter, which confused me.. But I went along with it, for the sake of my embarrassment. When everything started to quiet down again I started to walk towards the kitchen to where mom and Max would be, that's when I felt a presence behind me. The scent of cigarettes and cheap cologne assaulted my nostrils' as I slowly spun around, coming face to face with none other than Paul.  
"Thought I would give you a proper introduction." He said seductively, almost to seductively.. Sarcastic almost. I laughed. He was the type of guy who looked like he took advantage of girls, the hopeless flirt. Not falling for that one Paul...  
"Yeah and what would that sound like.. May I get into your pants?" I asked with a simple roll of my eyes. The room was filled with laughter once more, hell! Even Paul was laughing.  
"I like your style girl, mind if I use that one?" Paul replied as he shoved his hands in his pockets. I shrugged, managing to keep a straight face.  
"If you can find a decent girl to use it on." i replied, which earned me howls from the other boys, and an eye roll from Paul.  
"Your funny.. Be glad we're having dinner now, because I'll get you back for that one." He replied with a devilish glint in his eyes. His tone was playful, yet sarcastic, but something deep inside of my told me he would, in his own way, get me back. I let a low sigh escape my lips before turning to Micheal, who was also standing and walking towards me. I wouldn't dare let my eyes trace to Mullet Man, or David.. I didnt feel like becoming the blonde tomato.  
"Thats my little sis!" Mike exclaimed sarcastically as he carelessly slung his arm around my shoulders. He began to lead my out of the room as the other boys in tow.  
I could hear their laughter, and footsteps trail after us, but it wasn't until David's sleeve brushed my fingertips that I knew he was there too.

_**Author's note::**_

_**So Here's another chapter finished! Hope I didnt offend to much when I called Paul 'Twisted Perv', But come on, it was a good nickname, and I just had to write it! Dont get me wrong, love paul.. But he was flirting with her after just meeting her, something this charcter doesnt like haha;) Well, hope you enjoy.. Another chapter finished, making me smile! *Smiles***_

_**Thanks to everyone that reviewed, Love you all! Please try an review:) It's my motivation to keep going! Dont be afraid to tell me what you think!:) *Also, In every chapter I know 'Freddy cougar' is spelt wrong, but im gonna be orginial and spell it my way!:)* Thanks for reading, I'll be sure to update soon, I have the next chapter written, but not sure if I should post it yet:3 Let me know you thoughts.. Oh, and also, for the father scence, I watched acouple movies for some ideas, and TA-DA! There you have it! Movies are great for ideas, reading is also:D**_

_** READ AND REVIEW:))**_


	4. Some People Pray, I Turn Up The Radio!

_**He's Like A Song She Can't Get Out Of Her Head.. Hard As She Tries, The Melody Of Their Meeting Runs Through Her Mind On An Endless Loop.. Each Time As Surprisingly Sweet As The Last. Like A Lullaby, A Hymn.. And She Doesn't Think She Could Ever Get Tired Of Hearing It.-Unknown"  
**_

* * *

We ate in silence, for a while at least, until Sam decided it was time to make up for lost time of embarrassing his older sister.

My head was down in my plate of spaghetti as I munched away happily, trying my best not to look like a pig in front of David and the boys. Sammy grinned and watched me for a moment, before turning towards David, who was also face down in his food.  
"Hey David.. I think did I tell you about the time when Missy was 4 and pissed her pants while watching Freddy Cougar?" He asked,  
making the boys, all but David, erupt in howls. I could feel my face turning a dark shade of crimson as I heard mom scold Sam about his language.  
"No" David replied simply, as if he didn't really give a shit about my embarrassing moments. But I knew he did, who could pass up a good old story about the new girl?  
I could almost feel his smirk burn into me as I let drank a mouthful of water and gave Sam the death glare, which only encouraged him.  
"Or the time that she-" Before he could finished my hand was clamped over his mouth, a glare in my eyes. I sat between Mike and Sam,  
and across from David and Dwayne.. Leaving the embarrassment burn through me.  
Max and my mother were watching us, my mother horrified, while Max was trying to keep a straight face.. They both wanted me to sit down, and Sam shut up, so I did them both a favor.  
I gently un-clamped my hand from his mouth and slowly sunk into my seat, watching them intently as their eyes gazed down into their food. I smirked in triumph as I leaned closer to Sam, so only he could hear the words I spoke.  
"If you don't shut the fuck up.. " I began, than remembered, sarcasm is key. I inhaled and began to speak once more, my voice calmer this time. "Just remember, Samuel.. I_ can_ hurt you" I whispered, before turning back to my empty plate. I turned to my mother and Max and nodded towards them, mumbling a 'thank you' as I picked up my items and headed to the kitchen(Which I finally remembered where it was).  
I placed my dirty items in the kitchen sink before heading up to my room for some valuable sleep.. That way I could get away from both Sam, and my new family.. You know what.. I'm finally liking the sound of that.. New family.. It has a ring to it.. Maybe, just maybe..

* * *

After about a 5 minute walk I found my way into my room and decided to finish sorting out my things. Placing clothes in my closet, and everything in a place were it now belonged. I had changed out of my dress and heels and into a pair of short jean shorts and a tight black tank-top with bloody letter's writing: Bite Me sprawled across the chest.

My head phones were sitting in my ears, cranked up on blast as I swayed to the melody of the music. I loved music.. Music was my life. It was the only way I could calm down after a hard day, or an argument.. Music was my everything(Besides my family of course).  
I walked to the bathroom and fixed my hair up in the mirror, putting it up into a high pony tail, keeping everything out of my face. As tired as I was, I couldn't go to sleep.. Something told me I didn't want to go to sleep, so like any normal person, I didn't. I think it was the angel on my shoulder who had told me that, while the devil was standing there yelling at me to fall asleep, so Freddy Cougar could get me.  
Thanks little man.. Really appreciate the comforting advice.

I sighed and plucked my head phones out of my ears and looked at myself in the mirror. My hair was now pinned up into a high pony-tail, bouncing with every step I took. My side bang was covering my left eye, while my right eye led the way. My legs were slim,  
and my choice in tank-top hugged my curves, which I gladly appreciated.  
Come on, I have them, why not show them when you get the chance? I am a normal female.  
I gazed into my smokey eyes for a moment, thinking of everything that's happened in the past few months. My life was good, than turned ugly in a blink of an eye.. But than here I stand tonight.. wondering if this 'move' could be the start of something new. Something 'Good' for once.  
Questions and Questions.. Can't get rid of them can we? Hell, god knows I've tried.. But the human brain thinks, what the human brain thinks.. So what can we do right?  
Block out the annoying shit for as long as we can, and move ahead with our lives. My Freddy dreams are just some of the annoying shit I like to block out.  
Jesus.. I sometimes wonder if they'll ever stop. I could remember being young and not wanting to go asleep at night, afraid of them..  
The loud noises can scare a small child, along with mysterious people that she oddly feels comfortable around. I would give anything to have the guts to look up into the man's face and see who he is.. But I can't.. that's one thing I'll never do. I know I'll never do it..  
It's always been my fear to find out who the man is, and i'll probley be scared for the rest of my life.. All because of one scary dude named Freddy Cougar.. Hell! If I didn't watch those movies at such a young age I would probley have looked up into the guys face years ago! But, come on, even though its very unlikely.. What if it is him? That's what I keep in the back of my mind at all times.. What if.. And that my friends, is what scares the living shit out of me.  
Sam was right you know.. About me pissing myself watching the Freddy movies when I was young, all because of my dreams. He didn't know that, no one did. Not even Micheal, and I wasn't planning on telling anybody either, not if my life depended on it.  
With the terrifying thoughts of my dreams I shoved my earphones back in again, and I was at peace once more. Funny how one song can change your whole mood huh? One sound, one melody.. One beat, who voice.. Music, to me, is what feelings sound like. I sighed and cranked the volume up to as loud as it could go, wanting to drown the memory's of anything that could make me feel upset, away with the melody.  
I began to walk out of the bathroom once more, as my feet took me to a place I never really wanted to go tonight. My guitar.  
My guitar and I have a lot of memory's together. It's old, but so am I. It has scratch's and scar's, but so do I. We fit together, like two pieces of a puzzle. I like music, so does it. It can describe my feelings, and that's were we fit.  
Together forever, my 6 string and I.  
Haha, Sounds kinda like a song.. Guess I am in the musical mood tonight.  
I glanced down at the time on my iPod, 12:35.. Late, but not too late..  
I would usually ask myself why the hell mom would be up so late, but I wont. She had already gave me a good enough explanation for that.. Working at Max's video store causes everyone to stay up. They work nights, so everyone sleeps in the day. Well, apparently Sam wakes up earlier than everyone else, so if I don't like to sleep late, than I'll have him to hangout with in the morning. Great.

I stared at the wooden guitar that described me so well. We weren't perfect, both far from it. We had scratches and scar's, unlike everyone else, we were different. Different in our own way I guess.  
I turned off my iPod and chucked it on the bed, along with my earphones and grabbed the neck of my guitar and headed out to the balcony. I would play tonight. I would play to drown my sorrows.

* * *

I took a seat on one of the many chairs that sat on my large balcony. It reminded me of Romeo and Juliet, the balcony thing,

with a bed of flower's below. The only difference was, prince charming's weren't real.. Well, not that I've experienced. That only happens in movies, tv shows, and books. But.. If this was a movie.. David would be the soundtrack for it. The thought placed a smile on my face as I thought of him. His quick smile gave me butterflies, I just wanted to be around him, I wanted to be near him.  
We didn't have to talk, we could just sit. I wanted to feel his presence around me. He made for feel, safe? Nah.. Probley just the jet-leg feeling.  
Did I mention I haven't slept in a while? Traveling does that to you, and I bet when I wake up in the morning.. All of this will be just a dream, well the David part anyway.

With that one last thought I began to strum the strings of my guitar, making chords here and there, sending off a fine melody into the crisp night air. A melody my mother would be proud of, if she heard it.  
But nobody heard it, it was just me and my guitar, alone on this balcony. For that one moment that I played.. I felt as though everything bad, and ugly had just disappeared.. And everything was exactly how I wanted it.

* * *

With one last strum, my guitar playing was over for tonight. I felt as though my guitar playing was dedicated to David tonight, but it was time to put an end this session, I was feeling tired and needed sleep, badly. Though, I really didn't want to dream, but I would have to face my inner demon's sometimes right.. No matter how real they felt..  
I thought of David once more, coming back to reality and smiling to myself once more. I was unable to shake his smiling face out of my mind, no matter how hard I tried. Not that I wanted too, but it would be nice to be able to get some sleep, without having to run our meeting over and over through my head, but each time, it felt sweeter.  
I sighed and yawned quietly, letting my eyes drop shut. Sure I was laying outside, on a chair, on my balcony, guitar laid across my legs. But I was comfortable.  
There was a queen sized bed welcoming me inside, but I passed all that up for a guitar and a beach chair. Smart Missy, real smart.  
I sighed and let my eyes slip shut.. Even though I didn't want to dream, I thought that maybe tonight would be different.. And Maybe, just for one night I could skip those dreams and dream of the one thing I wanted.  
_David._

**_Authors note:_  
**

**_Heey! It's me again, here to give you a second update! So, I know i've been mentioning her dreams alot, but theres a reason.. It's all leading up to something! Mhaha:D So.. Hope you enjoyed everything, I decided she would be obsessed with Music, and really cool guitars:) Yay! So off to write another chapter for my faithful reviewers! I love you guys!_**

**_Please Review:) Love Great Feedback!:) _**


	5. Damn Michael!

_**"Sometimes Having Your Dreams Come True Can Feel Like A Nightmare. Because Getting What You Want Always Comes With Strings Attached.- G.G"**_

* * *

_((Dream:))_

_'Tap, Tap,_  
_Tap, Tap,_  
_Tap, Tap'_

_His sound of his footsteps echoed through out the long hallway in which we stood. What would usually be darkened, was now brightly lit, and felt welcoming. I watched as he walked towards me, his long black trench coat brushed his thigh's with every step he took. I realized, I could move, I wasn't frozen in place. I could always move.. I just chose not too. I felt free to do the one thing I wanted.. I wanted to be close to the man walking in middle of the hallway... It was David. I could see him, his face I could see, his clothes.. I could see everything._  
_I looked around for a moment, trying to recognize the place in which I was standing.. But I couldn't. The walls were a creamy grey, with a bright light shining from a place I couldn't see. It lit up his fine figure as he stood in place not moving any more just standing. That smile I loved so much was pinned to his lips as he held his gloved hand towards me. I studied it for a moment before looking up into his icy blue eyes.. They were so inviting.. I was drawn towards him._  
_"Come, Missy.. Be with me.." He whispered, his husky voice echoed throughout the utter silence. I shivered, but against my better judgement took a single step towards him. His smile grew larger by the minute as I moved forward, one step at a time. Once I was within distance to reach his hand, I paused for a single moment, than took it._  
_At that very moment his face deformed into what looked like an animal.. A monster.. He was a monster.. He was.. Oh My God.. My David was..A.._  
_Vampire. I let out a blood curling scream as he pulled me close in one swift movement, his teeth bared as his lips reached the tender skin of my jugular._

_At that very moment, I thought it was the death of me.._

* * *

My body jolted from lawn chair as tears filled my eyes. My guitar tumbled to the balcony floor, crashing with impact. My gaze transferred to my favourite object.. It was okay, probably just another scar added to the many I've caused. Just like my old wooden guitar, a new scar was added to my collection.

_The scar of David._

Damn Michael for bringing home _The Nightmare On Elm Street _collection. Damn him for dragging home_ Dracula _and any other vampire movies he's made me watch in the past. Fuck him.. Now it wasn't only Freddy dreams.. But there were other fictional beings.. Vampires.

Jesus Christ Michael! He thought it was all _jokes_, but not for me.. Now these dreams _haunt me_.

I'm 17 years old, and I'm a fucking freak. All thanks to my big brother Michael.. I will get you back Michael Emerson, even if it takes my whole life.. I will get you back.

Mark my words.. _I will_ get you back..

* * *

**_Authors note:_**

**_So, To start off, just want to clarify, this is set in 2013.. Just to be original ) And Like I said before, these Freddy Dreams, and constant talking about Freddy Cougar will all lead up to something big, so just bear with me! haha, I'm obsessed with the idea at the moment.:) Sooo.. Let me know what you think, I REALLY appreciate the feedback, I'm all ears, like always;)_**

**_Also, I want to send out a HUGE thank you too all my reviewers:) Like always, keep reading(And reviewing)  
~READ AND REVIEW:))~_**


	6. Horror Movies With Sammy!

_**"Facing Your Fears Rob Them Of Their Power -Mark Burnett"**_

* * *

I slept until 4 in the afternoon. That was late for me, but at least my jet-leg should be gone and I'll be able to think in my right mind now. Well, lack of sleep could still be the factor of my weird thoughts.. Hey! You try having a nightmare about a guy you fell in love with, than stay up all night chanting 'Freddy's Nursery Rythem in your head.. Yeah, you know the one..

_"One, Two, Freddy's coming for you.._  
_Three, Four, Better lock your door.._  
_Five, Six, Grab your crucifix..._  
_Nine, Ten, Never sleep again..."_

But instead this is how my version went:

_"One, Two, David's coming for you.._  
_Three, Four, Better lock your door..._  
_Five, Six, Grab your crucifix..._  
_Nine, Ten, Never sleep again.."_

I'm still working on the lyrics... Shit Missy! _It's just a dream_.. Just a dream! Get over yourself.. There's no Freddy, there's no vampire David.. _David's normal_.. Everything,  
is _normal_..

Well that little pep talk of mine was oddly comforting. I have to start acting like mirror Missy, and not child Missy.. I'm a grown woman,  
I have to grow up and stop acting like a god damned child! For god's sake, I'm still scared of fictional things? I'm still frightened of nightmares!  
Uhhh.. I seriously need to grow up..  
Scratch that.  
I seriously need a reality check.. And I know just the guy to go too.. Mr. Sam Emerson.

Yes, I know what you're all thinking.. Sam? Really? Couldn't you get Michael or your mother? But no.. Frankly, so I can not. This is a wish that only Sammy can fulfill. Well, he can help fulfill..

* * *

I trudged down the stairs with my fuzzy pink cheetah print blanket wrapped around my bare shoulders. Mom and Max would defiantly be asleep. David and his boys would be gone by now, unless they stayed over.. Damn it! Well.. Hopefully everyone is asleep.. I need to have a little private talk with Sammy. I know I shouldn't trust him, after the stunt he pulled last night with David.. But, He's the only guy I have for this kind of stuff, complicated stuff.. So I have to try my luck with Sammy.

I found him sitting in the living room, a bowl of fruit loops sitting on his lap as he watched MTV. No surprise.. Sam and MTV go together like David and his boys..

Sam's eyes were glued to the TV screen as I plopped down next to him, stealing a spoonful of his fruit loops before leaning back into the black leather couch.  
"Hey!" Sam exclaimed as he claimed his footloops once again. I laughed out loud as I let my eyes slip shut for a moment, thinking over my devious plan.  
I needed to get Sammy to watch Nightmare on elm street with me.. Along with a couple of vampire movies.. Than i'll see its all full of bullshit, and everything will be cool. No more trauma, and defiantly no more nightmares.. Awesome. Great plan.  
"Did ya sleep well?" Sam asked while finishing up his cereal and placing the empty bowl on the coffee table in front of his. I smirked.  
"Sure." I replied, letting my eyes slip open once more to look into his. He was grinning ear from ear, obviously he had something planned.. And I knew exactly what it was.  
"Are you pissed about the David thing?" He asked evilly. I rolled my eyes.  
"Of course not, we both know it's not true. Hell! Why would I be scared of Freddy Cougar" I lied through my teeth, making Sam laugh out loud.  
"Yeah fucking' right. Remember when you pissed yourself.. After watching Nightmare on elm street, and a bunch of other horror movies that he dragged home" "Cant remember a thing."  
"Yeah right."  
"It's true I can't." He arched an eyebrow before rolling his eyes. There was a short silence before I walked over to the Tv, praying to god that the movies I wanted would be there. Max owned a movie shop, and I knew what movies Mike owned.. So I was hoping to god it was there..  
I opened the shelf and picked through the movies until I found the one I wanted, smiling in triumph as I held it up for Sammy to see.

The tidal was made out of bloody letter's running down the cover, along with a picture of some character's in the movie, and none other than Freddy Cougar..  
Nightmare on elm street.

_"I'll prove you wrong."_

* * *

We sat down for the whole day watching every Nightmare on elm street we could find, along with vampire horror movies, which Sammy was surprised I was into. We even crept into Mike's room once to find 'Nightmare on elm street 3: Dream Warriors', running out before he could wake up and catch us. It felt like old times... The times that I missed.

I had proved to Sammy in the end that I did not piss myself, but that didn't mean that I wasn't shitting bricks. I was fucking scared to death, but quickly got over it.. And actually devolped a love for horror movies.  
Weird right? I wake up this morning scared out of my mind of the ones that were plagued in these movies, than by dusk I liked them..  
It was all my mind.. Jesus, the dreams were my imagination, and after facing my fears and watching these movies.. I actually proved it to myself.  
I guess the cliché saying:  
'Face your fears'  
Did actually work.. Thank you cliché people of the world! You really helped me on this one! My love is sent your way...  
I was now officially not scared of my dreams, Freddy Cougar, Vampires, or any other gory monster on this earth. Maybe I was a little late facing my fears.. But its better late than never right? Yet, another cliché saying. Thank you once again, cliche people of the world...  
_I am so proud of myself.._

* * *

_**Authors note:**  
_

_**Sooo.. How did you like that chapter? Interesting? Hope so! Haha, I was hopeing she would get rid of her fear sometime soon.. BUT! Dont think the dreams are over yet! Mhaha, Not just yet! But.. Here's the end of this chapter.. So...**_

_**READ AND REVIEW;)**_


	7. Stop Looking At Me Like That!

_**"I Can't Deny That I Want To Be With You, But I'll Lie If I Have Too -Drake"**_

* * *

**_Authors note: I'd really like to remind my readers that this is NOT based in the 1980's. I wanted an original idea so I went with our time, 2013. :) So I hope this doesn't discourage you from reading further, but I just had to put that out there. Also, I obviously don't own the lost boys, haha, I wish!:) Anyways, read on!:D_**

* * *

Sam and I had managed to waste the whole day watching every horror movie that we could find. Which, if you think about it.. Is alot, considering the family business is a line of video stores(Well, one in Santa Carla, and one in the next town over.. But it's slowly growing).

We had to sneak into Mikes room a couple times, scavenging any movie we could find. His room was filthy, and smelly, he _hasn't changed a bit_.. Still my favorite big brother. We only found 2 movies, but we both agreed it was worth the mission. The movies we found were classic's, and we watched the both of them and returned them saftely to Micheal's bedroom.. Unharmed, well the movies were unharmed. I'm pretty sure Sam is scared for life after seeing a half eaten peice of chesse pizza shoved into a glass of pepsi.. He was always the clean one. Both movies were good though. The hunt was fun, and worth it.. And to us, our findings were like gold.

_'Dracula'_ with _Pepsi_ spilled over the case, and '_Nightmare on elm street 3: Dream Warriors', _Which was stuffed under a pile of dirty clothes.. I was happy I survived.

I have to say out of the whole_ Nightmare on elm street _ trilogy, '_dream warriors_' was my favourite . Was it the fact that _'Bradley Gregg_' was in it? ... Probley.. But who's to say for sure, right?

He was my first ever movie crush, and remains so till this very day. So it's safe to say I was freaking out when he got killed off. To be honest, freaking out is a _huge_ understatement.. It's more like screaming at the Tv while grasping Sam's arm so hard he squealed.. I wouldn't be surprised if his arm had a forming bruise.

_Note to self: -Apologize to Sam for going haywire while Brady was getting killed off.. That and, for making him pick up the garbage while I skipped up to my room to change into my swimwear. _

Jesus.. I feel so self absorbed.. But COME ON people.. Bradley Gregg maybe old now, and have kids, and is married, and blah blah blah.. But he is a god.. Well, in my book he is..

BUT Getting off track(which seems to be happening a lot for me lately, considering my teenage- scratch that- _woman_ hormones are going crazy.. I just got over my fears, and also, realized I was madly in love with David... For me, that's a lot in one day)

WAIT! HOLD UP! Did I just think that? I'm madly in love with _David_? I think not.. He's to mysterious for my liking.. With his sparkling blue eyes, and his mesmerizing smirk..

_Agh_!_ I do not LIKE, LOVE, or ANYTHING THAT INVOLVES DAVID!_ And as funny as this sounds.. Even in my mind, that sounds like a _lie_.

* * *

I had just finished changing into a black bikini, with a huge plain white baggy shirt, which seemed to fit like a dress on me.(Which happened to be one of Mikes, that I had taken from him before he left for Santa Carla... What? I liked it!.)

With my towel wrapped around my waist, and one of those trashy gossip magazines grasped in my palm tightly, I was ready to go swimming with my little brother. Ha! You never get bored living in a mansion, especially when that mansion has it's own swimming pool!

I began to make my way out of my awesome room(Did I mention it was _awesome_?), and headed down to the living room where I was to meet Sammy. I was in a perfect mood, getting over my fears, spending the day watching movies, spending quality time with my little brother.. And than, I entered the living room.. As fast as all those beautiful memory's came into my mind, they disapeared without a trace.

Twisted Perv, Brunette eyes, Baby Face, and.. Mullet Man _(A.K.A: Paul, Dwayne, Marko, and David)_ sat around the room, and by the looks on there faces, and Sam's too...They were interrogating my little brother.

I could feel wandering look over my body, which, as hard as it was.. I completely ignored, keeping a perfect poker face. I began to make my way towards my brother as I herd the loudest cat call come from Paul, he was threating to wake up the whole house.. I knew he was.

Glaring at a grinning Paul while I crossed the room. My only thoughts at that very moment were of, how _demented_ Paul was, and how I was going to escape this prison cell we call a living room. I felt so anxious to leave.. I didn't want to be in their presence right now.. I felt, _weird_.

I rolled my eyes I reached my destination at Sammy's side, my arms glued across my chest. I looked down at Sam giving him the old :: 'Whats-Going-On' look, which he simply turned away to look at a smirking David. I nearly growled in anger.

"_Well.._" David began, his eyes scanning every curve I owned. I shuddered, but remained in place. My mind told me to leave, but my heart told me to stay.. Haha, My heart.. Yeah, _thats what told me_ to stay..

I was feeling nervous more than anything.. I didn't know these boys, and the way they looked at me, gave me the creeps. I wanted to grab Sam's hand and lead him out of the room.. I needed to chill out for awhile, away from the boys.. And still, I'm gladly not scared of David any more Thank you reality check... Oh, and Sam too. Can't forget the little brother.

"Missy's _anxious._." David finished, making the boys howl with laughter. I felt my face drain of it's color as I stood frozen in place. How did he know that? How did he know that I was anxious? Did he read my mind?

Damn Missy he cant read minds, he's _normal_.. More like read my face.. My actions? Yeah, lets go with that.. My actions, He read the way I stood next to Sammy. Well, I was anxious, anxious to get away from his weird little friends.. And him, of course. They all just... Uhh!

Why me!?

I huffed and grabbed Sam's arm, (which I instantly loosened my grip on once I remember today's Bradley Gregg meltdown) and swiftly began to make my way out of the room. But _defiantly_ not before adding my last words to the argument.

"Yeah, Anxious to get away from _you_!" I replied with a cool smirk of my own, before exciting the living room, Sam in tow like a lost puppy.

"She wants me." I herd Paul snicker, loud enough for me to hear. I was intended to hear it.. I knew I was, like always, Paul was so fucking predictable.. Stupid pig.

"Keep dreaming _Paul_!" I shouted. I took note of the venom in my voice, but only grinned as I realized it was there. My voice had also echoed against the walls, making it's way back to Paul and the boys. I herd laughing, really loud laughing, before Paul's head poked out of the doorway, a grin on his lips as we looked into my eyes.

"Every night, _baby_!" He called, earning more laughter from the living room. I cringed as the taste of sour vomit entered my mouth.

What a _sick pig_.. And I have.. _That_.. to live with.

Wish me luck... I'm afraid I'm going to need it.

_**Authors note::(PLEASE READ:))  
**_**_Sooo.. Theres another chapter complete.. I wanted to get another done quickly for my awesome fans!:) I dont think this one if very good though:P Let me know, haha:) _**

**_Soo.. In spirt of all of my fans.. I'm giving a choice/vote for the next chapter... Yay! Go fans!_**

**_VOTE:_**

**_*More fluff between David and Missy!_**

**_*GO SLOWER WITH FLUFF! NO FLUFF AT THE MOMENT!_**

**_*David should leave Missy a note, what could it say!?_**

**_*ETC, YOU CHOOSE!:)_**

**_Let me know your ideas, if you have any... If you dont, thats fine too, I just thought this would be fun! Dont be afraid to review your thoughts:D_**

**_READ AND REVIEW;)_**


	8. Somethings Wrong Sammy!

**_"If Someone's On Your Mind, Maybe Their Suppose To Be There.. -Unknown."_**

* * *

"What was that about?" I asked Sam as he pushed the clear glass doors open to show the large swimming pool. The harsh aroma of chlorine assaulted my nostrils as he let the door swing closed behind us. I turned my full attention to the room that stood before me,shocked as usual. The room was amazing..

The main colour was aqua marine, with the perfect mix of creamy white. Chair's littered the pool side, sitting a few feet away from the actual water, all lined up on a perfect slant. Black towel's were folded neatly at the foot of each chair, waiting to be used.

It reminded me of those cheap summer movies where the nerdy guys walks a long the long line of chairs where the hot girls sat, waving flirtatiously at him.. Haha, Yeah.. _Those cheap ass movies._ (Sorry, I have a strong dislike for that genre of movie.. Haha!)

A circle shaped hot-tub sat on the far end of the room, while the large pool sat in the middle. I noticed an assortment of multicoloured floater's sat pushed against the back wall. I could sit on one of those for awhile I guess, read my magazine... I really wasn't in the mood for swimming tonight, which was a total shock, since I loved to show off my swimming skills.. But tonight, I had way to much on my mind.

For one.. _David_.. As usual, wouldn't get out of my mind. Especially after what just happened with the boys, I knew for sure he wasn't going to disappear any time soon. He always seems to be just sitting there, ever since we met he moved his way into my mind. He was stuck like glue.. Like super glue.  
I sighed and looked at Sam who was standing uncomfortably by my side, his eyes narrowed to the ground. He didn't seem like he wanted to talk to me, well it's not that.. It's that he didn't want to talk about this subject.

"Nothing." Sam finally answered, dismissing my previous question. I could tell he was lieing through his teeth. Sam hardly ever lies to me, since he know's he can't. He was never a good liar, and he still isin't until this day. So, he's just making this harder on himself. I wanted answer's, and he was going to give them too me.. I hope.  
"Sam. I'm not stupid, okay? Something's wrong.. Well, maybe not in a bad way, but something's different.. In a creepy sorta way." I replied, crossing my arms in front of my chest. Sam shook his head and began to walk away, that's when my hand shot out and caught him by his wrist. I gently let go, as he looked up at me. His features showed shock, while his eyes showed fear. Fear that I would find out the deep secret that he's held from me for all this time.. Fear that I would find out what was wrong with this whole entire place, what was fucking wrong with my life. He knew I knew something, because I just stated it. Now it was time to get my answer's.  
"Sam." I nearly whispered, my voice quiet and pleading. I heard him inhale slowly before his mouth formed the words he was about to speak. I could see him searching his mind for the right thing to say, all I could do was be patient and wait.  
It was about a minute before he finally spoke, his voice was quiet, but that's what ear's were for. Right?  
"You have _dreams_.. Don't you?" He whispered. My breath hitched in my throat as my entire body went numb.

_ What!?_

_**Authors note:**_

_**Mhahahaha! A cliff hanger!;) Don't worry, I'll be updating soon.. Mhahah:) I hope you like this, It was written fairy quick after ALOT of writing and thinking. This is one of those chapters just fit into the story to add to the story line, the plot.. So.. I told you I wasn't done with the FREDDY DREAMS!:) Hehe:)**_

_**Also, I know i'm not the best at spelling, but whatever.. I try:) I believe it's about what's written on the page, not so much the spelling. But I do run spell check's haha, they only pick up on so much! :) Also, another quick reminder, this story is set in 2013 NOT the 1980's.. I wanted an original idea, so sorry if I came across as 80's ahah:) Any ways, I'm rambling.. Off to a shout out!**_

_**~* A special shoutout goes too...*~**_

_**~takingmytears~**_

_**You should read::**_

_***Beautiful thoughts.* And **__***Frozen Without Your Touch***_

_**Both very interesting story's, by an amazing person.. **_

_**Takingmytears**_

_**(Love the pen name by the way, very catchey:)) **_

_**Well, Hope you enjoyed my story so far! Love all my loyal readers and reviewers;) Hope you guys have a great read.. Also, dont forget..**_

_**READ AND REVIEW;)**_


	9. Dude What?

**_"Then This Thing Turned Out So Evil, I Don't Know Why I'm Surprised..-Eminem"_**

* * *

The words my kid brother spoke hit me like a brick wall. I could feel the blood rush from my face as I stared at him blankly. He looked back at me nervously, as if every word he spoke was being listened in on.. A secret, a secret that not only he knew, but someone else as well.

But I didn't understand.. This was supposed to be funny to an immature child such as Sam.. Having creepy dreams and not knowing all the answers..

He was supposed to be laughing now.. Clutching his bare sides as he rolled around on the aqua marine tiles, laughing so hard tears fell from his cheeks.. Instead, he stood in front of me his arms crossed over his chest as his features flashed _'Nervous'_ and his eyes shone _'Courage'_.

"Everyone has dreams Sam.. Duh." I replied, my voice nearly coming out as a slight squeak. I was playing it off as if he made the mistake, but my face sold me out.. I could tell by the way he looked at me, with one eyebrow arched and his eyes sending me the glare: _'I know your lieing'_. I knew he knew.. But I couldn't give in that easy.. I was Missy Emerson.. Not some neive chick that will cave under a simple look in one of those stupid cliche novels.. I was a strong woman.. Not a squriming child.. I wasn't scared.. _I was Missy Emerson_..

He bit his lip under my gaze. I could tell he was uncomfortable, he knew information that I desperately needed to know.. And he knew, but it seemed as though he wasnt ready to let me in on his little secret.. It seemed he was protecting someone.. _Or something_..

"Not like that Missy.. You know _exactly_ what I'm talking about." His voice came out in a hushed tone. No sarcasm.. No lies.. Just honesty..He knew about them, what was I going to do? I needed to think about a plan.. I couldn't just tell him, _could I? _

Was he trustworthy? Could I seriously tell him my deepest secret, and trust him not to tell a single soul.. Even Nunook?.. I havent even told Mike, and he would be the first one on my list to tell.. If I was going to tell anyone.. Why did _Sam_ have to find out first? Uhh..

His deep hazels jerked from my now shivering body and to the door behind me.. Watching.. Watching to see if anyone was _watching us.._ I felt weird.. Really weird. Something was going on, and I was going to get anwser's from him.. Now. I think I deserve to know what the hell is going on.. And I think the right time to ask from them is _now_..

"It's.. Their.." He stuttered, his eyes flicking from the ground and back up to me. Jesus.. Could this kid just spit it out already!?

I snapped.

I stepped forward and lightly put my hand on his shoulder.. I needed to know, It was killing me slowly.. curiousty was killing me..Damn it!

Sam looked up at me, his eyes glazed with fear as I gave his bear shoulder an encouraging squeeze.

"What is it Sammy?" I whispered, my voice anxious yet my tone remained calm. All there to do was wait.. Soon, I found out all my waiting was totally worth it.. He spoke.

"They're Vampires.." He replied, my mouth instantly fell open.

_What the hell!? _

* * *

I felt my vision grow darker as the flashbacks of my twisted nightmares came rushing back.. David biting my neck.. The dark silhouette haunting my every move. His words..

_'Missy.. Your so close..'_

Everything was rushing at me all at once.. All the questions that went swirling around in my brain.. All of the non-sense I was thinking about.. It was all true.. They were.. No.. They can't be.. But Sam said so.. And he knew about my dreams.. My life is so screwed up..

There vampires.. My whole family were shit sucking vampires..

OH YOU WAIT TILL MOM FINDS OUT BUDDY!..

Wait! Hold up!

Mom's a vampire too..

_Shit._

* * *

**_A special thanks to everyone who helped me out with this.. Giving me ideas.. Letting me know what you think:) I really appreciate it! Love all of you guys!:) Soo... This is another cliffie, and I decided that Sam would spill the beans on their secret, than blackout.. Quite orginial if I do say so myself:) Hope you enjoyed, let me know what you think:) Also, For the vote.. David will most likely be in the next chapter, with alittle fluff, and maybe a note?:D Hehe:)_**

**_READ AND REVIEW;)_**


	10. Mate? Isint That Like A Soulmate?

**_"We Were Given: Two hands to hold, to legs to walk, two eyes to see, two ears to listen, but why one heart? Because the other was given to someone else for us to find.-Uknown"_**

* * *

_"Sam! Why did you tell her!? We were waiting for the correct time.." _

_"I know Max! But I couldn't wait.. She was crumbling.."_

_"Correction hotshot, You were crumbling.."_

_"Shut up Mike!"_

_"Samuel! Micheal! Please."_

_"Sorry mom..." They're voices chimed in sync._

There was a brief moment of silence as my body lay still as can be.. I wasnt about to open my eyes.. I was going to listen and see what the hell was going on. Maybe they can't be honest with me while I'm awake, but while they think I'm knocked out.. I can listen.. What they don't know wont hurt them.

_"Sam.. Did you see the look on your brothers face when he seen her? It was the ultimate betrayal on your side, and as for Missy.. You hurt her in ways that are unexplainable.. It's bad enough she can't understand whats going on, but you had to tell her about her dreams also.. And it's only her 2nd night here!"_

The room was silent as I felt someone's hand slide across my forehead.. My mother's. I knew by the scent of lilac perfume that assaulted my nostrils. I knew her smell anywhere...

_"Listen Max.. I didn't know.. Well.. I did, but she's my sister.. I can't lie to her.. I love her."_

_"Your begging to sound more and more like David everyday.."_

_"What!? He says that out loud?" Sam snickered evily. Max let out a tortured sigh. _

I could tell by the sound of his voice that he was begging to become fusterated, but he has dealt with boys before.. So he's use to it. Right? It was funny, his voice remained calm, yet he seemed to be angery.. Thats my step father for you.. Step father.. Its now easier to say, Ironic right?

_"Of course not.. He thinks it."_

There was another pause. I could feel the tension flowing throughout the room.. Sam was in deep shit.. There was no denying that.

_"Sam.. Thats the type of thing you would say out loud to a girl, not David. He's not a softie.."_

Leave it to my big brother Micheal to lift the unwanted tension, creating an annoying atmosphere. I was about to roll my eyes at Micheal's childishness when I realized the situation once more and remained still.. I couldn't let them know I was awake! I needed to know more!

_"MIKE!" _

_"Boys.. Please." Mom begged, leaving the room in silence once more._

_"I think It would be best if they left for awhile Lucy.. David wants to see his mate anyway, and he's already made it clear he doesn't want Sam around while he's visiting her."_

Mate!? Now I'm confused.. Isint that like.. Your soul mate? The person your destined to be with? JEEZE! That explains the love at first sight deal.. Wow.. My 2nd day here and I've already found my soul mate.. I think my life is slowly turning into one of those cliché novels.. I know it is.. Wait!? Is this a dream.. Hmm.. Dont think so..

_"Yes, That would be alright for now.. Sam, Michael." Mom instructed, as a two pairs of footsteps trailed out of the room without another word.._

_"Max.. Is she going to be okay?" Mom finally asked, her tone laced with concern about her daughters well being.. AWEE.. Gotta love mom._

_"Of course my dear.. She just fainted thats all.. She will be awake in no-time."_

_"I know that.. But is she going to be okay?" _

Max sighed once more as I felt a blanket being lightly placed over my torso.

_"Of course Lucy.. She will be fine.. Vampires have a weird way of working.. Vampire mates even weirder.."_

There was once again a moment of silence before my mother spoke, her voice more confident this time but the concern wavered slightly...

_"David's a good man Max.. If I had to pick out of everyone on this planet for my daughter's mate.. It would most defiantly be him. I know he will take care of her... "_

_"Of Course.. He loves her, he's told me so himself"_

I could almost feel my mothers smile. If my eyes weren't closed, I would have thought it would be directed towards both Max and I.. But I can't be for sure.

There was another moment of silence as I inhaled slowly.. Feeling the need to take an intake of air before the two decided to leave the room.. Leaving me in the company of only me, myself and I.. Fun. I was right.

My mother leaned down and whispered 'I love you' into my ear before giving me a kiss on the cheek, as did Max, which was surprise.. But I stayed still while they left the room, leaving me in the eerie comfort of lonelyness..

* * *

**_Authors note:_**

**_Thought I'd have Missy Listening in on the conversation, haha:) Evil Missy! So.. Here's another fairly short chapter for you guys to read. I think the next one will be of her listening in on David and the boys.. Maybe:) Since Max already stated here that they would be visiting her:D Who knows! Hehe:) Hope you enjoyed, sorry for the long wait! Hope to have another up soon!:D_**


	11. Believe In Me, I'm A Vampire!

_**"Run Your Finger's Through My Soul. For Once, Just Once, Feel Exactly What I Feel.. Believe Exactly What I Believe.. Perceive What I Perceive.. Look, Experiance, Examine.. Just For Once, Just Once; Understand-Uknown"**_

* * *

I thought I was safe when they excited out of the room.. I thought I was safe for at least another 5 minutes, to be alone to soak in my own worries.. But right after they left.. David stepped in... Great. My breathing was slow, as if I were sound asleep.. Which was stupid, because their vampires.. They can probley hear my heart race, and my pulse beat.. Jesus.. Come to think of it, they probley wanted me to hear that whole conversation.. Hmm.. I may have to ask once I'm done pretend sleeping/freaking out.

_"Missy.."_

His voice rung throughout my ears, but I chose not to repsond.. If he had anything to say, he can say it now.. While i'm asleep.. Or pretending to be asleep.

_"Missy.. I know your awake, open your eyes"_

Shit.. Huhhh... I should have known.. Stupid Missy.. Stupid Missy! Maybe he wont know.. Maybe he's just saying that to trick me..

_"Missy, I'm not trying to trick you.. Open your eyes.. I'm a vampire, not stupid."_

Well than.. I must be crazy because I just think that guy read my thoughts. Thats impossible.. So are vampires.. Maybe this was all just a sick fucking joke to trick me. Maybe this was my family trying to make up for lost time.. But.. It doesn't feel that way.. It feels so..

_"Real?"_

My breath hitched in my throat, and without another thought.. I let my eye lids slip open..

* * *

My eyes fluttered open, coming in contact with complete darkness. The pain began to strike as my head pounded, giving no mercy on my slowly healing thoughts. A familiar dark silhoutte stood next to my balacony window, looking down on the colorful garden below. His face was hidden, only his dark figure could be seen. It was him.. I was right.. Everyone of my dreams was real.. _David was my Freddy Kreguor_..

"David." I murmured, my voice sounded weak as the name floated out of my mouth. My name sounded so good coming out of his mouth, but his out of mine.. Sounded so wrong. Everything was wrong. Even if David happens to be my mate(Which in my mind, is highly impossible..) I don't think we would go together well. For the simple reason:

David's so _perfect_.. While I'm so _imperfect_..

Shit! Missy stop thinking! David can read your thoughts.. Well, I think so..

"Stop thinking that." His tone came out as a growl, a command... He was commanding me to stop thinking that thought.. HELL NO! He may be able to command his little boys, but not me. I'm Missy fuckin' Emerson.. And _Missy fuckin' Emerson_ does NOT get commanded by no one.. Even if it is this super hot MISSY SHUT THE HELL UP!

"I can think what I want to think." I replied smugly, my voice still sounding strained. I heard him sigh quietly, not turning to face me.. Just standing. What was wrong with him!? There's something wrong with him.. There defiantly is something wrong with David.. Wait! Maybe it's because of me..

"Stop thinking that!" He repeated, his command coming out a lot more firm than before. But me being me, stupid Missy decides to challenge him.

"No David.. Screw you.. What's my thoughts to you? What I think, doesn't hurt you!" I answered. I took note of the firmness of my voice that matched David's perfectly. Ha! I was beginning to even act like this guy.. This guy.. _David_..

I bit my lower lip as I waited for the response that never came. He just stood, at my window, gazing out into the garden. I yawned quietly and began to flip over on my stomach. I was tired.. Really tired.. All of this vampire bullshit was overwhelming me.. Fuck.. I wish this would just end!

I snuggled into one of my pillows, hugging it close to my chest as I gazed across the room at David. He probley knew by his vampire sense's that I was staring.. But whatever.. He could also read my uncontrolable thoughts.. But.. Someone.. I'm confortable. Weird right?

Maybe I was starting to believe.. Maybe this cliché life couldn't be so bad. I mean.. I'm not scared.. Theres nothing really to be scared of(Well, the fact that they could attack at any moment..But who's counting that? Right?..) If they were going to rip me to shreds.. they would have done so long before now. And I don't think my poor mother would let my new family tear me apart.. Even though she has turned into a beast also.

I continued to stare at David, my eyes tracing his figure over for the 100th time. I was surprised he didn't do anything.. Really surprised actually.. A guy like David would usually blow his temper and storm out of the room.. But not him.. What's up with this guy?

"Have you ever thought.. Just for one minute.. That maybe all of this is true.. And maybe it's not Sam or Michael or anyone playing a sick joke on you?.. Have you ever thought that maybe I am your true mate.. And maybe.. Just maybe" He took an intake of breath as I shivered uncomfortably. "That your thoughts do hurt me."

I lay quietly, waiting for him to turn and face me, but he never did. To anwser his question.. Of course I've thought about all of that.. But it seems so unreal.. Someone like David being my mate? Vampires? Eating people.. I mean, come on! But my thoughts hurt him? Ouch..

"Yes." I whispered. I knew he could hear me.. I'm glad he could, because I really don't want to confess that one more time. I can already feel myself heating up. This is no more fun and games.. This is real life.. And in real life, I have a family of vampires.. I have David as my mate.. My dreams suddenly are true.. That's a lot to take in a couple of days.. I've hardly said a word to David, and he is already confessing that we are mates. Everyone is.. We are mates, and my family is undead, and my dreams are true.. It's something I'll have to take in.. But I need to know I'm not going insane.. I need to see..

"Show me." I whispered once more. My voice hung in the air for a moment before David turned out of the moonlight to reveal not his face to me.. But it was not his face.. It something much scarier.

At that very moment.. I knew everything that was said was true..

Or the vampire part anyways..

* * *

He looked like something out of a horror movie, but in real life.. It's much worst. His cheek bones were deformed to look higher than usual, deforming his whole face, as a pair of snowy white fangs glistened under the small ray of moonlight shining down on his dark figure through the clear window. You would think his fangs would be the thing that would scare me in the most, since thats one of the parts of his vampire body that could do the most damage to me..

But his eyes.. His eyes were what scared me the most.

They shone a fiery crimson instead of the pale ice blue my David's eyes normally were.. (My David.. I like the sound of that.. My David)...

"I'm a monster.. Run like everyone else does.." He hissed venomously, though his words were spoken with a deep hurt. I noticed my mouth was hanging open, but my body stayed in place. No more was it shivering, but it was frozen in fear. Fear of what lie before me.. If he wanted to rip my throat out, he could do it now.. He was a vampire. Vampires were real.. Everything I hadn't believed in turned out to be an everyday thing.. Wow.. This was..

"Demented.. Disturbing?" David growled, trying his best to finish my sentence. But I simply shook my head, opening my mouth to awnser his unspoken question..

"Amazing."

* * *

**_Authors note: Soooo... I've decided too make David alittle more fluffy for my romance lovers out there. I know how hard it is to keep David in charcter and do fluff at the same time, so I think i'm going to go for alittle OOC David, but not to OOC, Just enough to satisfy my viewers;) A big thanks to everyone who is reading! I love you guys, thanks so much for all of the support. I had to give you another update as soon as possible when I checked my 57 Reviews! You guys are so incouraging, love you!:D I'll be updating soon, and I'm very glad you guys are enjoying! I'll be updating soon, and if there is anything you want added to my chapters, or to see more of in the future let me know... Also lets take a quick vote!:)_**

**_VOTE:_**

**_1. FLUFFY DAVID! LOVE FLUFF, WANT WAY MORE FLUFF!:)_**

**_HIM IN CHARCTER! HE DEFFINATLY NEEDS TO STAY IN CHARCTER! BUT WITH FLUFF!:)_**

**_Let me know your thoughts, always love to hear from my viewers:) Thanks..:)_**

**_READ AND REVIEW;))_**


	12. Mixed Emotions

_**"Don't Think This Is Just A Single Rose.. But This Is My Love For You, From My Heart-Unknown"**_

* * *

He stood for a moment, clearing dumbstruck. I knew he couldn't believe the words that had just escaped my mouth, I couldn't either.. But there they were, hanging in the air between us.. Following our every move.

It felt as though a million magnet's were hung on the wall and I was a paper clip. The pull between both David and I became stronger as we looked deep into each other's eyes. All I wanted to do was to be near him.. To be standing next to him, with my arms wrapped around his neck and my lips pushed against his.

No, I didn't want him.. _I needed him_.

His crimson iris' followed my body as I began to stir out of my blanket's and onto the floor. The cover's had fallen and hit the ground, but I didn't bend down and pick them up.. I left them there.. I needed David.

He watched as I stumbled towards him, my footsteps echoing through out the darkness. I usually hated the silence, but tonight I was in love with the silence. The silence between David and I was not awkward nor uncomfortable.. It seemed _perfect_. David was perfect.. But my thoughts hurt him? I never wanted to hurt him.. Never ever.. Why did I hurt him?

"Do my thoughts hurt you?" I whispered as I took a single step forward. He gazed into my eyes for a moment longer before turning away. I noticed him give a barely unnoticeable nod, that's when I decided it was time for another question. But I let the silence do its thing before questioning him once more.

"What hurts you about my thoughts?" I asked again, my voice still quiet, but my tone surprisingly came out concerned. Now that I knew this was all true.. I needed to know everything.. I needed to know more about vampires, mates, the boys, my family.. David.. Everything. And I think I want to start with David, because as time goes on, the pull becomes stronger and I can't resist.. Vampire or not.. He didn't scare me.

There was a pause as I reached him. His face had changed back to my his normal look as I stood in front of him. I wanted to be closer.. But for now this would have to do.. Sadly. I wanted him from the first time I saw him.. Yeah, And I blamed it on hormones.. Now I know it was far from it. He was my mate.

"Your emotions." He finally answered. I sucked in a deep breath and tossed the thought around in my mind for a while. My emotions.. My emotions are what hurt him.. The way I felt towards him, being a vampire, my dreams.. Everything.. It never only hurt me, but it hurt David.. Oh my gosh..

"I'm sorry." I apologized slowly.. I was truly sorry. If I could take my time back I would have tried to control them as much as possible, just so they wouldn't hurt him.. I felt so bad.. Jesus it was so wrong!

He never said a word, or gave a nod, nothing. Instead he walked over to my bedside table and pulled a red rose from the bunch and set it down next to the table.. The rose was unhealthy.. It was black, and withered.. It was dead. Why was he giving me a red rose? A dead one at that.. Why was he sending me so many mixed messages? Ughhh.. Missy! Control your damn emotions.. It's better for both you and David.

I stood in place, not letting my eyes leave his body. I watched as his fingertips brushed the wilted petals, sliding down the stem. He pulled his hand away, and without another word he left the room, leaving me standing alone in the darkness. His face becoming only a memory.

* * *

I stood for a little while longer, looking across the room at the wilted rose. Was this his funny way of saying something? Because in my book, 'I love you' is not expressed by placing a dead red rose on someone's bedside table. It isnt cute nor romantic.. So why did he do it? Uhh.. So many mixed emotions..

I finally decided it was time to fall asleep. As confused as I was, I needed sleep. Every human being needs sleep, that's a given... If it was up to me I'd stay up all night, just to think about David.. But my eyelid's were begging to droop.. I was slowly falling asleep standing in middle of my room..

So without any further thoughts I crawled into bed, falling asleep to the memory of David as I watched the wilted rose sitting idely on my dresser.

* * *

_Tap, Tap._

_Tap, Tap._

_Tap, Tap._

_His footsteps echoed through out the long hallway just like they had before. It was once again brightly lit, and felt more welcoming than ever. I had a feeling I knew what would come next, but I couldn't wake up.. But somewhere deep inside of me knew, I didn't really want to wake up.. Because my curiosity got in the way, like always._

_His dark figure appeared down the dark hallway. I couldn't see his face, but I could hear his voice echoing just like his footsteps had before._

_"Missy..."_

_Once again my name was dragged a mile long, but it sounded so good coming out of the lips of an angel. He looked like an angel, a perfect angel. He suddenly disappeared without a trace, bringing warm tears to my eyes. Oh how I missed him.. I just_ _wanted to hold him in my arms.. But I couldn't, he was gone.._

_Thats when he re-appeared in front of me, a smirk plastered onto his lips like usual. He held his hand out just like before, but this time, as stupid as what I was.. I took it again, this time without hesiation. His smirk grew wider as he pulled me close, wrapping both arms securely around me as his lips moved closer to my neck. A scream was locked up inside of me, it was right behind my lips when he did something I never imagined he would ever do. He kissed my neck ..affectionatly.. As he whispered into my ear.._

_"Now you know what we are Missy.. Look at your rose.. Your welcome." He chuckled darkly as the world spun around.. And I was back into my bed again._

* * *

My eyes slid open gracefully. Instead of waking up in a panic, I was comfortable.. For a change. But my emotions were running wild.. And without notice hot tears glazed my smokey grey eyes as I hid my face into my pillow.. Sobbing uncontrollably. I knew my sobs were getting louder by the minute, but I didn't care.. I let all my emotions run free.. I needed to let it all out. I hope I wasnt hurting David.. But I needed to cry. It just helped.

Why was I crying? It's so hard for me to admit it.. Outloud, and to myself.. I would never admit it to anyone else..

I was crying because..

_Because finally.._

_I wish my dream was my reality._

* * *

Davids words ran through my mind once more as I sobbed. I remembered every word he said...Suddenly my head jerked up from my pillow.

_"Now you know what we are.. Now you know what you are.. Look at your rose.. Your welcome."_

The rose.. He said look at the rose..

My eyes flicked towards the wilted rose which was now... Fully restored.. How? How was that possible, everything is possible with a vampire I guess. But what does this mean? Was he secretly telling me.. No... He couldn't be telling me he loved me. Isint that what a red rose represents? The heart, Love?

He could have picked the white roses, but he picked the red.. He picked the red.. What was he trying to tell me? Maybe my dreams were finally becoming exactly what I wanted them to be..

A reality.

* * *

_**Authors note: Yes, Missy is not so ashamed of her dreams anymore.. Since they are a good thing, and the whole house knows about them;) Haha, poor missy.. But hey! She gets david haha!:D **_

_**So.. I decided to use a peice from The Tribe(Lost boys sequel), with the rose, giving it a twist.:) Haha, hope you like it.. I also used a twilight referance, about how she wanted her dreams to be real;)) Anyways, hope you enjoyed, i'll be updating soon. Let me know what you think;) Oh, And I might be changing the name of this story! Haha, also once again im making david alittle more fluffy haha.. **_

_**Anyways...**_

_**READ AND REVIEW;)**_


	13. He's Not A Monster, He's David

**_"I Want These Gentle Hands, And This Kind Smile.. Even Though I Should Not Want Such A Thing.. He's A Monster..A Killer.. But I Can't Help But Love Him.-Uknown"_**

* * *

I woke up the next afternoon with the red rose intertwined between my fingers, and clasped gently against my heart. The delicate crimson petal's were full of life, as if it had just been picked out of the garden below my personal balcony. Jeez, I'm starting to sound like a spoiled brat.. And it's only been 3 days..

David hadn't shown up mysteriously into my room like I had wanted, but that suited me just fine. I caught up on my precious beauty sleep without any disturbances. I hadn't dreamt, something I was oddly grateful for. It gave me peace, something I hadn't felt in a long time.

I didn't move out of my room for the full day. My appetite was gone, and I felt sick. I didn't really understand why, I just felt it. All I could see laced through out my thoughts was David's vampiric face, smirking at me, ready for the meal in front of him.. Which, sadly, happened to be me. I couldn't shake my dream away, the one where David bit my neck, and killed me. The trauma should be gone, in my last dream he didn't eat me, he gave me a harmless kiss on the neck. Nothing less, nothing more.

But now that I know that vampires are true, and David's not here to mess with my thoughts and emotions.. I'm feeling uneasy.

There are vampires in my house. My mother's a vampire, Max's a vampire, Michael's a vampire, The boys are vampires, David's a vampire.. Sam isnt a vampire.. If he was, he would be asleep in the days, but he's always up with me. Almost everyone is a vampire, which is really scary once you think about it.

Last night, I wasn't scared.. And I don't know why. I think it was because the comforting feeling of my mate being around(Even though he is the very thing I'm scared of) was messing with my emotions. If it was anyone other than David.. I think I would have flipped out. I mean.. _Ahhh_...

_Fangs, Red Eyes.. Deformed face.. Bloodthirsty killer.._

That's enough to scare a girl. But somewhere inside of me.. I still loved him.. Well, liked him..

Mom.. I needed to talk to mom. She was the root to all of this, she was the one who got together with a vampire, and let her children be brought into this.. Mom.. Mom.. Mom.. What have you done now?

I mean, is this a safe enviroment? Someone could go bloodthirsty and latch onto my very delicate neck.. If nobody stopped them. They could suck the life out of me, and I would be dead.. Forever..

_'Missy... Missy..'_

David's voice whispered throughout my head. I could hear his plain as day, as if he was sitting in front of me, having a conversation. I felt my body freeze as I stood before my balcony, my greys fixed on the sun, as it sunk further and further below the horizon.. He was calling my name.. Inside of my head!? I didn't seem like him.. This was just my mind playing tricks on me.. TRICKS DONT EXIST MISSY!

Okay.. Maybe.. If it is him... I could play this twisted game too. And you know what!? Missy Emerson is a winner, not a loser.. I'm gonna win this game once and for all. That's when I finally went against my better judgement and did it... I answered him.

_'David...'_

* * *

_**Authors note: PLEASE READ, VOTE BELOW!:)**_

_**Okay, so I'm glad you guys are enjoying my story so far. I had to quickly make this chapter for you all to read, just because I love the great support, and all of my readers. I dont think this one is very good, It's just placed into this story for the storyline, just like the last one.. But let me know. Do you think I should go back and edit? Or is this fine? :D Also to the quote above I added 'He's A Monster' To fit this chapter, the rest of the quote I found online:)**_

_**I also fixed up this chapter, so the boys wont be coming in until alittle later in the story.. I thought right now I would just show her emotions towards how her mate messed with her mind, and how she is really scared of vampires like any normal person.. So, i will go ahead with the boys, acouple chapters later..**_

_**But I have thought that Missy should have a real name, for David to know.. Hehe, I'm going to be evil with this! And some drama will happen:)**_

_**So here are the names I've picked out. I also need a reason to why she doesnt like to be called this name.. I have acouple names that start with M for missy, and acouple orginial names that dont. Feel free to add you names in the review, Please vote! I love to hear your ideas!:) I've searched all these names up online, love them all.. Vote..;)**_

_**VOTE:Missy's real name!**_

_**Mercy**_

_**Sapphire **_

_**Mellie **_

_**Crimson**_

_**Mist**_

_**Marney**_

_**Melodic**_

_**Indigo**_

_**Aurora**_

_**ETC..**_

_**.. Let me know you orginial/unique names:) What would you like Missys real name to be, I really want to keep it away from used names.. Soo.. Let me know what you think!**_

_**-Merrillxoxo;)**_

_**READ AND REVIEW;)**_


	14. Don't Let Love Go

_**"When You Find True Love, Never Let It Go.. Because Who Knows.. It Might Not Come Back..-Unknown"**_

* * *

I stood for a moment, waiting for my que to call his name once more..But it never came, my head was silent. I smiled to myself and began to walk across my room to my door, grasping the handle tightly. I needed something to eat, all of this mind telepathy was making me hungry!

I sure didn't want to see the boys, but then again.. I needed to eat. The sun was setting, and I had stayed in my room all day.. Maybe I can go have snack in the hot tub, relieve my nerves for a while.

And that's exactly what I did.

I dressed in blood-red tank top(Get it, I'm wearing a tank-top, that's red.. Hehe) and a pair of black swimming bottoms. I walked downstairs, went into the kitchen, grabbed a root beer from the fridge and a big bag of salt and vinegar chips from the cup-board and headed to the pool area. Ha! If a nice warm hot tub can't make me feel better, I don't know what will..

I trudged down the hallway, trying my best not to run into anyone on the way to the pool. I wanted to be alone, without disturbances from vampires.. They scare me, plus, I needed a lot of time to just chill out and think.

I was almost to the pool area when I bumped into my poor mother. Her eyes were casted towards the ground, so I literally bumped into her. Sad really.. She looked so upset. Maybe it was because of me..

"It's not because of you.." She began, Her mind reading skills went ignored.. She pulled me into a hug and at first, I flinched at her touch at first, but then began to think.. This is my mother.. She will never hurt me. This is soft-hearted Lucy Emerson we've talking about here!

I wrapped my arms around her, both root beer and chips still grasped into my hands. I felt warm tears graze my eyes as I shut them at once. Feeling my mother's hug brought me back to reality.. She would never let anyone hurt me.. She was my protector. Even if she was now a vampire, something I hated.. She would not hurt me, she loved me.. I could see it in her eyes.

A million thoughts ran through my mind at that exact moment.. I had so many questions to be answered, and maybe this could be my mother, daughter bonding time with my mom.

"Is David really my mate.. Is that real?" The words came tumbling out of my mother uncontrollably. That was one of the biggest questions I wanted to know.

I felt her nod as she gently whispered :'Yes' into my ear, making me shudder slightly. The truth was out.. My mom never lies to me. I knew that every question I wanted to ask her, she would anwser honestly..

Sure she never came out and told me she was a vampire and that they existed, but.. She never lied, something I know she would never be able to do.

"I know vampire exist mom.. David showed me." I sounded so childish, but I didn't care. I needed my mother more than ever now.. I was like the little teenage girl reflected in the mirror.. But right now, I could care less..

"I know." She whispered, on the verge of tears. I felt a single tear escape my eyes as I dropped the plastic bottle to the floor, along with the bag of chips, hugging my mother closer. I felt myself going into sobs in the blink of an eye, but my mother held me close. I forgot about going swimming, I forgot about the beast everyone but sam and I were.. I started to remember what makes a family.

_Love_.

"Does he love me like Max says he does?" I whispered, remembering the conversation they had while I pretended to be asleep. I knew they wanted me to hear, so I didn't mind telling on myself out for such a thing. Everything they had said that night, I had needed to know.. So.. I don't think mom minded either.

"Yes." She answered. Thats when she started to hug me tighter. I can remember all of those conversations about falling in love with a boy that I sincerely thought was pointless at the time.. But in the end, it wasnt.. And now I understand that.

I understand the lesson my mother was trying to explain to me my whole life..

_Love._

* * *

_I was 13 years old the very first time I had asked my mother about love. It was the night of my very first school dance, and a boy named Richie had asked me to go with him. _

_When he had walked me home that night, on my doorstep he had kissed me on the lips tenderly, as if I were one of his mother's fine tea cups that could break if dropped._

_At that very moment I felt butterflies dance into my stomach, and fireworks explode beneath my_ eyelids.._ I thought that was love.. But it wasn't.. It was a type of love, puppy love, but it sure as hell wasnt true love._

_I had smiled as I pecked him on the cheek and walked inside to a smiling Lucy Emerson. Her face was filled with delight as tears grazed her deep set chocolate browns. I had no idea why she was crying.. And smiling.. Everything was so confusing.. I had just had my very first kiss, while my mother was almost in tears._

_Thats when she took my hand and sat me down at the kitchen table and we had talked about love._

_It was just the two of us that night, just me and mom. Both Sam and Michael had been over to their friend's house, while I had just gotten my first kiss on the front porch in Phoenix. That was an amazing night, I could feel it in the pit of my stomach. It was a beautiful moment, and both my mother and I knew it. She was over protective, but delighted at her daughters first crush. I could remember her very words as she hugged me goodnight._

_"I can see by the look in your eyes that you have a crush.. But I can also see that you don't love him. True love is very hard to find missy.. So when you get it.. Hold onto it.. Promise?"_

_I smiled and hugged her tight._

_"Promise."_

_Right than I had made a promise to my mother that I was bound to keep. When true love comes, don't let it slip through your fingers.. And I defiantly wouldn't let my mate slip through my fingers. We were made for each other, and we both knew it. I loved him and he loved me.. It might take a while to get use to the idea.. But it's always gonna be there.._

_David.. was always gonna be there.._

* * *

_**Authors note: Soo.. Another short chapter, but it fits in the story line, so I put it there. It's all gonna add up for missy and lucys strong bond as mother and daughter.**_

_**Do you guys want david to come in soon? If so let me know why, and a scene that could be put in:) I would love to see your ideas on some mate stuff:)**_

_**Also don't forget to vote for a name, MISSY'S REAL NAME VOTE is in the last chapter:).. Also I want to give some shoutout's too.. :D**_

_**Evilfalconofdoom: You should really read 'A different kind of love' and vote for the sequel! This author is not into making romance, but the story is a heartwarming blend of comedy and horror:D Keep up the great writing EvilFalconOfDoom, love your story.. So voting for a sequel!**_

_**Also another shoutout goes to:**_

_**Takingmytears: I also recommend her newest story, 'Choking on ashes'.. Very good so far, love everyone of her stories:D Keep up the great writing takingmytears! Can't wait for an update!**_

_**Thank you both for reading and reviewing everyone of my chapters, and following this story:D I love the support this story is getting!:) Thanks everyone!  
**_

_**READ AND REVIEW;)**_


	15. Lucy, The Over Protective Mother

_**"My Mother Gave Me Life And Never Asked For Anything In Return. That Is Her Secret You Know; Always Giving Without Expectations. She Is As Constant As The Sunrise, The Moon, The Stars.. I Count On Her. She Helps Me Find My Way Through The Years And Makes Me Laugh While Doing It. There Are Some Things Only A Mother Could Do.-Uknown"**_

* * *

Lucy Pov.

I hugged my daughter tightly as she sobbed on my shoulder. I could tell she was both worried and scared about David, and the whole vampire thing.. But It's not like I could help it. David is her mate, and as strange at it must be to her.. Max is mine. Becoming a vampire, and both of us having mates was out of my control.. I just wish I could ease the pain that she is going through.. That's why, I haven't told her the truth, about our vicious life as the undead..

This is the first time I've ever lied to my daughter. I wasn't upset about the fact David is her destined mate. Why should I be upset about that? David is a good young man, rebellious, but good. He is a great leader for his pack brothers, and shows his love towards my daughter threw out his thoughts. As hard as he trys to hide his love for her he can't, and we all know it.

But back to the lie I have told..

Jerry, a head vampire from 2 cities over, is Max's beloved younger brother. He has been trying to control his newer vampires for decades now, but nothing seems to work. The boys he's initiated either keep getting staked, or killed by other vampires.. And Owen, the leader of their pack, was almost killed a night ago by our very own David.

David's argument is that he and Dwayne were out hunting late that night, while they come across Owen and his boys killing off a group of punks.. On our territory. Outraged David grabbed the leader and bared his teeth, giving Owen a deep cut on his face that he will always remember. Dwayne managed to grab the angry leader and pull his away before any real damage could happen. Owen and his boys seen their chance and fled, leaving our boys standing beside the mess that had been made.

Max had called Jerry, knowing it was his boys who had made the mess. They are scheduled for a meeting here, in 3 days time. My nerves have gone wild about the matter.. I have Sam and Missy to watch out for.. Two humans who know our secret.. If Owen found out that they know, he would flip.. And maybe kill them while he's at it...

I have my kids to look out for.. Not only David, Michael, and the other boys.. I have two Non-Vampires who are in danger if an argument breaks out.. I have to get them out of the house.. Or maybe even out of the city for awhile. As much as Missy doesn't understand right now, she trust's David.. And David is the one Jerry is the most angered by.. They have to leave the city.. For at least a week.

It's been a night since this all happened. And I'm really glad the other boys were at the cave while David and Dwyane hunted. It could have been very worst, because I know how protective the boys are of David and their turf.. They have a name to uphold around Santa Carla, not only as The Lost Boys.. But the vampire pack as well.. Uhh.. What am I going to do with both my mate.. And Children?

* * *

_**Authors note:**_

_**Sorry for the wait.. Decided to have Lucy Emerson as the super over protective mom.. Who is totally over reacting at the moment! Haha, But I think I will get them out of town for awhile, a week at the most.. Just long enough for the Jerry Drama to leave haha:) Hope you enjoyed! I'll be updating soon!:D Please keep voting for your favorite name:) I love to see your thoughts on the names, and what should happen next, so please let me know:D**_

_**I've been working on a stand by me story lately, called: Ace's in all the right hands.. With Ace Merrill, my all time favorite character. **_

_**Another Author, who has PERFECT Work Is: Entangler.. And you should read Entangler's story called:**_

_******Out on a limb******_

_**It's a stand by me fic, and is one of the best for Ace that I've ever read.**_

_**I REALLY recommend this! This story is the best, and it needs way more reviews/views!:)**_

_**Anyways..**_

_**READ AND REVIEW;))**_


	16. Max's View On Teenagers

***THIS STORY IS BEING CHANGED FROM THE NAME: LOST GIRL: TO ''CONFESIONS OF A TEENAGE NOTHING'' PLEASE DON'T LET THIS DISCOURAGE YOU FROM READING:))***

* * *

_**"Love Doesn't Die, It Only Get's Stronger With Time"-Uknown**_

* * *

Max Pov.

I could hear Missy's faint cry's as she sobbed on Lucy's shoulder. I could hear her thoughts from a mile away, and I knew that it was time for David to bring his mate out.. Get to know her a little bit. As awkward as it is right now.. It will get better.. I know it will.

With Lucy and I, it was terribly awkward. She, just becoming a full vampire along with her oldest Micheal, didn't quite understand what was going on. As for Sam, he was scared of his surroundings for the longest time.. He was even scared to watch a horror movie.. That is, until David and the boys got involved. But that's another story.

My brother Jerry is coming out to Santa Carla, with the matter of David. And if Missy and Sam are discovered being human.. Knowing my unexperienced brother, he may kill them right there. It's to large of a risk, for the human part of my family, and David as well. They need to get out, and I knew Lucy agreed.. But I already know, Missy isnt going to go anywhere with David, she hardly knows him.

They maybe mates, but every relationship needs time to build.. And so, tonight, I will be talking to David about spending time with his mate. Maybe not a the cave just yet, but at the boardwalk, or maybe even dinner. He's a vampire, he may not like the human feel of it at first.. But he's just going to have to get use to it for the time being.. For Missy's sake.

* * *

"David." I call down the long narrow hallway. I listen to my voice as it bounces off of each wall until it meets the ears of David. He would have already of heard his name being spoken through my thoughts, even before it escaped my mouth.. So he should reply sooner than later..

"What?" Was his response, he sounded annoyed.. Tired even..

He has been a teenager for decades now.. You would think he would somewhat get use to living an adult life style. But I guess living as a teenager for years makes you stay in that state of mind also. David is wise beyond what his skin may resemble, but he has him moments.. Like every teenage boy does. He was stuck in that body..

I concentrated and began to speak telepathically with him. I could hear his distant thoughts, and thought it would be best to contact him this way until he has the enegry to finally get up.

Teenagers.. Old or new, what can ya do with them?

Yes, I'm a vampire.. But I'm not all that cruel.. I will let him sleep, and be a teenager. They take me as their leader, and that's all I command, nothing more. For now.

_"David... You have to take your mate out. You two have to bond.."_

_"I will alright? What do you want me to do? Take her out to some 5 star restaurant or something?"_

Sarcasm laced his tone, and I grinned to myself.. Perfect.

_"Yes, that's exactly what you'll do. You know that restaurant on the other side of town, Jay's, You shall take her there. Your mate deserves the finest."_

There was a slight pause, I could tell her was dumbfounded. He should have learned by now.. Sarcasm doesn't work with old max.

_"What the hell am I gonna wear? She won't like it Max!" _

_"Sure she will.. You can either take her there, or do something with her.. You have 2 days to bond with her.. Because after two days, you both are going on a trip."_

_"Your starting to sound like we're getting married or something."_

_"Who says that's not in the future?"_

_"Yeah, Well.. Whatever.. I'll do something with her.. But it's not my fault if she refuses."_

_"Thats my boy.. She's in her room now, Lucy has just left her and is headed towards the kitchen. Go talk to her, remember.. You have a connection. Your her mate."_

There was a slight muffled 'Ok' but nothing more. It was good David was going to try an bond with Missy.. It's about time.

* * *

_**Authors note:**_

_**Another short chapter because I need yet another vote! :) Please vote for Missy's name also.. I need to know for the up coming chapters(Which have ALOT of David for my fluff fans:3)**_

_**VOTE:**_

_**what should happen next?**_

_**watches missy play guitar, than confronts her.**_

_**2. Missy borrows Michael's or one of the boys bikes and they go riding than come home.**_

_** ride on 2 bikes to dinner.**_

_** just hang out..**_

_** ride on one bike to dinner.. than hangout at home..**_

_** .:D**_

_**READ AND REVIEW;))**_


	17. Suprise?

**_"I May Not Be Your First Kiss, Your First Date, Or First Lover. But I Wanna Be Your Last-Unknown"_**

* * *

Missy's Pov.

_Hey Diary.. It's me Missy again. _

_I'm really glad I found you with the moving thing going on, I really thought I lost you. I looked back to my last entry, which happened to be the last day of school.. Not such a good day, but every things almost good now.. Almost._

_I have been denying my feelings about a lot of things lately.. And I know I shouldn't, but what can I do? I've just found out my family are bloodsucking creatures of the night, my Freddy Kreguar dreams are real.. And you'll never understand this Diary.. David's my mate._

_The platinum blonde biker, David.. One of my mother's boyfriends new sons.. And he's the reason I'm denying my feelings of love towards anything lately.. With all the heartbreaks and tears shed over boys, it's hard to love after Christopher.. That cheating son of a bitch. But enough about my horrible past love's.. This is a new love I've found, and his name is David.. And I really don't know what to do any more._

_Mom and I just had our very first talk about the whole vampire and mate thing.. I was dumbstruck when she had confirmed the whole mate thing, though I knew deep down it was true. David can feel my emotions, that was true too.. It's not a physical thing, well it can be at times.. But it's more in the emotions.._

_When I'm upset, David feels upset.. We're connected.. He's my other half.. He's my better half._

_So here it is Diary.. I'm done denying and pretending.. Here is exactly how I feel:(Obviously not in order, HAHA)_

_I love his snowy coloured hair, and the way he walks so gracefully.. _

_I love the way his 5 o'clock shadow looks in the light. _

_I love the way his mysterious eyes bore into mine, and the shivers I feel when I'm near him. _

_I love every single great thought I have of him, and all of the dreams where he smiles and tells me he loves me._

_I love his smile, his pink lips and his seductive smirk._

_I love the way he's not like every other boy.. _

_I love the way he acts around me, the way he made the red rose come back to life through love.._

_I love how he dresses, and how he rides a motorbike._

_I love how he scares the shit out of my little brother, and how he makes me blush over the simplest stuff._

_I love how he gives me butterflies.._

_I love the way he speaks my name, and how we can talk through our minds.._

_I love how he's my mate.._

_I love how he thinks he's a monster when I love him with all of my heart.._

_And lastly.. I love him with everything I have within me.. He's mine.. And he's my better half.. He's the thing that makes me smile for no reason, or play my guitar with such passion. He's everything I could ever want.. _

_Mom says we have to start spending time together.. And you know what? I don't exactly mind.._

_We hardly know each other.. But I know one thing.._

_I'm deeply, uncondinally, In love with him._

-_Missy_

* * *

I placed my pen down and snapped my hard covered diary close with a slam. A slight breeze blew up into my face as I closed my eyes with a smile. It felt really nice getting my feelings out, but I have a feeling its time to put them into action.

It's time to put on my big girl panties and get to know David.. Just like mom had said.. It's time to create a bond. That's when I did the unthinkable.. I whispered his name.. I was going to speak with him telepathically.

_"David..."_

* * *

_"Missy.."_

I was shocked.. I can actually hear him in my head.. And he's speaking my name.. He's replying to my calls.. Oh my gosh, this was totally bitchin'! I can hear him! This is working! I can't believe it!

_"David.. Can you hear me?" _

**_"Of course.. If I couldn't would I be talking back?"_**

_"Well.. No.. But this is unrealistic."_

**_"What do you mean?"_**

_"You know.. The whole Vampire, telepathically speaking- Ugh Never mind."_

**_"Alright.. Well, I got-ummm- a surprise for you..Uh.. Meet me downstairs in 5."_**

_"Come on David.. I'm a girl, give me 10 minutes.."_

**_"Fine.. 10 minutes.. But ya better look nice."_**

_"I always look nice."_

**_"Yeah, you do-I mean -Just-Missy, meet me down stairs in 10 minutes, I'll be in the living room.. Wear something nice."_**

_"Yeah, Alright."_

**_"See you than."_**

_"Yeah, See ya."_

At that very moment, I knew our conversation was over.. But that wasn't my biggest worry.. My biggest worry was what I was gonna wear..

* * *

I jumped into a hot shower, enjoying the hot droplets of water raining on my body.

I had found a dress to wear which was really pretty.. I actually loved it. I can't believe mom had bought this for me and just shoved it into my closet. It deserved to be on a fashion run-way in Hollywood somewhere. It was absolutely beautiful.

It was blood red with ruffles holding it up on my left shoulder. It fell just above my knee and hugged my curves for dear life. I decided to go with a pair of 3 inch red heel's which sat on my bathroom counter, along with my beautiful dress.

I gently switched the water off and wrapped a towel around my soaking water.. From there I began to get ready.

* * *

**_Authors note: Yet another chapter posted for my loyal fans:) So David and Missy's very first date.. Once again vote for names! Hehe:) Next chapter should be posted soon!:) Love you guys! Hope you love this as much as I loved writing!:)_**

**_So here are some recommends:) For some awesome authors that write beautiful stories:_**

**_*FeliciaFelicis- Her Stand By Me Story: You Are Not Alone _**

**_Is a heart warming blend of friendship and romance:) I love it and can't wait for her next update. Not very many people are reading, but I really recommend you take a look. It's worth your time:D_**

**_Thanks everyone! Love you guys!:)  
_**

**_READ AND REVIEW;))_**


	18. This Is Where Everything Starts

_**"Life's A Dance.. You Learn As You Go-Unknown"**_

* * *

I was surprised when David didn't comment on my dress, but that's fine.. I'm sure our night will make up for that. Hopefully.

David was surprisingly well dressed.. I mean, he still wore those black leather boots, and his riding gloves.. But he cleaned up nicely. He had styled his hair, and wore a newer looking pair of dark jeans, along with his worn leather jacket. You could see a peek of a white dress shirt underneath his jacket, but he didn't dare show it off. Damned David.. Could he at least show it a little?

He was silent as we walked out of the house side by side, making our way into the brightly lit garage where everyone's motorbikes sat. Polished and ready to ride.

We had made it out of the house undetected.. Something I'm delighted about. The last thing I need tonight is mascara lines running down my face from another one of my mothers emotional breakdowns. I can't really complain, I mean.. If my daughter had a mate, I'd be crying for my little girl too.

I watched as David mounted onto his black _Trimph_, balancing the bike as his knee high leather boots hit the ground with a soft 'thud'. He looked at me and smirked, waiting for me to climb on.

I couldn't believe it.. Was he going to take me on a bike!? With a DRESS on?

He turned to me and arched an eyebrow, a smirk playing on his pink lips. I placed my hand on my hip and let my weight fall to one leg as I stared back into his icy blue orbs, unaware of his next comment on my earlier thoughts.

"Well.. What other way are we suppose to get there?" He asked, as if the answer was plain. I let a low chuckle escape my lips as I walked across the garage and climbed onto Mike's motorbike. I kicked my heels off and tossed them towards him, in which he caught each in mid-air.

I smirked and looked over at him, enjoying each and every bit of attention I was receiving for my mate before answering.

"I'm not complaining."

* * *

David led the way as we zoomed down the darkened streets of Santa Carla. I loved the feeling of riding, I felt so free.. I always did.. Riding was another one of my hobbies before I moved to California. It's nice to finally be getting back on the bike.. It's a beautiful feeling.

**"Glad you like it.. We could probley go for a ride later.. After dinner?"**

I glanced up at David who was constantly glancing back at me, a grin spread across his lips as he passed me a swift wink in which I merely chuckled and sped up.

**"Dinner huh? Where too? The boardwalk?"**

I asked teasingly, knowing that most boardwalks have greasy burgers and burnt french fries.. But I'm down for anything..

**"I did have a reservation set at Jay's.. But.. We could change it."**

I grinned. Jay's.. That sounded like a nice place..

**"No.. That's fine.. Are we almost there?"**

I could hear the rumble of his laugh echo throughout my head before he replied.

**"Yeah, we're almost there."**

I felt my shoulder's tense as I thought about everything.. We were almost there.. How was this going to work?

**"Anxious?"**

I grinned sheepishly at the phrase he had spoken.. From the time in the living room. One of our meetings, which sadly ended quickly. But tonight was all David and I.. Not the boys, not Sam, not Michael, not Max, and not Mom.. _Just us_.

I really hope I don't mess up.. I really want this to work..

**"Nervous."**

I replied as we both made a swift turn, slowing to a halt in front of a brightly lit restaurant A hazy glow spread throughout the large parking lot from the florescent sign standing ontop of the neat looking building.

_JAY'S_

This was it.. This was were everything starts..

* * *

_**Authors note: Another short chapter.. But I needed another cliff hanger hahah!:) Hope you enjoyed everyone!:) I'll be updating very soon! :D**_

_**READ AND REVIEW;))**_


	19. Hey, I'm Her Big Brother

**_"Big Brother Is Watching You-Unknown"_**

* * *

Micheal's Pov.

I sat quietly on the couch, with a bag of gummy worms from Sam's_ 'secret' stash_ thrown at my side. He should be use to me taking his stuff by now.. He should have learned _YEARS AGO_ to hide a 'stash' somewhere where I would never find it.. But NO.. Gosh, that boy can be stupid. It didn't take long for me to find it. If you call under your bed a secret stash..

His loss.. Not mine.

I continued dropping the gummy creatures into my mouth, not bothering to change the TV channel.. It was on MTV, Sam's favourite. Usually I would end up changing the channel when something totally stupid switched on; I still don't understand why he couldn't pick up a ball and live up to his big brother's good name. I was the popular one in highschool; with the red and golden varsity jacket, all the cheerleader's crowding around.. While Sam, Sam was busy with his comic book buddies reading what ever the hell comic book nerds read.. Hell if I know.

That boy is a forever virgin.. And I think we all know it. He's only 15 now.. But when he gets older, if he keeps acting the way he's acting.. No girls gonna want to come near him, or touch him with a 10 foot poll for that matter.

Sam.. Sam was honestly, in my op-ion.. _Unique._. Or _special,_ if you want to go that far. His best friend is his dog, and his only girlfriend dumped him after she entered his bedroom and noticed the poster of a shirtless guy hanging on his wall; Obviously assuming his sexuality was different than she had thought. Missy and I had laughed at this.. And we never let him forget it either.

For a joke, that year for his birthday both Missy and I bought him a bright red t-shirt that said _'BORN TO SHOP'_ across the chest.. He's never worn that shirt.. Except for bed sometimes. But when he does, we never fail to let him know how we feel about it.. Missy and I are partner's in crime, we always have been.

That's what makes me so pissed off about the whole 'Mates' thing.. I mean, come on.. It's all bullshit.. Star and I just proved it. Max had told me that we were mates, just like he had told David and Missy.. I had had the dreams that Missy had since I was about 4 years old. I had seen a brown haired girl, running across a big open field and into my arms.. And that girl was supposed to be Star.. But she had left because she couldn't embrace what she was.. And now, I hate her as much as she seemed to hate me.

Apparently David and Missy are the '_real deal_', I'm quoting Max here.. He had made a mistake about Star, only because she was already apart of the group before I had joined; and she was the only 'half vampire' brown haired girl he could think of. But now we all know.. If a human has a mate, and they are born for the vampiric life.. Than their mate is the opposite breed.. So my mate would be a full vampire. Yeah.. Right..

I had thought I loved Star until that night.. When she had deicded to leave me here forever. Heartbroken.. Yeah, I'm being a total pussy now.. But I'm not gonna deny it any more.. I was heartbroken..

I didn't come out of my room for days, all thanks to that stupid bitch.. I don't want my sister having to go through what I did.. If Max makes another mistake..

I'm not all that fond of Max.. He's trying to be the father we all dreamed of, when in reality he will never be MY father.. Fuck that.

I swear..

Messing with me is one thing.. But messing with my little sister is another..

I will rip his throat out; and if I die in the process.. So be it.

Nobody messes with Micheal Emerson's little sister.. Ask the last guy who was making eyes at her; he's on last week's missing poster.

* * *

**_Authors note: Okay, I know the last sentance doesn't really make sense but here it is: A guy was staring a missy, but she didn't know it.. As she was talking to her mother the very first day she had arrived. That's why Micheal was the last to come to the door and greet his little sister, because he was making sure to remember the guys face for that night.. That's also why they never got enough time to go to the boardwalk or do something fun.. Micheal was out killing the guy who dare look at his sister:) Hehe:D_**

**_Hope you guys like this chapter.. It's short, I know.. But I have a serious case of writer's block for this story:( Sorry about that.. Please help if you can and leave a review of the story, and what you would like too see:) (Oh, and missy's name:))_**

**_oh, and I decided to make sam alittle bit on the femine side.. Hehe.. Don't mean to offend!:)_**

**_Thanks everyone!_**

_**READ AND REVIEW;))**_


	20. Before He Cheats!

_**"You treat her like a joke.. And she's gonna leave you like it's funny-Uknown"**_

* * *

_**THANKS SO MUCH TO CARRIE UNDERWOOD FOR GIVING ME INSPRIATION FOR THIS CHAPTER.. I AM NOW CURRENTLY IN LOVE WITH THE SONG; BEFORE HE CHEATS. MAY CONTAIN SOME LYRICS FOR THE SONG, ETC.. I DON'T OWN THEM IF YOU RECONIZE THEM.. I WAS LISTENING TO THIS SONG WHILE WRITING:) PLEASE R&R:) THANKS, READ ON!**_

* * *

The dinner wasn't bad.. It tasted good, but the conversation's never flowed like I had expected them.. I mean, it was awkward. We were speaking through our mind for the most part.. And David kept gazing across the table at me, trying to get me to look into his eyes.. But I just couldn't. He was trying, I could tell.. But I just felt really uncomfortable.

We were two rebellious teenagers sitting in middle of a 5 star restaurant, with two motor bikes parked outside next to someone's shining Mercedes-Benz. David make sure he revved his engine a couple of times before climbing off and entering, taking my heels out of his jacket and setting them in front of my bare feet.. Walking into that restaurant.. We were outsider's, and the stares we had received just proved it.

Everyone was busy with what we were doing.. But every time they got the chance, they would send an uneasy glance over at us. I tried to keep the conversation going while we ate.. But it was hard. I acted as though nothing was bothering me, but I could tell David noticed.. I wonder what they're thinking?-

_**"They're thinking about how you're that poor little girl, caught up with the wrong guy, in the wrong crowd."**_

I froze for a single moment.. I keep forgetting about the whole telepathic thing.. Fuck.. I hate how this works..

**"I'm sorry.. It's just.. Really Nervous. I'm not really use to going out like this.."**

I confessed as I sheepishly glanced up into his icy blue's, finding them staring back at me intently. His 'David' smirk plastered on his face.. There's really no way to describe that smirk.. It's a mixed emotion really.

I wish he would stop doing that..

**_"Stop doing what?" _**

I watched as his smirk slowly grow until his whole face lit up with delight.. Damn it..

**"THAT!" **

**_"What?" _**

He asked again, slightly confused, yet sarcasm laced his tone. I mentally growled, hearing a light chuckle escape his lips. He was really pushing every button I owned... I flipped.

"That! That.. That David smirk of your's.. That look in your eyes.. That look on your face.. Stop.." My voice slowly began to die down as I studied his face ever so slowly.. Remembering every single feature and non-existant flaw there was. He was-

_**"I'm what?"**_

**"David.. Just.. Stop."**

He grinned.

_**"Lets get outta here."**_

I looked up at him, placing a grin on my face that matched his perfectly.. Now we're talking'..

**"Thought you'd never ask.."**

* * *

It didn't take very long until we were out of there, and driving towards the boardwalk. David had taken my heels once more, placing them inside his jacket until we reached the board walk. Shouting as we drove at full speed, weaving in and out of the large crowd's of people walking among the streets.. I can honestly say, by far this is the best memory we've had together yet.

We had parked next to a huge clock, bearing the time.

1:30am.. And the place was still packed.

I climbed off of the bike, as David dug inside his jacket and pulled out my heel's yet again. He placed the in front of my feet and watched as I slipped them on effortlessly.

We began to walk down the boardwalk, me walking by David's side.. Watching in Awe as we passed everything.. It was so HUGE.. The boardwalk is amazing.. The bright lights, the rides, the food, the shops, the loud music blaring throughout the crowds.. It was awesome. I love it already. I'm wishing that my lazy ass would have made it out of bed before this.. I love this place, and can see myself hanging out here more often. And maybe with David? Who know's right?

The ride had really lifted my shitty mood. I should have known that, riding always makes me feel better. And riding with David made me feel even better than it usually does. This is gonna sound funny.. But I'm trying to impress him.. I don't know why.. It's just a natural instinct.. To impress him. Maybe it's the whole mate bond, I have no clue..

It's almost like a crush you have in school.. You try an impress the guy with acting cooler than the rest of the girls.. It's like that, but stronger. Every time David's eyes trace away from me, i'm instantly jealous of every girl he's looking at.. Even if I am his mate, I just keep getting this funny feeling that I need to tame him before he slips away. I guess the feeling comes with being mates with someone, wanting to be possessive in all ways.. I just wish he would maybe grab my hand..

Would it be such a crime for him to show at least a little contact? Affection? I mean come on.. Am I suppose to sit around and wait forever..

He wouldn't do it.. He wouldn't hold my hand..

I tried to ignore that thought and push it to the back of my mind as we strode down the board walk.. He could hear my thoughts after all.. And he seemed to be ignoring them.. For some unknown reason. He would usually have some smart ass comment to add to my sappy thougts.. But I guess not.

We walked down the boardwalk in silence, until we reached a giant concert. Some guy was playing, but I wasn't paying attention to the music nor the dancing people.. I was watching David as he stood, watching the band from afar. I was standing next to him, stuck like glue.. But he never noticed me.. He was staring off into the pool of people, searching for something I couldn't quite place. I shook it off and continued to listen to the music.. It was defiantly a good night. We were finally hanging out.. Finally talking for once. Jesus, we were finally getting to know each other. We didn't even have to talk that much, I felt completely comfortable without talking at all. Putting the vampire thing out of my mind for the night; forgetting about what he really was, and remembering what he was too me..

My mate.

* * *

I was floating in heaven as the music took me out of this world. My hips were gently swaying to the melody.. Music was always a good escape;it felt as though I was sitting on top of the world. It felt fantastic.. My night was great.. David stood in place, still looking out into the crowd. At times I could feel his eyes burning into my body, but I ignored it until his eyes continued to linger.

I slowly turned my head so I could see him fully. He had a smile on his face, not that god damned smirk.. But a real smile. He was watching me so intently I felt as though I was gonna puke from the butterflies dancing in my stomach. I can't believe he was looking at _me _like that.. I was just Missy Emerson.. Just plain old me.

His smile grew for a moment before his normal smirk re-appeared on his face.. Well.. It was good while it lasted.

I smiled back for a moment before turning back towards the concert, watching the band on stage. They were pretty good.. I have to say that much. They were actually really good. Everyone of their songs had a good beat; and the melody flowed.

I continued to sway my hips to the music as I felt a jacket being gently dropped over my shoulders. I spun around quickly to see David with an un-lit cigarette pushed between his fingers. He leaned in and kissed my cheek softly, as if his lips pushed too hard, I would shatter. I let a tiny smile glaze my lips as his soft lips lingered against my cheek savouring something I couldn't quite name.. The butterflies were flying throughout my stomach as he pulled away and looked deep into my eyes.

"I'll be back." He whispered into my ear softly.. And with that, he disappeared into the crowd of sweating people. I nodded dumbly and turned towards the concert once more.. He would be back soon. Right?

* * *

It's been about 20 fucking minutes since David left.. And I'm freaking out.. He said he would be back and he's still gone. He can't be gone that far.. I mean, where the hell would be go? And leave me alone.. In a crowd of people, unsafe..

_**"David..?"**_

I called throughout our minds, our bond.. No reply. My heart started to beat.. My whole body went numb.

Where was he? He couldn't get in that much trouble could he? He was a vampire, he wasn't unsafe.. Right?

_**"David..?"**_

I called once more.. No answer.. Yet again. I sucked in a deep breath and exhaled slowly as I began to find my way throughout the crowd. My mate instinct's were going bizarre. I never thought I could ever be this worried about someone who I had just met, until tonight.. I had to find him.. And find him fast.

* * *

A million scenario's ran throughout my mind.. But what I had found was not one of them.

David's lips were attached to another girl's in the darkened part of the crowd. He was kissing someone else.. Oh my..

Without another thought my eyes glazed over with tears as I stood in front of the couple, making out in the corner. I didn't believe what I was seeing, yet I had stayed to watch. Only uttering one thing through my mind.

_**"Thanks David.."**_

I felt my bottom lip quiver as he tore his lips away from her's.. I didn't understand what was happening.. It was all happening so fast... He wasn't kissing me.. That was his girlfriend, or some stupid bitch that wanted to get a guy for the night. I couldn't tell, but I'm assuming the second one.

He looked at me with his mouth slightly opened.. The girl took this to her own advantage by pulling his lips to her's once more.

I began to run. I ran at full speed without saying another word. I couldn't get away fast enough with my heels so I kicked them off and continued running barefoot. I know that's very dangerous, and I shook had kept them on at least until I got on my bike.. But I couldn't.. I couldn't stand the pain and humiliation.. I needed to leave his presance, and fast..

I thought he was my mate.. My soul mate..

And I thought my mate was suppose to never hurt me.. And my mate was different than every other boy..

I felt myself crumbling..

Mascara lines running down my face, my hair blown in all directions, my dress was probley ripped from running so fast... I was a complete mess.

I whipped my face with the back of my hand as I found my way back to our bikes. I took one look at his black triumph and smirked to myself thinking of what they were in middle of doing at this exact moment.. This was payback.

I pushed the bike down to the ground, smiling to myself as I listened to the 'bang' of the metal hitting the cement. I grabbed a rock from the ground and scratched the shining black paint, enjoying the scratching sound of my name being carved into the bike. When I was done with it.. It looked like complete shit. I was satisfied.

I was just saving trouble for the next girl.. Because I know it's not gonna be me..

"Hey! Miss! That's not your property!"

I spun around to see a fat boardwalk cop running my way. I felt myself freeze for a single moment before jumping on to my bike and starting it with a swift kick of my foot. That's when I remembered it...

His black leather jacket sitting over my own. I grinned and looked at the fat cop running towards me.. He was about a few feet away, which I took to my advantage. I stripped myself of his leather jacket, throwing it on top of the ugly-looking bike before speeding down the boardwalk, gaining speed as I rode. This night has turned from the best memory, to the worst.

But the payback was totally worth almost getting my ass caught by the fat boardwalk cop..

Nobody messes with an Emerson.. And defiantly not Missy Emerson..

Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats huh?

* * *

**_A/N: Heey everyone! this chapter was done REALLY quickly.. so sorry if it's not all that good. I wanted to post something for all of my awesome reviewers:D please let me know if you want this to be re-written.. hehe:D sorry. it was done quickly.. Kinda nervous about posting, I don't think this is one of my better chapters written haha:D anyways, once again, thanks to carrie underwood for the inspration from her song: before he cheats. And lyrics that are written in here, and any ideas from the song are all owned by Carrie!:)_**

**_I decided david would be looking for a 'meal'.. SPOILER!:) Didn't want you guys to get scared there haha:D anyways.. Hope you enjoyed! Let me know your thoughts.._**

**_READ AND REVIEW;))_**


	21. Lost In The Shadows

_**"Listen To Your Heart.. You Can't Go Wrong..-Unknown"**_

* * *

I didn't know where I was going nor did I really care. The winding Santa Carla street's took me into the utter darkness; only the golden glow of the headlight keeping me on my path. I was going at a terrible speed; at this rate, one wrong move and I would be dead. Though, David would probley find me.. And feast upon my dismantled body.. Because that's the only reason I was truly there.. For a meal.

Why the fuck did I have to be so stupid? I should have never opened up to him.. It was wrong, I should have learned already.. From the last love, and the one before that and the one before that. Jesus.. And I actually believed for a moment that he was my mate.. That I had finally found someone different.

Fuck him, and fuck her too.

He had made me feel so unreal, and yet, everything was actually.. Unreal. I should have listened to my instincts.. Or at least listened to my heart.

That was my problem.. I listened to _my heart_, and my heart had led my to _David_.

_God damn it_.

* * *

I had driven around for what seemed like hours, trying to find my way out of the town.. But I couldn't. You would think such a small sea side town such as Santa Carla would be easy to get out of.. But frankly, it's not. It's almost like a trap, it keeps you inside forever.. Never finding a way out, rotting in Santa Carla for the rest of your miserable life.

Well, that's a little harsh; but you get my point.

I had driven to the only place I had known.. Home. Well, Max's house..

I'm so disgusted with everything I can't even call my new house, home.

I had almost forgotten where it was, but you find places after a while. And I guess my way out of Santa Carla wasn't worth finding, because it was never found.. But Max's home was.. Faith i'm assuming.. Or some shit like that.

I had sped up the lane, feeling the cool mud splash my bare legs as I drove. I would usually shudder at the thought of dirt ruining my beautiful dress.. Or my feet getting hurt from driving without proper boots.. But I seriously don't care.

It feels as though one part of my being is _lost in the shadows_.. The shadows of_ Santa Carla_. I'll never ever.. Love again. This is horrible.. Nothing can fix this.. Not even an apology.. I need an explanation.. And fucking fast.

I let the bike slow to a complete stop as I switched it off and just sat for a moment. I could see the light from inside of the house filling the out door porch. I sat for a couple minutes.. contemplating what exactly had just happened to me. This was a shocker, David had planned this good.. I have to admit. He had everything in place, knew that I would fall in love, and held my heart in the palm of his hand. He had just did one thing wrong.. He messed up.. His plan wasn't so carefully planned as he had thought.

I had outsmarted a vampire.. What an accomplishment..

I don't even want to think about it any more.. Fuck it.. Fuck _him_.. Fuck _her_.. Fuck the _both of them_.. I hope their _happy_.. And I hope they rot in _hell_..

I sighed to myself and began to climb off of the bike, finding my way into the house. I was about to walk the longest walk of my entire life.. To my bedroom to drown in my own discomfort.

I hadn't wanted to dodge anyone.. At this point I didn't really care, I mean.. What could I do? He loved someone else.. And he was with her right now, there's nothing I can do. It's a sad situation..

"Missy.. How was the-"

My older brother failed to finish his sentence as he looked at me, mouth agape, eyes large. It wasn't until he had pushed me to the bathroom across the hallway from us that I seen how terrible I actually looked.

My hair was messed.. My make-up covered my face as though it were a coloring book... My lip-stick was smeared from my mouth to the side of my face... My eyes were as dark as a raccoons from all the black mascara and eye liner...My dress was torn in several places... My legs were full of mud, along with my feet.. Everything had went from_ 'so perfect_' to_ 'so bad'_..

"_What_ happened?" Mike whispered from behind me. I shivered at the sudden break in silence as I looked at the mirror.. Searching for his reflection, but it was never found. Vampire of course..

I shook my head absent mindedly and turned towards my concerned big brother.. As if he didn't already know, he could read my thoughts right..

"I may be able to read your thoughts.. But I want you to tell me what's wrong in the normal way.." He managed a small smile, but deep within his eyes I could tell he was both concerned and pissed.. I think he already knew..

David had messed up.. Big time..

"What the fuck did he do?" Mike growled.. The smile was no longer on his lips.. He was beyond pissed, and he was finally showing it. So much his eyes flickered a frightening crimson.

I shattered into a million pieces, directly into my big brothers arms.

* * *

_**A/N: Quick little chapter:) Sorry for the long wait, and the sucky writing.. But this was yet another chapter that needed to be there.. Haha!:) As you read I'm writing the next chapter(PROMISE IT'S BETTER, AND BETTER WRITTEN:)) I just needed this one to fit the whole story:) Here comes mike, the protective big brother. Gotta love michael:D **_

_**And David of course;)**_

_**Anways, I'll be updating soon!:)**_

_**READ AND REVIEW;))**_


	22. I'll Be Alright, Just Not Tonight

_**"I'll be alright.. Just not tonight..-Unknown"**_

* * *

I had made Mike promise me that he wouldn't hurt David, in which he reluctantly agreed. I could tell he was pissed at him.. But we came to conclusions and we had made a truce;

I stay with Mike for the entire night, since he had to go and feed the very first night I had gotten here.. If I did that, than he wouldn't do anything to my mate.. In front of me. I thought that was a pretty good deal, even though I wanted to cry alone instead of in being humiliated in public.. But I guess that's all I can do. I was sacrificing my dignity for the god damned bastard who had cheated on me. What can I do? I loved him..

Though, Mike gave me a high-five for beating his Triumph up. And no.. He wasn't mad I took his bike.. He was just glad I didn't beat it up in anger over David. Ha! Good old Michael Emerson right?

Well.. At least Mike is helping me through this.. And it wasn't Sam or someone else who had found me.. That would have sucked.

I would have never heard the end of it.

* * *

I slipped into my PJ's and walked out of the bathroom, feeling the sudden change in temperature hit my skin causing goosebumps to immediately rise. I had taken a hot shower, and cried most of the time.. Sad songs continued to play in my head on an endless loop making my eyes brim with tears all over again. I was supposed to be tough Missy Emerson, kid sister of jock Michael Emerson.. I was suppose to be that rebellious girl who steps out of the box and wears a black leather jacket and rides a motor bike while the rest of the girls are wearing their mini skirts and riding in their brand new Mercedes-Benz.. This was not me.. I was crumbling.. I was a marshmallow.. All because of David.

I glanced down to the floor at my big brother sitting crossed legged in front of my shelf of CD's that I hadn't yet touched. I watched as he discarded the music that didn't fit his mood. I let a low sigh escape my lips as I climbed into my bed and wrapped myself up into a tiny blanket that sat folded perfectly at the edge of my bed. My mother no doubt.

I whipped the on coming tears from my eyes.

I was so stupid.. I was that stupid little girl that feel in the trap.

Mikes head snapped up as his brown eyes searched mine. I felt myself shiver underneath a vampires gaze.. Even if he was my big brother.. I'm a loud to be scared of a beast.. It's all David's fault.. He is a beast..

As much as I was trying to tell myself that he wasn't.. He's a stupid shit sucking beast. Oh, and don't forget player..

"I'm not a beast. Vampire's hunt to live.. That doesn't make us beast's Missy.. But I have to agree with you.. David is definitely a beast. And an ugly one at that." Mike remarked smugly, bringing a joy to my tear filled smokey grey's. I love my brother so damn much..

I don't know what I would do with out him. Even if he is my worst night mare.. A shit sucking vampire.

"Hey!" He interjected into my train of thought. I simply laughed and shook my head.

Love my big shit sucking vampire of a brother.

* * *

David's Pov.

She doesn't understand the blood lust I feel when I'm around her. Sam's an exception, since I've only started to live at Max's house since Missy arrived. I hadn't fed that night, because I was so intent on spending my night with her.. Trying to show her that a vampire can love too.. But the truth is, we can't.. We are cold blooded beast's.

We are cold to the world; she should have read the books and watched the movies. Not that Twilight bullshit, real vampires don't sparkle. I mean the folklore.. She must have had some idea where her dreams had come from, and the urge to be one of us. She can't lie to me.. She's my mate, I can read her like an open book.. I've watched her for years.

Don't think Max hasn't been watching Lucy with her husband in Phoenix over the years.. They are mates. Max may not have known her personally, but he is possessive over his mate. When Lucy was with Missy's father, he was itching to kill him.. Just like I was itching to kill that kid Chris when he had kissed Missy on her front step that night. He was Missys first kiss..

That was one of the nights Max had taken a trip down to Phoenix with the boys and I, for feeding and for watching his mate. If you feed in a town regularly they will obviously catch on.. So just to be safe we make our way out of the state every now and then; our favourite place being Phoenix for our mates. I can remember watching a young Missy Emerson sleeping in her pink bedroom filled with Rock N Roll posters.

She's always hated Princesses, well, she never hated them. But her fascination always lied with vampires, and fictional beings. Vampires were always her favourite, and immortality was always a dream of her's. It's an embarrassing fact about her, that's what she had always thought, it was like her secret 'Freddy' dreams. She was always embarrassed.. But it was a little thing like loving vampires that just let me know that she would be someday ready. She was my mate.. She craves immortality, not that she'll ever think about it.. But she does. She knew we were out there.. That's why she never flipped when she found out.. Thats why she's not deathly afraid of us today. She did her homework.. She didn't learn a lot, but she searched it up a couple times.. Especially telepathy and dreams.. She's experienced it all of her live. The telepathy, because sometimes I would call her name through out her dreams, and it would scare her when she awoke. So the few nights she couldn't fall back asleep.. She would go to the internet for a little bit of information about our species. She doesn't know much, but enough to make her not be afraid. While the other teenage girls were obsessed with being a princess, or meeting the hotest new celebrity Missy would be crossing her fingers that she would someday meet immortality.. Don't get me wrong, she's still afraid. Just not as afriad as she would have been if she didn't know the little bit that she did. Mikes horror movies sometimes helped with the visual aspect.. But not much. It was very exaggerated.. But thats good, she seen something a little less than what she had expected.

She wished one day she would meet a man that would treat her well, and introduce her to vampires.. That was her secret wish, but it turned into her biggest nightmare in the blink of an eye.

I didn't blame her for trashing my bike.. I wasn't happy about it.. I cursed it about a million times... But I deserved it.. I should have picked a better time to feed, especially when she wasn't there..

Shit.

**_I'm sorry._**

* * *

_**I'm sorry.**_

Mike and I were singing the chorus of Ce lo Greens: Fuck You as David's husky voice entered my mind, snapping me out of my thoughts. I spaced out, looking across the room in wonder.

Was it him.

**Hello?**

I asked weakly through the connection.. Really not in the mood to talk to him.. He had just split my heart in two.. Why should I wanna talk to him?

Mike had noticed my absence in the song and paused the stereo, looking at me for an explanation. I was scared.. I didn't want to talk to him..

_**I'm Sorry**_

He repeated for a second time. I felt my fist clench at my side before pushing his voice out of my head for the moment. I didn't want to talk to him.. He hurt me so badly.. Fuck him.. And Fuck her too..

I looked back to Mike who stared at me for a moment before a small grin pressed on his lips and the music returned to the room. Uhh...

David..

* * *

_**A/N: So how about that? :) Mike and Missy are sitting together and singing some CE LO GREEN:) Thanks to the reviewer who suggested that song, it helped the chapter, very much appreciated!:D**_

_**This was another short chapter, but I think it turned out fairly well.. Let me know what you think.. And the name is needed for the next chapter! So let me know what Missy's real name should be!**_

_**I was really nervous about Posting the David Pov.. Scared its ALOT OOC.. Hope it only pulled him OOC a little bit.. Well, david needs to be pulled out of charcter for romance haha:) Does it make sense? Hope it does!:) Haha:)**_

_**Anyways!  
I love you guys, thanks for reviewing!:) I'll be updating soon!**_

_**READ AND REVIEW;))**_


	23. Your My Favourite Mistake

_**"You're Not My Favourite Mistake. You're Just A Simple Regret. I Thought I Knew Who You Were. But Watch How Fast And How Well I Forget-Unknown"**_

* * *

"Go get some ice cream.." Mike instructed, his eyes glued to the screen of his phone. I frowned..

"Why?" I asked, slightly confused. Why did he want me to get Ice Cream.. That's stupid.

"Because.. It says right here, on this site about teen break-ups that 'Ice Cream' helps." He replied, his eyes still roaming the screen as he scrolled down through the website. Wow.. All I needed to top this night off, a good old female stereotype.

I watched him intently..

He wasn't laughing.. Was he literally serious!?

"Are you serious!?"

"Yeah, I am actually." I rolled on my eyes and began to stand up from my bed, walking over to my bedroom door. Being trapped in a tiny bedroom with Michael Emerson for a long period of time is enough to drive you crazy.. I need to get out of this room before I actually, go crazy.

"Mike.." I started with irritation. Than I thought for a moment. "Your right, that does help.. I'll go get some ice cream."

I bit back a grin as he nodded, still scrolling through his phone. I casually grabbed my I-Pod from my bedside table while walking out of the room, casting an uneasy look back at Mike to make sure he didn't realize my plan.. He hadn't, for once he had turned off the stupid telepathy. I guess he was blocking my thoughts.. The whole break up with David thing was over whelming enough.

I could understand why he didn't want to listen, for once in his life. I'm just glad he chose tonight to put up a temporary barrier. It suits my plan well..

I made my way out of the room, flicking the lock quickly, making sure the sound didn't echo throughout the room. Mike was busy trying to look up remedies for teenage heart breaks.. I don't think he was paying attention to what I was doing, more so trying to find a way to shut me up. I gently closed the door behind me, locking him in.. I want to be alone for awhile, and he's a vampire.. He'll find his way out, of my room, and my business..

I know it wouldn't take long for him to notice.. But come on? How would you like to be stuck in a room with an annoying older brother for hours on end in middle of a boy crisis!? Not very long I can tell you that.

Mike is a good big brother; deep deep _deep _down I know he cares about the situation.. But he's a jock, he doesn't show his feelings.

I crept through the house. It was like a maze.. And what do I do? Make a wrong turn, that's what. I found myself standing right before the doorway to the living room, where my mother and Max sat idly watching some comedy marathon on the flat screen. I could hear the historical laughing drown from the TV, it sounded familiar.. Something Mom enjoyed to watch.

I'm not sure what to do.. I mean, what can I do!? It took me long enough to find myself here.. And I knew that the front door was so close.. I could almost taste how close it was.. But I had to pass the opened living room door, and Mom would defiantly want to talk to me.. Hmm..

So, I did the only thing I could do at that very moment.. I darted down the hallway, ignoring my name being called from the living room. My concious told me not to be a bitch and go back.. But the little vampire devil on my shoulder to keep on running.. Which I gladly did. For once I decided to listen to the little vampire and go with what I wanted to do.. Bringing out the rebellious side of me. The side I have always wanted to show.

I eagerly pulled the front door open and stepped outside, feeling the warm night air hit my skin. I shivered momentarily before closing the door quietly and making my way across the front lawn, pulling at the large silver gate that led to the backyard. It wouldn't budge.. So I climbed to the top, and I jumped. My jump brought me to the huge backyard, with a lake in the distance. I could see my balcony from where I was standing, the golden light pour down into the garden, blanketing the many flowers that lie in the garden.. I bet my mother spends all the time all year round tending to these. You can tell they are so well taken care of.. I could also see an inviting summer chair calling my name, which I took to my advantage and jogged towards. The whole backyard was darkened, only the light from my balcony lighting what seemed like the start of the backyard. I liked the darkness.. To most it might seem scary, but to me it was inviting.. Like I belonged.

And I guess one day, I would belong..

Lost in the shadows.. But deffinatly not with David..

He's history.

I think!?

Uhh.. Here we go again, thinking about David. I have a lot of regrets.. And believeing he actually maybe my prince charming was one of them.

I take back everything..

The smiles,

The laughter,

The butterflies,

The want to be close to him,

The moments,

The dreams,

The hopeless want to be with him forever,

I take it all back.. I should have known this was a mistake. He was a mistake..

But I can't deny..

He's my _favourite Mistake_.

* * *

_**A/N: (Filler chapter)**_

_**COME ON! THEIR MATES! She can't stay overly mad forever. Remember, they are leaving in 2 days because of Jerry's guys.:D Hm.. I wonder how that will work out! **_

_**Keep the names coming..**_

_**I have received votes for some unique names:) Thanks everyone.. I really need the names for the next chapter! So please VOTE!:D**_

_**-Aurora**_

_**-Mercedes(Mercy for short.)**_

_**-Melody**_

_**-Melina**_

_**-Marcelina**_

_**-Mellie**_

_**-Crimson(Would work out for the crimson roses david got her haha :D)**_

_**-ETC.**_

_**Those are the newest voting opions.. Please vote! I will probley need her real name for the next chapter!:D**_

_**Thanks!:D**_

_**READ AND REVIEW;))**_


	24. What? How do you know that?

_**"Love You More Than Those Bitches Before- Lana Del Rey"**_

* * *

My ear buds were pushed in my ears as I listened to the music play inside my ears.. If only I had my guitar at the moment. The music I had decided to listen to was soft and most of the lyrics had fit my situation almost perfectly. I loved finding songs that fit my situation.. It just me feel so whole, so good that there are other people out there that have the same feelings as me. And also live through the same experiences, it sorta gives a person realization that they aren't the only one, and that there are others out there experiencing heartbreak's too.. They also felt there man was a beautiful mistake, their _favourite mistake_.

I peered into the darkness as I listened to the lyrics of the on playing song. I felt so comfortable, just me and my I-pod sitting here along in the darkness. Mike had turned off the lights.. Probley figuring that it was no use to come get me now. It was always best to just wait for me.. He's learned over the years, I need my space too. It's good her didn't try to break down the door..

I watched as the slight summer breeze brushed against the flower petals in the garden laying before me. My gaze was set on one flower in particular.. A _crimson_ rose, nearly withered, yet half healthy. It was half healthy, and half dead. It reminds me of David and I, mixed together..

He was dead, yet I was living..

It was like the both of us made as one.. Maybe that's the sappy Taylor Swift music talking.. But maybe it's not. I do have feelings for David, I can't deny that. I do still have feelings for me.. He just crushed my heart..

I gave him my heart, and trusted him not to do what he did.. I trusted him not to smash it on the pavement.. But look what he goes and does?

Trashes my heart.. So I trashed his bike.

Is that such a crime? I think not. Just teaches the lying, cheating, bastard a lesson that's all. You would think a vampire that has lived for god knows how long would know how to treat a girl.. But I guess not.. Maybe he was always a player. But I don't understand why Max would take him in if he was like that though.. Max doesn't seem to like that kind of boy.. But maybe he didn't know.. Uhh..

So many thoughts were running through my mind, that I didn't notice the dark silhouette sitting in the tree, gazing at me with icy blue eyes.

* * *

David's Pov.

She just lay there, with her I-pod playing some trashy Taylor Swift song. I personally was more into Rock N Roll, and I knew she was too.. But I guess desparette times call for desparette measures, so she resulted in listening to Taylor Swift. Typical young woman choice..

And;

Yes, my bike can still drive.. Thank god she didn't mess with the interior.. It's sad to say, but I'm glad she only messed with the outside. I need my bike to drive, with my boys.. To get away.. If I couldn't drive it..

I would just have to get a new one. So really, no harm done. I couldn't really stay mad at her over something so small any ways.. It's sad to say, but I couldn't. She's my mate, I'm in enough trouble with her already.

I watched as she closed her eyes momentarily, before snapping them back open again. I began to make my way down from the tree, taking a wild jump that would have probley killed any other human who dared to take the jump.. But I'm not a human, something she needs to understand. I'm a vampire, not a fluffy loveable little boy.. I'm a man. A vampire, but a man.

I watched closely as she sat up for a moment, leaning over to pick a flower.. It was a.. _A crimson rose._ A red rose.. Like the one I had brought her that night, when I had showed her what I truly was.. A vampire.

She held it entwined between her fingers.. She touched the delicate petals with her finger tips. I channelled her thoughts, listening intently to what she was saying.. I needed to know how she thought about this whole situation at the moment before I try to intervene and fix things. She was obviously hurt, but she couldn't hate me like she wants too.. I can feel it. It's a mate thing, hard to explain.

_"It was like the both of us made as one.."_

I took a closer look at the flower she held in her hands. It was half withered.. Wow, that's deep.

A small smirk appeared on my lips as I watched for a little while longer, listening to her on flowing thoughts. She was hurt.. The last thought I heard before I began to walk towards her was how I was a player.. And how I probley was always like that, but why would Max take me in.. I'm not a player Missy..

**_"I'm not a player Missy.. I just need to feed."_**

* * *

I listened as David's voice echoed in my head for the second time tonight. I wasn't going to reply back even though I know he's close by.. I really didn't want to talk to him.. He made me sick at the moment. His words struck me like a brick wall though.. He just needs to feed.. What? Whatever.. He can't even say that shit to my face? Fuck him.

I tried to turn up my music louder, changing the song to a louder band.. But nothing worked. I could hear him meddling in my thoughts, while adding his thoughts into mine. I finally felt one of my ear buds being ripped out of my ear as he harshly whispered:

"I'm right here, _love_."

I continued to ignore him.. Acting as though he was never there. I didn't need to do anything I didn't want to do.. And I didn't want to talk to him right now. I'm trying to get over that heart breaker.

I began to stand up, walking away from him.I left the crimson rose where I was sitting, laying across the chair.

I couldn't even look at him.. I just kept walking, down towards the lake. I stopped for a moment, feeling warm tears brim my eyes.

I don't want to walk away.. It hurts more than you can ever imagine.

_**"Crimson."**_

I felt a single tear fall from my eyes.. My body went numb for the hundredth time tonight.

_"_**_Crimson_ _Lynn Mercy Emerson."_**

I shuddered as I clamped my hand over my mouth.. How did he know that.. That was my name, my _actual_ name.. I've always hated it.. Oh my gosh..

My mother had always wanted to have a little girl; she had even been planning to have a little girl when Mike was born. She had bought all the pink clothes, and the princess things.. She had actually thought she was having a little girl. She had my name picked out ever since god knows when, and how vowed to name her unborn little girl Crimson Lynn Mercy Emerson.  
She loved the name Crimson, and she loved the name Mercy.. So couldn't pick.. So the two names collided into this big equation.. Crimson Lynn Mercy Emerson.

She decided to name Mike a more popular name 'Michael', and Sam 'Samuel'.. All popular names.. But her little girl had to be the one with the over exotic name. I had always envied Sam and Michael because of their names.. While I've always hated my name.. They were rocking their popular names..

I had let my mother know I hated it. I was young, and complained ALOT.  
So like any good mother, she had changed it.. To Mercy. Not legally, just personally.  
Everyone had started calling me Mercy in school, but we were all very young.. So the way we all pronounced it sounded a lot like 'Missy'.. So my name just stuck. Missy Emerson, nothing less, nothing more. Nobody had ever asked what my real name had been after wards.. It was always Missy. I had even learned to spell Missy, instead of a complicated name like Mercy. My mother had sighed and made an exception.. We were only young right?  
Thank god for the children who can't pronounce.

Crimson Lynn Mercy Emerson.. It doesn't even sound right. Maybe Crimson Lynn Emerson, but really? You had to add Mercy in the mix? Like Crimson Lynn wasn't bad enough.  
So long story short, my name is Missy Emerson.. Not Crimson, that's just weird.

I took a small intake of breath, feeling a river of tears trickling down my cheek. Oh how much I didn't want to face David.. While crying.. I didn't want to give him the satisfaction of seeing my tears.. After everything he's done tonight..

My breathing became uneven as two hands gently held my waist.

Oh how I wanted to run away.. But something held me back.

I wanted him.

* * *

_**A/N: Getting ALOT of chapters done lately. I hope they are well-written and my ideas aren't jumbled.. If they are just let me know;)**_

_**I'm so happy I am getting a lot of chapters out.. Expessially since I've had writers block for a while. I hope you guys are enjoying reading this as much as I am enjoying writing. I'll be updating soon:) And to all of my viewers who wanted different names, I'm so sorry:) Crimson Lynn Mercy Emerson just came to me as an exotic yet really werid name that missy would hate:) And I wanted a very orginial backstory for it, and it just came to me:) So I hope you guys like it:) **_

_**READ AND REVIEW;))**_


	25. Eyes That Hold No Lies

_**"I want to lose myself in you. I want to blur the lines of where you end and I begin.-Unknown"**_

* * *

I wanted him more than life it's self.

I knew that turning around was taking a risk that I would probley pay for in the future; but I knew I had to face him.. I was yet again draw to him. I didn't want to be, but I was.. And that's something my heart has chosen over the constant nagging of my brain. I was pushing aside my better judgement of the situation, as I slowly began to spin around, praying to god that he would take his hands from my waist before I did something I would really regret.

Kissing him.

I probley shouldn't be having thought's like that, with a cheater.. But I couldn't help but think about the possibilities that he didn't cheat.. That maybe she fell onto his lips.. Or she tripped and he fell into her lips? Jesus, none of these equations worked out for me.

My eyes were squeezed closed as I sat in front of him, his breath on my face. He was so close, yet we felt so far.. We had hardly knew each other, and we are stuck in this awkward situation of being mates. It wasn't all that awkward.. But we weren't ready..

I wasn't ready to settle down yet, and I knew he wasn't neither. By the rebellious look in his eyes as we swept across the boardwalk just hours before showed me that he wasn't ready for a steady relationship. Maybe in years to come.. But not yet. I was going to take time; and we had tons of it.

I slowly began to open my lids to come face to face with non-other than the man himself.

David.

I didn't need to look at his clothes to know what he wore, because it was a constant reply of the night before. Black trench coat half zipped to expose the start of a V-neck leather jacket, tight dark jeans and biker boots to match. I knew this off by heart; all I needed to look at was his eyes.. I loved his eyes. They were magnificent.. I have never seen anything like them before. The shade of blue with a hint of sparkle gave you butterflies the moment you looked into them.. But those butterflies weren't directed at me any more, as much as I wished they would be.. They were for her.. His girl.

"What." I answered weakly, looking into his eyes for a mere moment before looking to the ground. I avoided contact with not only his eyes, but his hands as well. They still sat firmly on each side of my waist.. Sitting as though they belong there.

I knew he could read my thoughts, but yet, he didn't remove his hands. I honestly didn't care.. As disgusted I am with him at this very moment, I didn't want him to take his hands away. This is the most physical contact I've ever had with him; I wasn't about to ruin it over my utter disgust. He was my mate.. Or so I thought.

"I am your mate." He breathed, taking a single step closer. I shivered momentary as I let that thought run through my mind, before stepping away for his hands.. I didn't want too, but I knew it was time. As much as I wanted to stay in that position, I had to play hard to get.. He is a fucking cheater. There is no 'She fell on his lips' or vice versa.. This was real, I seen it with my own eyes.

And than..

Missy falls back to reality.

Reality being; a cheater is trying to touch me.. A cheater is standing straight in front of me.. A cheater.. That's all he is.. A cheater.

"I'm not a cheater.. We didn't even establish that we were in a relationship.. If I was cheating on you, we would have to be together. Which we are clearly not."

My heart sank..

Was he serious?

"Dead." He replied to my unspoken question. His voice was quiet, but not soothing.. He was really serious.. What does this mean?

I bit my lip, feeling more hot tears brimming my eyes. My vision began to become distorted as I looked at the ground once more; feeling my heart shatter for a second time tonight. I didn't understand.. We were mates..

"Yes, we are mates.. And we are clearly not together.. But that doesn't mean I can mess around with other girls, and that's why I'm staying faithful too you, Crimson." He began. I could tell by the sound of his voice he wanted be to look up at him.. But I couldn't.. I wasn't going too.. Idiot.

"Don't call me that." I whispered harshly, taking a short intake of breath as he answered.

"You are my mate.. I will call you by your birth name, and nothing more."

"You've called me Missy this whole time.. I don't see why you have to stop now."

"I've called you Missy because you would have thought it was freaky if I started to call you Crimson.. Am I right hun?" He asked in a mocking tone. Fuck him. Stupid-

"Don't even try an curse me down in your head Crimson.." He growled in a warning tone. My emotions.. Shit.. Wait, why should I care?

"Never sweetheart." I finally replied in a mocking manner. I heard him chuckle for a moment, but not long before we met the eerie sound of silence once more.

We stood in silence for about a minute or two before I looked up into his eyes. The eyes that held no lies. Or so I thought..

"I'm staying faithful to you Crimson.. Weather you like it or not." He replied to my unspoken statement. I decided to ignore him for the time being.. I've said enough, and so has he. I don't want to believe him.. And I want proof.. Duh. Wouldn't any girl!?

"You want proof I wasn't cheating?" He asked as though he were sure of himself. I gave a bearly noticeable nod before I heard his jacket ruffled and out came something I could not identify.. I was looking at the ground.. The only thing I could identify is the grass beneath my feet and the darkness surrounding us. Other than that.. I had no clue.

"Look." He instructed. I sheepishly raised my head to see what lay in his hands.. A tattered_ dress_, with _blood_... Lots of it.. Oh my..

That was her dress.. The girl from the boardwalk.. That was her dress..

I clamped my hand over my mouth, and turned towards the lake.. And without another explanation I lost every snack Mike had gave me that evening.

* * *

_**A/N: SOOO.. This was a quick little chapter. Sorry for grammar/spelling/punctuation mistakes:3 So what do you guys think? What do you want to happen NEXT!? Let me know, review!:))**_

_**Thanks to: EvilFalconOfDoom for all of the help/information/ideas:) Really appreciated!:)**_

_**READ AND REVIEW;))**_


	26. Kiss?

_**"The Best Kind Of Kiss Is Unexpected; And Unplanned..-Uknown"**_

* * *

I was disgusted with both David and myself. David, for showing me a ripped piece of blood soaked rag as the dress now is.. And myself, for losing the contents of my stomach in front of him. Sure he was my mate, but it's still really embarrassing to throw up in front of your mate. And too think he had just showed me a rag from his kill and I was more worried about throwing up in front of him!? He's a killer..

"I know.." He whispered harshly. "I don't need a reminder of what I am."

I spat on the ground once more, savouring the moment's where his hand travelled soothingly across my back and my hair was held out of my face. I knew this is as close as we will probley ever be for awhile, and the only possible thing I could do was savour them.. He was a killer, but I wasn't scared if that's what he's thinking. I try to ignore those harsh comments about what he is.

Here I was, waiting my entire life for something like this to happen. To find my immortal mate.. And he stands here, being fucking cold towards me. I've always knew David was out there, not only because of my dreams. I've always had this unexplainable feeling that he was out there, but I was always too ashamed to admit it. I thought it was stupid, only in my dreams.. But now, I've found the one I've been waiting for.. The love of my life.

There was a pause as I processed my thoughts. I guess he was waiting for me to blow up on him for killing someone, or kissing her in the process.. But I'm not.

"How can you hold so much love towards me. I'm a killer, Crimson." He questioned. In his voice I could not exactly place what he's feeling, it was a mixture between disgust and affection. An odd mixed emotion that I have only now come across. I had ignored my name being spoken from his lips, because they sounded so good coming from him. They were ment to be spoken by his tongue.. I didn't mind.

"David stop." I whispered, raising my head up just far enough to caught a glimpse of his icy blue's peering at me. I held back a brutal shiver as I began to rise from my place, until I was standing straight once more.

He slowly unraveled his hand from my hair letting the blonde locks cascade down my shoulders, shining under the intense river of moonlight. I waited for him to speak, but he never did. Instead he moved closer, our face's now inches apart. I felt his breath hit my cheeks, causing them to instantly flush. A warm sensation began to erupt at the pit of my stomach, sending my knee's weak. I gazed back into his eyes not looking away for the world. I was drinking in his appearance; he didn't understand how much I missed it in the days, or the nights I would sleep in a dreamless atmosphere. He didn't understand how beautiful he truly was, inside and out.

I saw a smile trace his lips as he wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me closer to his strong frame. It allowed it.. And I don't know why.

"Stop what?" He asked, his voice soft and seductive. I bit my lip and inhaled deeply, letting my eyes roam his icy blue's.

I lose myself in a daydream;

_A daydream where he leans forward and does the unthinkable, wrapping his arms tightly around my waist and holding me until the sunrises.. _

Though that will probley never happen.. Just a hopeless dream.. Nothing more..

I realized I hadn't answered his previous question, but I was to lost in his eyes to answer. I couldn't help myself.. I had forced myself away from the thoughts that he may soften up.. That will never happen.. I may love him, but I'm not so sure he thinks the same way. He's David.

"Do you want that to happen?" He asked, his voice the same as before. I sucked in a breath and held it for a moment, closing my eyes in the process.

There was a pause before I began to speak, opening my eyes and exhaling slowly. I didn't know what to say, so I said the only thing that came to my mind..

"Yes."

* * *

_**A/N: Should they kiss!? It's all up to you!**_

_**Vote in reviews!:)**_

_**A shoutout goes too:**_

_**EvilFalconOfDoom**_

_**And**_

_**VogueCharlotteVogue**_

_**Thanks for everything, all of the ideas and help:) I really appreciate everything, this chapter is for you guys!:)**_


	27. This Is Not A Game, David!

**_"I want to find out what it's like to kiss you.. Please?- Unknown"_**

* * *

The silence inched on before he slowly pulled away, a smirk taking over his lips.

"I'm a monster, not a man."

It only took those few words to make my mind explode, along with my heart. I felt my body shake with want; want to speak my mind.. But I kept calm for the moment being.. Craving the explanation that never came.

I tried to pull the best of the moment out of my mind as I stood there, nearing falling over from his quick move in the game. Maybe it's best we didn't kiss.. I need a mint, I just lost everything I had eaten tonight.. But than he played me, just like he had played me tonight. He had made yet another quick move in the game, and I was one step behind. Again.

I want him too know:

This wasn't no fucking _Monopoly _game; we don't play for the cash, we don't for a get out of jail free card, we don't play to be one step in front of each other.. We don't play at all.. But it seems the game is on going, and he's always the winner. But if he wants to play that way.. I'll show him how the game's played.

He suddenly let a low chuckle escape his lips.. Was something funny!? I felt rage throb throughout my veins as my anger increased, taking a sky rocketing boost.

He thinks it's funny to mess with my emotions, my feelings? After just breaking my heart into a million pieces.. He thinks it's _funny? _supposedly my emotions hurt him!? Yeah, well I'm about to make them hurt real bad.

Oh, I'll show him something that's _funny_..

I snapped, yet again.

"You think it's FUNNY!? You think it's FUNNY to mess with my emotions, reel me in, than let me go like some dumb whore? I've was waiting my entire life for that moment and you think it's funny not to make it happen!? I've had heart breaks, I've had loves.. But you, David, were the one I truly thought was MINE! You kissed some chick tonight, I get it, to lure her to eat her.. I fucking get that! But this is something I fucking don't get!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, not caring who heard.

His smirk suddenly grew wider as he took another step closer. I watched intensely as he moved, not caring about anything any more. I was ready to smack him so hard..

"I'm a monster. I'd watch what I was saying if I were you.." He replied in a chilling tone, his smirk flattering into one of anger. My emotions suddenly flickered.. Was that a challenge!?

I let an innocent, yet cocky smirk much like his was just moments ago, take over my lips as I took a single step closer. We were so close when he finally took a sharp intake of breath, as if getting ready for something.. Something I didn't know just yet. He was getting on my last fucking nerve, so I said something I probley would regret later..

"I don't give a fuck." I uttered with hatred directly into his face, while looking deep into his eyes. His face stayed the same before twisting into a fucking smile?!

And than the unexpected happened..

_He_ _kissed me_.

* * *

_**A/N: Yessss... Finally this chapter is finished!:) Were you surprised when Missy and David finally kissed!? Haha, I hope you kind of were, that's the way I wanted this chapter to be. Remember, he's David.. Not a teddy bear haha:D Let me know your thoughts!:))**_

_**READ AND REVIEW;))**_


	28. Sam!

**_"Love is when you look into someone's eyes and see everything you need-Unknown"_**

* * *

The kiss was nearly indescribable, only our emotions could really be told. It was all a fiery mix between passion, love, with a dash of anger from my side but it was enjoyable and I would do it again if I ever got the chance. I knew it was wrong, not to kiss him, but to forgive him as quickly as I did.. But I couldn't help it. I was hopelessly in love with a vampire, _my_ vampire; and the kiss just sealed the deal.

My heart raced, and I knew somewhere deep down inside of me if his was still beating inside of his chest, his would be too.

I could feel the energy between both of our souls combine into one for just a moment, before breaking apart again. I could feel the instant connection of both of us becoming closer as his lips meshed with mine. I could feel the mate bond becoming stronger now that we, for just a moment, were together.

I was surprised at first, I wont lie. But when reality came crashing down on top of me, I knew this was for real and my eyes slipped shut in exact sync with his. Everything felt right.. Even if it was just for the moment.

I don't know where we're going with this, but all I know is that we are becoming closer. Our connection to each other is much stronger, and now I feel like maybe this is the start of something. As bad as what it is for me to forgive him in a time like this, I have too.. I can't stay mad at him, not after him kissing me and showing me what it's like to be by his side.

Damn, I'm starting to sound like one of those love sick teenage girls.. But what can I say?!

That's what love does to you.

* * *

"Missy kissed David.. Missy kissed David!" Sam taunted my late night romance with my vampire with a smile and a laugh. I didn't know how he knew, but I had a feeling Mike had something to do with it, even though he was asleep when I had come inside. It was nearly 4:30pm when I had arrived in my bedroom, I can remember the glow of the alarm clock on my bedside table. It was late, almost sunrise, but I wouldn't doubt if Michael thought it was funny to watch from the balcony and tell sam everything he saw.. Just for the fun of it.

I turned towards my little brother and glared, not wanting to unleash my newly found anger on him just yet. For starters I didn't want to make mom upset, since she had always hated our sibling fights, she was always the peace keeper between all three of us. So, I'm taking a sacrifice for my lovely mother, but I swear.. If Sam doesn't shut up soon, I'm going to flip.

Suddenly the room became quiet and I listened for any sign of noise.. Finally.

"Missy.." Sam whispered from across the couch. I sighed quietly and looked up at him and took note of the grin across his lips. I had a feeling this wasn't going to end well.

"The moonlight poured down on the love sick couple-" He began in a soft narrative tone. I cut him off in mid-sentance.. God this child was annoying.

"FUCK OFF!" I yelled and threw the couch pillow, hitting him directly in the face. I couldn't help but crack a smile when I had noticed the glare in his eyes, but that all went ignored as I jumped up from my place on the couch. I didn't bother interrogating him about who had told him about last night, but I wouldn't doubt if the whole house knows by now. Uhh.. This sucks.

I made my way down the hallway, trying my best to make it to my room quickly, ignoring Sams kissing noises coming from the living room. Sam knows every button to push and he is making me wild tonight.. Only if he knew how much I fucking hated being annoyed about something so personal. But leave it to Sam to annoy the shit out of anything.

"SHUT UP SAMANTHA!" I yelled down the hallway before jogging towards my room, only listening to the faint 'Hey!' of Sam's voice follow me. I bit back my laugher and continued to my room, knowing that everyone would be up soon enough.. Well this is going to be a little awkward between David and I.

* * *

Sleep had soon approached me as I fell into my bed, enjoying a calm dreamless sleep on the couch beside my bed. I decided to let Michael sleep for the time being.. Even though I have no clue how he told Sam, but I know how he gets when the big bad jock doesn't get his sleep. Pissed off, and that's something I don't want to deal with tonight. I'd rather just chill out on my couch and wait for him to get up.

* * *

Mike did get up, and he must have moved me to my bed, because that's were I woke up with the covers pulled up to my chin. I was groggy just waking up and didn't notice the worn black leather jacket that was tucked on top of me. When I did notice my heart raced; it was David's leather jacket, the one he had given me to wear last night. I grabbed it gently, pulling it up to my chest before taking a quick peek around my darkened room. Everything was the same, nothing had disappeared and nobody was standing next to my window like I thought they would have been. I wonder where David is..

I smiled to myself thinking of his name in my head, slipping his jacket around my shoulders and letting my feet hit the floor with a soft 'thud'. I began to make my way towards the mini fridge for a snack when I had noticed heels sitting on my bedside table.. My heels, the ones I had totally forgotten about and kicked off just the night before.. Why were they here.

_David._

I scanned the entire room once more before walking towards the heels that sat idly on the table.. Something white was tucked inside..

Was that a _note?_

* * *

**_A/N: Okay! What should the note say? :) All up to you, write it in your review:))_**

**_Another chapter done and finished, alot of surprises for you there.. Her heels and the black leather jacket from the night before.. Wow!:) Alot of things are running throughout missy's mind ahaha:D Sooo.. Please leave a review if you can, thanks everyone!:)_**

**_Here are some shoutout's!:)_**

**_Takingmytears: Is writting an awesome story called: A Soul To Take ; I really recommend you check it out! I LOVE it so far! Very well written!:)_**

**_READ AND REVIEW;))_**


	29. Seeking Love

_**"I Don't Owe You An Explaination For Anything, Unless You Mean Something To Me.-Unknown"**_

It was a note.

You could tell by the thin blue lines stretched across the snow white paper. It was shoved deep inside the heel, but not deep enough to know it wasn't there. He wasn't only smart, but calculating. Everything about the guy was perfect, the monster hidden inside...

I scanned the darkness that surrounded me, feeling a hot sensation take over the pit of my stomach. A smile stretched across my lips as I traced the peice of snow white paper shoved inside the heels for the hundredth time tonight. I knew it was from him, but I had no way of proving it until I began to slowly trott across the room, not knowing what was about to happen next.

I had this weird feeling that I was being watched, but I could never be sure. I felt like the main charcter in one of those horror movies I now love so much. I guess it was just the stereotype of the sweet blonde creeping across a darkened space terrifying me, because the endings were never great. I don't need to explain any further.

My ears were perked for any sound possible, but nothing came so I continued to walk. I was met with the silence, only my reptious steps filling the empty room.

I'm so childish.. I shouldn't be scared of the dark! Scared of some stereotipical horror movie scene taking over my life, but I guess that's already happened huh?

I'm in love with a monster.. My reality is a horror fantasy.

I inhaled deeply, thinking of the stupidity coming with my actions. I was creeping across my very own bedroom, jesus Missy grow up!

I suddenly turned my dramatic steps into an open stride. It was best to just get this over with.. I mean, how bad could it be?

I snatched the note from the heels and began to read the fine print, the words bringing a smile to my face and tears to my eyes.

That man could be so sweet when he wanted to be..

_**When he wanted to be..**_

* * *

_**A/N: Sorry I havent updated in a while, I've been really busy and couldn't get the time. Don't worry I haven't forgotten about this! I love this story, and hope you guys enjoyed! It's short but I promise the next chapter will be longer. If you have any ideas PM me, or simply review! Love you guys! **_

_**WHAT SHOULD THE NOTE SAY?**_

_**:)**_

_**READ AND REVIEW;))**_


	30. Loveable Monster

_**"Have you ever loved somebody so much it made you cry?'"**_

* * *

I let my eyes scan over the fine print for the hundredth time in the short span of one minute. I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes, I was always a girl for romance, but never did I imagine that something so unreal could become my reality. Having an immortal mate was only one shock, but now seeing his display of affection.. It's so unreal.. So unlike David…

I let my index finger skim each word as a smile tugged at my lips, reading the note over for the final time before folding it neatly once again. I began walking over to my bedside table, in which I opened the drawer and grabbed my diary. I flipped it open to the next clean page and stuck the note in, closing it back up and placing it in the drawer once more.

I would always hold that note close to my heartl; it was one of the very first signs of David showing me affection. David was suppose to be hard and cold, a monster, which don't get me wrong he is, but theres that one little part of him that comes out on special occashions.. The part of him that made me fall in love with him in the first place..

I than closed the drawer softly, letting my body collasp on my bed, letting my eyes slip shut.. There was only one thing on my mind as his words echoed throughout my head. It's almost as though I could hear his voice reading the note over and over a thousand times more before I finally fell into an unconsciousness.

_"From now, and when I see you again, you will always be on my mind."_

* * *

_**a/n: Another short chapter, but its a filler!:) I really wanted to update for you guys, sorry if its not very long. I'll write a longer one next time haha:D Anyways, there will be more of the notes soon. And the next day will be very busy, missy sam and david are going away because jerrys guys remember? Im just making a lot of tiny filler chapters for now, the next chapter may be a mike pov.:) Anyways, sorry if its so long, hope you enjoyed!:)**_

**_READ AND REVIEW:))_**


	31. Jump At Me

_**"One day someone will walk into your life and make you realize why it didn't work out with anyone else-Unknown"**_

* * *

I watched from a distance as he sat on the couch, feet kicked up on the coffee table as if he didn't have a care in the world. The Tv was set on low, but it seemed as though it was on high because of the stillness of the living room, only his breaths filling the air. I cringed inwardly.

Just look at him; sitting there all high and mighty as if he didn't shatter my little sister's heart to pieces only hours before, than stitched it up with his charm and a kiss.. It seems like a fairy-tale, so unreal. There dramatic love story was so interesting that I had fallen asleep right before they had kissed, which Sam didn't mind filling in the blank's of my story. He loved rumors and drama, he was worst than a teenage girl. Way worst than Missy, or 'Crimson' as David loved to call her.

He wouldn't get off with hurting her; I had always had a low temper, but now that I'm one of the undead every little thing seemed to spike it. I hated David for hurting her, she's my baby sister.

A growel was trapped behind my lips as I continued to stare at him. My adenine was rising,I could feel it throb within my veins, but simply ignored the animatistic urge to jump at him.

His eyes remained glued to the tv screen, a sudden smirk jumped on his lips.

"Groweling isin't going to help your situation, Michael." He hissed, sarcasm dripping from his every word.

Jesus Christ he won't stop! Every word that escapes his mouth has to be either hateful or sarcastic... Can't he ever say something without so much as a smirk? Fuck, he was really annoying me to no end.

I inhaled deeply, something Missy had tought me for times like this, when I was angry. Thinking of her just made my anger rise, though I controlled it, for her. I knew she wouldn't want me to hurt him.. Not now after he ended up sweet talking her like Star had sweet talked me. But I would get him back.. He deserved it.

"You want to make a jump at me Micheal?" he suddenly groweled, his face turning cold and soild. I honestly didn't know what to do, I was standing in front of the leader-to-be, after Max steps down of course. He was the rightful leader of the lost boys, our gang of 5 rebelious boys, including his self. Was I ready for this?

"Your thoughts say it all. Are you going to jump or not? I'd really like to finish this, now." He was in leader mode, you could tell. His voice wasn't teasing and playful anymore, but harsh and cool.

I hadn't realized how quiet I was being until he had to state the obvious... I wasn't talking, not at all. Jesus, what the hells wrong with me? Why was I scared of this guy?

I wasn't scared of the guy who just so happened to be stareing at my little sister as she walked up the front stoop the very first day she arrived. I wasn't scared of ripping his throat out and changing from my blood stained clothes once I had gotten home.. Blood made mom stomach sick, I would have never guessed.

"You hurt her." Was all I could state. I heard his dark chuckle echo throughout the room.

"I didn't hurt her. By rights, I was protecting her." I nearly laughed. My fear was slowly draining away, but I didn't let my guard down. Never would I do that.

"Protecting her from what?-"Before I could awnser, a loud echo erupted was heard, and I was slapped to the ground. David, only inchs away.

"From me."

My blood ran cold. Was he going too kill my baby sister?

"No, I was hungry though."

Fuck off playing with my mind! I can't handle this!  
"Neither could Star." He answered cooly, even though I hadn't spoken for the 100th time tonight.

"Don't you talk about her!"

* * *

_**A/N: SORRY IF MY WRITING STYLE IS DIFFERENT, AS SOON AS I GET BACK INTO WRITING IT WILL CHANGE AGAIN!:)**_

_**Anyways, sorry for the wait, hope you enjoy!:) **_

_**Do you want me to re-write this chapter?**_

_**READ AND REVIEW:))**_


	32. Marko AKA Babyface?

_**"Friendship is a single soul living in two bodies-Unknown"**_

* * *

"Oh.. Soft spot?" Once again the sarcasm dripped from his voice. I cringed inwardly.

Of course it was a fucking soft spot! He knows how I felt about Star; who didn't? Her face had run laps in my head for weeks after she had left. I thought I had found love, but apparently not. She wasn't my mate, and I don't want the same thing to happen to my baby sister hence, why I'm arguing with David.

"I'm not here to talk about Star, David. I'm here to talk about Missy." I was avoiding the subject, which seemed like a good idea at the time.. But David always seems to move his way into other people's minds and mess with their emotions. I can remember the very first night with the horrible chinese food.. I haven't eaten chinese food since..

"Oh Crimson?" He chuckled. He actually had the GUTS to laugh in my face about this!? What was wrong with this guy.. And to call my baby sister by her real name? I took a deep breath before lounging forward and socking him right in the eye. Praying to god I left a mark..

* * *

_Missy pov._

The next night I woke up with a genuine smile on my face as the everlasting picture of David rested in my idle mind. I knew that he was thinking of me, just because of the amused grin and wink he flashed me throughout my thoughts. Than he faded and finally disappeared, leaving me with only the groggy memory's on the night before.. Butterflies erupted in the pit of my stomach.

The _kiss_..

I heard a short yet happy giggle escape my lips uncontrollably.. Oh my god.. Did I just? I sound like a school girl talking about her crush.. Damn, what has this man done to me!?

A lot of things.. That's for sure.

* * *

It wasn't long before I excited the shower, dressed casually in a pair of ripped and faded skin tight jeans along with a black crop top with the words '#YOLO' written in bold white across the chest. Mismatched socks adorned my feet; I couldn't remember a day in time when my socks actually matched.. It was just my style, and funny thing was, my friends back in Phoenix use to follow my trend. Funny right? Odd socks? Well, it happened.. They loved it.

I drifted out of my bedroom and down the hallway.. I actually found my way to the living room without getting lost. For once. I chuckled quietly at the thought.

Marko, Paul, and Dwayne sat on the couch, their feet kicked up on the coffee table in front of them. Their mysterious eyes glued to the TV screen in front of them.. typical boys.. Even if they are vampires, I guess they still love their TV.

"Gotta love human creations.." Marko chirped with a cheeky grin as he looked up at me, his baby blue eyes shining. I smiled down at him; not only because of my good mood but because I could see something genuine in Marko at that very moment..

I seen _best friend_ material..

* * *

_**A/N: Hey everyone! sorry for the late update, I've been terribly busy, but I'm back!:) Soo.. Missy a.k.a Crimson see's best friend material in non-other than Marko.. Ohh.. Cliff hanger.. :)**_

_**Hope you enjoyed, I'll be sure to update soon!:)**_

_**READ AND REVIEW!:)**_


	33. Brothers and Sisters

_**"Brothers and Sisters are as close as hands and feet-Unknown"**_

* * *

As I looked at Marko I knew something flashed in his eyes too as he smiled back, knowing exactly what I was thinking. The rest of the group stayed quiet making me regret my earlier thoughts.

They all had best friend material within them, I just took notice of Marko first. There was just something about him; like he acted a lot more tough than what he really was. I mean, how can that adorable little baby-face be such a big evil vampire.

I got lost in thought as I stared at the floor beneath me, only glancing up once to see the boys holding back laughter as Marko sat awkwardly, his face a deep shade of scarlet. I couldn't help it.. I laughed.

"Marko.. What's wrong? Can't be a friend to me?" I teased playfully, this seemed to make the atmosphere change dramatically as the room filled with laughter.. See? Missy Emerson can make people in a good mood.. When she wants, of course.

I smiled at the laughing boys as they hit their brother playfully in the shoulder, as he laughed along too. I than realized that the all had that special shine in their eyes as Marko.. That best friend shine. I never got that with David all that much, just the lovers part.. But with the boys it was purely close friendship, nothing more..

I loved it, a lot.

* * *

The boys had wanted to go swimming, so being the awesome sister that I am, I went to the pool with them. I was oddly comfortable around them, it was as though they had a charm on my heart.. Kind of like David, in a way. But David was a mate, a lover, like I had said before, this was purely friendship.

Hanging out with the guys were fun, but I couldn't help wondering where my mate was.. I mean, I couldn't help but miss him just a little..

Expessially after last night and our kiss..

* * *

_David's pov._

Micheal had did a number to my eye, but it was healing quickly. There was a slight discolouration left, which was shifting to a light yellowish violet, but nothing worth talking about. Lucy and Max had actually got angry with us for fighting in such a childish manner, but its my nature.. Our nature.

I couldn't help but notice the pang of emotion I felt for Missy(If she prefers to be called that, than I will at least call her by nickname.. But she will always be known to me as her rightful name, Crimson.) I missed her. I never felt this way before, and I actually liked it.. A lot. I never knew how serious Max was when he explained matehood to me. He was right, I want to protect her.. I want to be with her. I can't even bring myself to sleep in the cave right now, I need to be with her at all times, protect her. It's crazy.. truly crazy.

Lucy had told me that tonight was the night that I had to take Missy away with me, out of town.. Which I don't mind, I love the idea, I get to protect her.. But theres one fucking downfall..

Sam has to come..

* * *

_**A/N: SOOO.. In this chapter I decided to have some brotherly/sisterly love, alot about brothers:) David, Missy, and Sam are leaving soon.. Oh, I can't wait to hear what you guys think so far..**_

_**READ AND REVIEW;))**_


	34. Winks and Quick Blinks

_**"Don't put me on a pedestal, for I am sure to fall. But love me as I am, flaws and all.-Unknown"**_

* * *

I had been reading the latest issue of my favourite trashy gossip magazine, reading what was in and what was out worldwide. Usually I would be totally into reading what was happening with the big stars, but I wasn't. The most interesting thing I had seen in these pages all evening was one of the unknown actresses had the same _YOLO_ crop-top as mine. Wow.. Crazy.. My mind was overloaded.

I hadn't seen David all night, Micheal either.. And the boys wouldn't tell me what had happened to either of them.. And believe me, I was asking them. It almost hurt to be away from him for some time; I was on worry mode. My good mood had been shattered.. I needed to know where the both of them were, not only Mike, but David too.. What if something happened!?

"Marko.." I began, trying once more for the sake of my mate and big brother. I noticed him sigh gently from his place at the pool side beside me, his eyes flickering from the water of the pool to my chair. I could tell by the puppy dog look in his eyes, he was begging me not to ask him any more. But I needed too.. I was worried.

"We're are they?" I nearly whispered as the boys continued on splashing each other in the pool. There mind wasn't idle, so they probley couldn't pick up on the conversation. Apparently I need to become full vampire before they can hear everything; but David was an exception. He was my mate.

"Missy-" he stopped in mid-sentance. I nearly choked on my own breath as I felt a hand on my shoulder, and I knew exactly who it was.

"_Hey Crimson_."

_David._

* * *

I jumped to my feet, a little bit more enthusiastic than implied.

"David." I murmured underneath my breath before collapsing in his arms. I heard him chuckle softly as his arms lightly touched my tiny waist with a gentle hug, before pulling me back to face me.

"You're acting like I hadn't been around for years." He seemed amused by this.. What was wrong with him?.. No, not his words, I was use to his behavior by now.. His eye. He has a _black eye_.

"David!" I gasped as I rushed to the discoloration underneath his eye socket. I lightly brush my fingers on the bruise as we remain looking deep into each others eyes. I didn't need to know what had happened; I already knew. Micheal.. I wasn't stupid.. He had broke his promise to me, he had harmed David..

David's pov.

Missy looked up at me with fearful eyes as she lightly brushed my eye with her fingers, all the while staring deeply into my eyes. Its as though she thought the bruise would actually hurt me.. She wasn't use to the vampire way.. She only looked at me as a beast when I unleashed it, but on a normal night she looked at me as though I were a human.. How? It's funny she isnt running yet, running away from me. It's as though she's already aced my test.. She doesn't need to study, she's got all the answers correct deep within her. She's smart, with a heart of gold.

"Come let me clean you up.." She said it as though it were a demand, not an offer.. Though I followed. The boys wolf whistled from behind us, but all went ignored.

Missy had led me to the nearest bathroom, which happened to be down the hallway from the kitchen where Lucy and Max were idly cooking dinner. Like the happy mates that they are. She sat me on the closed toilet and began digging through the cabinets trying to find a first aid kit. She didn't know vampires didn't need no such thing.. Maybe she did, but she looked at me differently like I had said before. The beast within me doesn't come to mind with her, it never did.. Thats something I love about her. She makes me feel human.. Jesus! What am I saying!?

She finally found a first aid-kit with 'SAM' sprawled across the front in black marker. He was the only one here who would need it, him and Missy of course. She whispered a small 'Yes!' of triumph to herself as she flipped the cover open and began digging through it. Theres not much you could do for a black eye, but she seemed to give me more treatment than necessary. I sat there, staring off in space.. Wondering why I was sitting here like a dummie, letting her paint my face up with this human product. Damn.. Whats happening to me.

"Does it hurt?" She whispered gently as she finished dabbing a Q-tip against my eye. I let a genuine smile take over my lips as I looked down into her eyes.. I wouldn't want anyone else but her to be my mate. Theres nothing I can't love about her..

I opened my mouth to reply when footsteps echoed throughout the hallway, than stopped, than a click, and the footsteps trailed off again. Sam.. I will get him, he better remember he has to live with me for the rest of his immortal life. Stupid kid.

When I didn't reply she placed the soaked Q-tip on the counter and pushed my jacket off, letting it fall from my arms and to my sides. I let her.. I don't know why, I don't understand why.. But I let her. She sat back down again, pulling yet another Q-tip from the first aid kit and began dabbing my eye again. Thats when I heard the footsteps again, this time taking a deep breath and smelt his horribly cheap cologne. Micheal Emerson.

A smirk took over my lips as the pictures of last night came into view as his silhouette passed the bathroom, stopping and peering in at his baby sister cleaning up his enemy. A low snarl escaped his lips as his fist clenched at his sides. I winked as Missy dove into the first aid kid for something else, leaving Micheal storm down the stairs with a headful of head.

There was nothing he could do to break us up..

* * *

_**A/N: Ohh.. A little bit of Micheal/David drama.. And Missy fluff!:)) Sorry if David is OCC like I always say, but this IS a romance, soo.. He has to be a little OOC. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed. I should be updating really soon!:)**_

_**READ AND REVIEW;))**_


	35. Superman? Nahh

**_"Superman ain't saving shit-Eminem"_**

* * *

_Missys Pov._

I had finished cleaning David up and was now sitting at the dinner table with him at my side. The boys had their places, along with Sam but Micheal was no where to be seen. As I ate my dinner I tuned out, getting lost in space.. Everything was happening so fast.. With David, Michael, Mom, Max, The boys, everything. It was happening so fast I found it hard to contemplate everything. I never knew when I was on the plane bound for Santa Carla that so many things would be happening my life. I don't really know what I expected.. Maybe for my life to be normal? Life was anything _but._

"Missy." My mother gently cleared her throat as Max gazed across the table at me, a bubbly smile on his face. I hadn't talked to Max alot.. But I knew he had a good personality. Deep within him, he was a family man.

"There is some news you should know.. Both you and Sam." he began, causing me to pay more attention than before. What is it now!? It can't be anything worst than knowing about vampires.. His smile fadded.  
"Jerry, a very powerful vampire has been disturbed from a couple towns over. David had spotted Owen, one of his boys, on our hunting ground and tackled him instantly.. Almost killing him." I cringed inwardly, looking towards David who was faced towards Max, his eyes unreadable. He almost killed someone? For hunting on the same ground? Why can't they just share!?

"We can't share because we are killers. If more 10 people disapear in the run of a week in Santa Carla, everything will get more suspicious than it is. Humans aren't very smart, but they are smart enough to know something is up. We have to be balanced.. This is our territory, nobody comes on our territory." David spoke in such a deeply serious tone it scared me.. I than knew it should. This was serious.. Dead serious.

There was a moment of silence as Max began to speak again.

"So.. Jerry has been scheduled to come here tommorrow night, for a meeting about the situation. David is going to take both you and Sam out of town for acouple days until everything is cleared up." I nodded numbly.. Out of town because bloodthirsty vampires are raiding my house.. Okay, stay calm Missy.. Stay calm.

"It's only going to be acouple of day Missy.. David will take care of both you and Sam." Mom reasured me. I swallowed hard and turned to my plate, my appetite fading. I knew everyones eyes were on me, but I ignored it.. Gosh.. This is a life and death situation.. Why?

"Because this is life."

I turned to Dwyane, his brunette eyes held alot of wisdom that he rarely shared among the group. He was a lot smarter than he let on, I always knew that about him. He was constantly calculating his surroundings.. He was Davids right hand man, like the second leader in a way. So just that fact alone, I knew he was right.

Thats the last words that were spoken as everyone sat and finished their meal. I knew I couldn't do shit about it, so why should I try? Why should I freak out anymore than what I am? It's gonna happen anyways.. So why try an stop it. I'm just gonna make like a good teenager and go with the flow from now on. Yeah, that sounds good.. Go with the flow.

Missy Emerson is now: _Going with the flow._

* * *

__I had just finished packing the last of my things as Sam came into my room and sat on my bed, not speaking a word. He hadn't spoke all night, even when Max had let us in on what was happening in the hours that lay untouched before us. I glanced up acouple times in his direction as he sat, reading a superman comic. I couldn't help but smile at the kid, as pissed as he makes me sometimes he's so.. Sam. His heart is usually always in the right place.

The stillness inched along as I finally zipped the suitcase up and placed it next to the door, for easy exit. Sam watched me as I climbed on my bed, closing my eyes and thought. I could feel his eyes still on me but ignored that.. Alot of things were going on at the moment.. It was hard to do anything without thinking of what was about to happen next in life. Of course I was going with the flow now, but I still had alot of things to think about.

"Wouldn't it be cool if superman were real? Maybe he would be able to kill Jerry's guys.." I let my eyes slip open and stared at Sam as he drowned on and on about the 'Head ripping off' details of Jerry's death. Superman could never do that.. Not in my mind.

Tonight, _Superman ain't saving shit_.

* * *

_**A/N: SOOO.. What do you guys think? I hope you like it!:)**_

_**READ AND REVIEW;))**_


	36. Hate sleeping alone

_**"If I lay here, If I just lay here, would you lie with me and just forget the world?-Unknown"**_

* * *

I was standing on the front stoop with tears in my eyes as I hugged my mother goodbye, knowing that it could seriously be _goodbye_. I begged her to come with us, but she said it was her duty to the family to stay with her mate, and protect him with all she had. I understood that feeling, and agreed slowly. I never thought in a million years I would be in this type of situation now.. I mean, I could be standing in front of my beautiful mother for the very last time, kissing her goodbye,_ for the very last time.._

Do you know what that feels like? To say goodbye, not knowing what was going to happen next? It hurts..

I looked at the woman who raised me one last time before climbing in the taxi next to Sammy, our bags in the trunk. If Sammy didn't leave me alone this trip I have a feeling he would be going in the trunk too, if the taxi driver would let me.. Which was a hope, because once Sam gets annoying.. Hell breaks loose. Mom had promised to call when she could, and the boys would be making visits; when they could. Max had bid me farewell as my mother was doing so.. Whispering that he would take care of my mother and my brothers. I had everything figured out for the trip;

David would be taking his bike to the next town over, and we would be in the taxi.. It made things a lot quicker. We would be staying in a hotel while we were there, it consist of 2 bedrooms.. On for David and I, and another for Sam. I thought my mother would flip that David and I would be sharing a room, but I guess not.. Funny right?

As we started driving I waved slowly to my family standing on the porch. Max had an arm around my mothers shoulders, as the boys waved enthusiastically next to them.. Oh, how I love my family..

_My family_.. I love that.

* * *

The taxi driver dropped us off in front of a HUGE hotel; and was glad to get us out of the car because Sam hadn't stopped ranting about Superman the whole way there. I paid him the money we owed and got our luggage out of the trunk. Sam and I both had two suitcases each, so our hands were full walking into the lobby of the huge hotel. Even Sam had let a short gasp escape his lips as we walked to the front desk where a feeble old woman sat, dressed in her finest.

"Hello," I began, stuck for words.. What should I say? I'm here with the hot blonde on the sexy motorbike? Shit..

She looked at her watch and grinned.

"Right on time . Your_ husband_ has gone out for awhile though he informed me to send you to room 86, I assume you need a bellhop?" She asked politely, snapping her fingers to the man in uniform standing by the door. He rushed and took our suitcases gently, placing them on a cart and began moving away with them. I bit my lip in thought.. Husband? David planned this.. I should have known.

"Thank you mam'." I nodded generously and wrapped an arm around my little brother who cringed. I stamped on his foot as we began walking to the elevator, the woman never noticed though.

"Do you need someone to show you to your room Mrs. Emerson?" She called after us as the elevator opened.

I turned towards the woman and shook my head.

"No that's fine." I replied and stepped into the elevator.

* * *

We made it to our room after going through many floors and searching. Finally noticed David sitting outside of the room, waiting for us. I smirked.

"Well, well, well.. Look who it is, my husband." I said teasingly as his head snapped in our direction. He grinned and stood up, opening the bedroom door open for us to step in. The bellhop had already come with our things, I had noticed everything was set in the front room along with the hot tub and alot of other expenisive things that I hadn't been paying attention too. I simply smiled and looked to David stood who was also admiring the room.

"Wow, this is huge. We're is our room?" I asked as he inhaled deeply and pointed in the opposite direction of the 2nd hallway. I assume Sams room is in the other hallway..

"Lets go check it out." I said as I began walking down the tiny hallway which led to our bedroom. It had everything; along with two separate beds..

I should have _known_ that was going to happen.

* * *

_**A/N: Haha, Lucy gives both David and Missy a separate bed! LOL, thought I would give a funny ending with all the drama that is going on in this story so far, ahah, hope you enjoyed! I decided for them to be staying in on of those stereiotypical 5 star hotels, haha:D **_

_**~What would you like to see happen next?~**_

_**READ AND REVIEW;))**_


	37. Sam to the rescue

_**"I'd rather be with you, but your not around. So I'ma call someone up and see if there down.. Cause' I hate sleeping alone.-Drake"**_

* * *

The morning was coming so David tacked extra blankets to the windows so he would be safe against any sun rays that decided to sneak in. He to had laughed at the separette beds thing, and Sam wouldn't shut up about it.. But everyone was settled in fairly well for the first night. I gave David the bed farthest from the window for his own saftey, but he assured me he's done this a million times before than there's nothing to worry about. But I'm a worrier.. So he agreed.

David was fast asleep, but I couldn't seem to find comfort in everything that was going on in my head. My mind was overloaded with things to worry about, my mother and family playing huge roles along with Michael who I had fought myself not to think about while I was leaving. Mike hadn't even showed up to say goodbye to me.. What did I do? I couldn't figure out if he was mad at me, I was suppose to be mad at him for acting like a total asshole and idiot.. But that really hurt. Ever since the night of my breakdown over David, I hadn't seen or spoken to him.. I didn't understand.

I knew the sun was rising, because of the time on my I-pod flashing in my eyes. It was good that David had finally fallen asleep, but I wonder if Sam's up? That kid usually stays up behind moms back reading comics.. And that might be what he was doing now, since I would always cover for him, and let him stay up..

Maybe something lucky would happen in my life, and maybe, just maybe, he's still up.

Without another thought I excited the room quietly, creeping through the expensive 5 star suite into Sam's room where the lights were on, and yet another issue of _Superman _was sitting on his lap as he sat in his bed. He had been up all night, I thought he would be alittle bit tired, but I guess he's use to this by now.. I know I'm tired.. Really tired. I need sleep, but I hate sleeping alone in new places that are not my home.

"Sam?" I murmured quietly, not wanting to disturb him, but my sleep depended on it. If Mike wasn't there to comfort me when we were younger, Sam always would.. He was a good kid. Even if we were in a huge fight that day, he would always pull through, one of the reasons why I love him.

His head snapped up from the comic book and a grin formed on his lips. I was hoping a snappy comment wasn't about to take place, but to my surprise.. It wasn't.

"Can't sleep right?" He asked as he closed his comic book and sat on the edge of his king sized bed. I smiled down on him and sat beside him. Damn.. He was use to this.

"Nope." I replied popping the 'P', while sitting down beside him. He looked at me and rolled his eyes.

"I'm assuming you want to sleep in here with me?" He asked sarcastically. I thought for a moment and nodded.

"Can I?" I asked as he nodded and pulled one of the covers completely off of the bed and chucked it at me.

"Yup, just don't kick me in your sleep.." He pleaded as I let a chuckle escape my lips and jumped at the foot of his bed where he had tossed a pillow for me to lie on.

I tucked myself underneath the blanket he had given me, making sure his feet weren't in my face and mine weren't in his before closing my eyes. I felt at ease, almost comfortable.. I always did when Sam did this sort of thing.. It was a childish tradition of ours, and it oddly worked.

"Do you mind if I finish this comic, I'll dim the lights a little?" He asked quietly. I nodded, my eyes still closed.

"Knock yourself out." I mumbled before the snuggling into my pillow.

"Alright.." He exclaimed quietly, dimming the lights and flipping the page of his comic.

That was the last sound I heard before I drifted off to sleep..

* * *

_**A/N: Awww.. Some cute brother/sister love there:) **_

_**~What would you like to see happen next?~**_

_**READ AND REVIEW;))**_


	38. Uncooked Eggs And Wedding Dreams

**_"Don't Let Anyone Stop You From Being The Best Person You Can Be..-Unknown"_**

* * *

_"Missy.. Missy." _

_His voice was clear and broad as my own name echoed throughout my mind on an endless loop, though all I could do was stand there and stare at the beautiful man before me. He wasn't wearing his usual attire of all black, but a suit and tie and shining shoes; his white blond hair was slicked up in just the right way, making a smile come to my lips._

_He was dressed like the grown man he should be, though immortality held him back. He was wise like the old man he should be, but he was stuck in this body.. This awkward teenage body. _

_"You look beautiful." His voice echoed once more, though he appeared closer to my awaiting silhouette. Vampire speed.. _

_I curiously looked down to what I was wearing, and beamed with happiness. _

_I was wearing a wedding dress.. _

_I was getting married.. _

_To David!?_

_**"MISSY.. MISSY!"**  
_

I jolted awake, my body now upright as Sam's smiling face came into view.

"We cooked you breakfast, _Missy_. Wake up."

He grinned devilishly as if he knew exactly what was on my mind, before walking away like nothing had happened.

Sam_._. What am I gonna do with _you_?

* * *

I walked into the kitchen to see David lingering over the stove top, his eyebrow cocked as he stared down at the runny eggs. This was the very first time I had seen David confused.. But I'm pretty sure that's exactly what he was. I mean, he couldn't take his eyes off of the frying egg.. It was as though he had never cooked an egg in his life.

_Are you serious?_

His head shot up and he looked at me for a moment, than back to the egg. I thought Sam had said it was finished?

_Yeah.._

David sighed and went back down to cooking his egg.. Ashamed?

Ugh.. Boys.

I let a low sigh escape my lips as I progressed to the kitchen stove, and gently bumped him off with my hip; of course taking the frying pan out of his grasp.

Oh, I understand.. Sam wanted to wake me up to make breakfast..

_Teenagers._

* * *

**_A/N: SOOOO.. Short chapter, but I really wanted to update for you all!:) Love my faithful fans, so I gave you a little bit of fluffy humor. What would you like to see happen next?_**

**_READ AND REVIEW;))_**


	39. Mike

_**"If you need me, call me. I don't care if I'm sleeping, if I'm having my own problems, if I'm angry at you. If you need me, and you need to talk to me, I'll always be there for you. No matter how big or small your problem is.. I'll be there."**_

* * *

I had finished up breakfast, and the boys had happily dug in. I still found it fairly comical that David hadn't known how to cook an egg with his age and wisdom, but I let that one slide this time, on Sam's part I mean. He had woken me up while I was dreaming that perfect dream.. Of marriage. It will probably never happen, but it's better to see it in my dreams than not see it at all.

And Sam had to mess that one up for me. I could have seen what happened! Little brothers.. I'm still debating on what to do with him. He has to stay with David and I for an entire week!

This is going to be _fun_..

* * *

Sam had bugged me into watching a movie with him. So being the best big sister I could be(Even though the little bugger woke me up this morning) I ran down to the local movie store with him while David went out for 'dinner'. He had picked out the scariest movie out of the pile; obviously trying his best to scare me shitless. But let me tell you one thing, it's not going to work.

He keeps mocking me for sleeping with him last night, saying that I would have much rather of slept with David. Which wasn't entirely a lie, but it's still embarrassing hearing my own thoughts come from the mouth of a 14 year old.

"Missy." My name was stretched a mile long as Sam jogged across the darkened room from the DVD player. I'm not really sure the name of the movie, but it was something with a lot of blood and guts in it.. Sam's favourite. He's never liked horror movies before he moved to Santa Carla, that was always Mike's thing; though I guess his big brother's teasing took a toll on him and he finally caved. And _LIKED_ the movies.. I couldn't believe it, and still can't. Though I think he would have much rathered a comedy, if he wasn't trying to bug the hell out of me.

Mike.. I couldn't get his face out of my mind, I just know he's upset with me, I can feel it. I just don't understand why. I have this guilty feeling inside of my gut like I did something I shouldn't be proud of that had hurt Michael, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

I really needed to talk to him..

"Sam, did we get junk food?" I asked skilfully as his blonde head poped up, and a frown covered his face.

"No.. We didn't." He sighed and let his shoulders sag, his blue eyes darting towards the floor. I smiled in triumph, _perfect_.

"I'll be back." He let a smile take over his lips as he turned towards the now playing movie. I stood up from the couch and moved towards the door.

Lets see how much trouble I can get in without everyone's eyes on me.

* * *

I found myself in middle of the darkened street, a fresh mist hovering over the wet cement. It must have rained today, while we were asleep. The streets looked so bear and movie-like without everyone walking them. Scary even.

I guess it was just the way the fresh rain made it look, but it was chilling.

I continued down the side walk with only one thing on my mind, to get to my final destination. Though I felt as though someone was watching in the shadows; but that was most likely just my mind. Sam was starting to watch a scary movie.

I finally seen a bright light in a small booth that made a smile come to my face. I beemed with happiness as I quickened my steps, as if someone would get there before me. I listened to my feet hit the soaking wet ground, each step sending up a shower of cool rain water. My legs were soaked, but all went ignored as I nestled myself inside of the phone booth and began dialling Michael's number.

* * *

_**A/N: Hello my readers! This is yet another short chapter, but I just had to stop it here.. I hope your not too mad. I have the next chapter almost finished, so that should be posted soon; sorry again for the cliff hanger!:) What would you like to happen next?**_

_**READ AND REVIEW;))**_


	40. Bad Mood

_**"Whatever makes you bad, leave it. Whatever makes you smile, keep it!-Unknown"**_

* * *

As I stood in the bright phone booth, I still couldn't shake the feeling of being watched. I felt as though something was right behind my shoulder, but every time I spun around to meet the demon, it was never there. It was like a ghost haunting me from one of those horror movies Sammy is about to watch.. Or maybe it was simply my concoiunce, i'll probley never know.

It was a freak feeling though, as I listened to that number dial. It was as if I wanted more than I was about to get.. Which happened to be nothing, because I was met with not my demons, but the Mike's message machine.

"Heeey! It's Michael( _And Missy_ ) (**_Shut up Missy!_**), I'm not at the phone right now because I'm dealing with this little twerp (_Hey!_) Leave a message after the _BEEP_!"

I could feel tears stinging my eyes as our message played only once, and I was met with the 'beep'. I just stood there, my eyes trained to the darkness.. We were so happy before me moved to Santa Carla; no drama, trouble free.. But when we come here, everything changes.. Why did everything have to change? Between Mike and I, I mean I love the rest of the chances(Well, some of them.. I love Santa Carla, and my new life.) but we didn't seem right anymore.

He didn't even pick up the phone.. Maybe it was because Jerry and his men were there, I probley shouldn't have even called. But I felt that it was the right thing to do.

Let's _hope_ he calls the hotel.

* * *

I walked back to the hotel with my eyes to the ground, my ears trained on the sound of my footsteps splashing against the slick ground. I was a little disappointed that Mike didn't pick up; but like I said.. He was probley busy. No doubt with the other boys, and Jerry's men. It still hurt though, I was really planning on talking to him, and making what ever was wrong, right again.

Hmm.. Maybe nothing was wrong.. Maybe it was just me and my other thinking. Ugh..

"_Missy?_"

I jumped at the sound of a familiar man's husky voice as I glanced up, but kept on walking.

"_Missy?_"

I let a low sigh escape my lips, but still kept on walking.. Didn't he get the hint? I didn't want to talk.

"Missy!?"

His voice grew a little louder this time, and this time I decided to look up at him.

"What!" I nearly yelled, peering deep into his chilling icy blues. I hated being pissed off at him, because quite frankly, it wasn't his fault. But it seems as though I'm mad at the world; sadly.

He didn't speak, just looked into my eyes and waited for the explanation that never came. I dug into my pocket and pulled out a couple bills and passed it to him.

"Sam wants munchies.. I'll be back in the hotel."

And with that, I walked away.

* * *

_**PLEASE READ!:)**_

_**A/N: So, another chapter done!:) Yes! **_

_**So I've been reciving a lot of reviews and awnser's to MY questions when I ask them in the A/N's; I thank everyone for that(I love you guys!:)), so I decided that I'll give something back to my readers. From the time I write and post the next chapter, you guys can ask me ANYTHING,(If you want) any questions, etc.. And I'll answer them in my next authors note:)**_

_**Alright, happy reviewing/questioning!:)**_

_**READ AND REVIEW;))**_


	41. Normal Teenage Problems

_**"Butterflies? Forget Butterflies.. I get the whole zoo in my stomach when I see you-Unknown"**_

* * *

I ignored Sam and went straight to bed. I didn't want to talk nor see anyone else tonight; I had a lot of shit on my mind and I needed time to think. I never really took a lot of time to think about how dangerous Jerry and his men actually were. Of course I believe my family can handle whatever they can dish out, but it must be a huge risk to have Sam and I around the world of vampirism. I mean, what if Jerry and his men found out that two non-vampires knew the secret? From the movies I've watched about the subject, it doesn't end good.. But that's just movies, maybe in reality its different.

Twilight says that vampires sparkle in the sunlight, which I later found out was a load of bullshit; David doesn't sparkle he burst into flames. Not that I ever assumed vampire would sparkle, I mean, really? Fairy's sparkle, not vampires.

Twilight also says that vampires can be 'vegetarian' which I don't think is true neither. David doesn't go around killing animals, he kills humans.. I know _that_ for a fact.

Twilight showed Bella(The lead non-human character, who knew the secret) having to hide away from the head vampires, because if she didn't turn into one of the undead, they would kill her.. That's the only thing that _could_ be true..

Is that how it would be with me? I didn't even take the time out of my nights to think about ever being changed.. Into a _vampire_. It even makes sense.. To be changed.

How could David and I life our lives together if one of us was dead, and the other was living? We couldn't. The only good thing about Twilight is that it showed me that; a human and a vampire can't live together. David would have to watch me grow old while he stays young and alive, _forever_.

I really don't want to think about this, because honestly, seeing how the real world of the undead is.. It kinda scares me.. I'd rather be depressed about Michael not picking up the phone than think about the scary reality of everything.

Wow, sometimes I actually wish I could go back to _normal_ teenage problems.. These _problems _were something I never wished I'd have to encounter.

Only in my dreams.

* * *

Nobody bothered me for what seemed like forever. I could feel my body stiffen every time I heard footsteps hit the floor, scared that I would be confronted by either Sam or David. I wasn't in the talking mood; I was in thinking mode, and would rather just forget about the world and everything in it, for the time being. I wish I didn't have these problems, but this is my life. This is the reason why I was born in this world; I was born to be with David..

So my conclusion is..

Maybe I was born to be a vampire?

Nahh..

* * *

I finally fell asleep, wishing I had someone next to me. Usually my mother would comfort me in these times; I was usually an over thinker, and I would get worked up over nothing. So, that's what I told myself; it was over nothing. Nothing bad was going to happen, and everything was going to be fine.. It put me in a state of mind that finally let me fall asleep.

So I was content.

Until another dream came creeping in on me.. But I could feel it wasn't like any other dream..

Little did I know..

This was real; this was a _memory_.

* * *

_I watched a six year old Missy Emerson run across the room to a closed window, were darkness adorned the sky outside. Usually I was afraid of the dark, but my best friend was sitting outside my window again; he didn't come often, but when he did I was over joyed. I knew there was something deeper than friendship running through my heart for him, but at that time I couldn't put my finger on it._

_I always thought this 'best friend' of mine was only a figment of my dreams; or the over active imagination of my childish brain. If I could have these weird Freddy Kreguar dreams, than why can't I have dreams of having some guy sitting on my window sill. I always ignored this mysterious man, his face was blocked from my mind.. I could never remember him.. Kind of like my dreams in a way._

_Still now, its hazy. I can't remember alot; I could remember nothing actually.._

_Only the fact that I had a best friend that I didn't think was real.. Funny right?_

_"Missy..."_

_My head snapped to the window sill instantly, where these icy blue eyes stared in on me.. Stalking me, almost. It would be frightening to any normal six year old, but to me, it was the happiest moment in a long time._

_I jumped out of bed and ran through the darkness, where I poped open my window and came face to face with someone I would have never thought.._

_David._

* * *

I jolted awake as my breath hitched in my throat. I could feel the sweat pouring off of my body, and the soft breathing of another next to me.. Another? I than looked down to my waist where an arm was thrown protectively around me.. My stomach instantly began to be floaded by butterflies.

I glanced down next to me to see non-other than David staring up at me.

My heart stopped.

* * *

_**A/N: What do you think..?**_

_**You guys can ask me any questions you wish from here on out about anything, just leave it in a review!:) Hope you enjoyed this.. I'll try an update soon!3 :)**_

_**Before I end this chapter, I need to send out my thanks to a couple fanfiction friends who've helped me with ideas along the way!:) Thank you sooo much too:**_

_**Evilfalconofdoom**_

_**Voguecharlottevogue**_

_**Takingmytears-Not only for you support and reviews, etc.. But your fanart of this story. It's wonderful, my new cover is made by Takingmytears!:) I LOVE it, and the rest you have made as a gift for me!**_

_**Thank you very much for your support on this story:)**_

_**READ AND REVIEW;))**_


	42. Blurred Lines

_**"The say Disneyland is the happiest place in the world, obviously they've never been in your arms..-Unknown"**_

* * *

"David?" I whispered in surprise, not able to take my eyes away from his. He simply stared back, like he always did; but this time it seemed like there was a little more in his eyes.. Something unexplainable, but it made me think that maybe he did mean what he was doing.. But I couldn't be all that sure. This was David we're talking about, _my_ David.

"Go to sleep." He murmured, his voice sounded even better in a whisper. It was as if I hadn't heard something so _beautiful_ in my entire life.. The butterflies were defiantly still there.

Even with my eyes of lust, I was in an internal debate with myself.

I still didn't know whether or not to deny him.. My head said _stop_, but heart said _go for it_. So against my brain's better judgement, I went with my heart.

I twirled towards him, wrapping my arms around his torso hugging him close. There was no space between us, the line were David began and I ended were blurred for that single moment as I listened to his repetitious breaths.

"Why are you doing this?" I finally asked as he hugged me closer to him. My nose now skimming his neck.

"I actually love you." He replied quietly, as my head rose for a moment and I contemplated his words.

He actually loved me? How can I believe him? He's hurt me so many times.. But we were good now, friends even.. It would ruin our friendship, but we are mates right? We would have to be together one day, and one day I would probley have too-

"I love you too." The words came tumbling out of my mouth as I layed there with him, shocked.

Before I knew what was happening his lips captured mine in a breath taking kiss.

"Missy, David?" The light suddenly switched on..

"EWWW!"

* * *

David's body hovered slightly over mine in a protecting way as he pulled me towards him. I sat up too, but still very close to David.  
"EWWWW!" Sam yelled at the top of his lungs, his mouth wide open. I nearly groweled.

"OUT!" I yelled at him, pointing to the door. But he just stood there, like the idiot he is.

"Get out, Sam!" David hissed, and with that Sam ran out.. God, children..

* * *

**_A/N: SOOO.. A little David/Missy romance, haha:D things are getting dramatic, what should Sam/Missy/David do? What should happen next!?:)_**

**_READ AND REVIEW;))_**


	43. Temptations

_**"Your my sister.. And I laugh, because you can't do anything about it!-Unknown"**_

* * *

"SAMANTHA!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, silently wishing he would get his own hotel room for the night; but I know that'll never happen. I'm Missy fucking Emerson, does this bad luck simply follow me where ever I go? I thought maybe leaving Santa Carla would be relaxing.. Maybe I'd leave some of my bad luck there, instead of dragging it along here with me.. God damn it! God damn Sam! God damn everything!

Why can't I just stay here, in bed with David and finish what I desire?

"Why not?" David's voice appeared next to my ear, making me shiver to the core. Oh, how I wanted too.. Does he know what those low sexy whispers do to me? Does _he _know what he does to me?

"You know I can't." I swallowed hard and fought back the temptation to stay with him as I gently began to let myself climb out of bed. Just to be pulled back down by two strong arms once more.

"Do I get something for my troubles?" He asked seductively; knowing what he ment I let my lips gently skim the soft skin of his neck, a low growl escaped his throat as I stood up and walked to the door.

"We'll see."

And with that I bolted out of the room.

* * *

"I'm telling mom!" Sam yelled from the hallway as I gently shut the bedroom door behind me. My heart began to pound in my chest.. What if he decided to tell mom? What am I gonna do? She was protective over David, what would she do if she found out we almost- No, we never almost did anything.. We.. We made-out, that is nothing!

"SAMANTHA!" I screamed once more, running into the child's room. He had the phone in his hands, his eyes wide opened, dialing the number.. What am I gonna do!?

* * *

Michael's POV.

"We've welcomed you here tonight to discuss a very important matter." Max began, his voice strong and firm. I peered around the corner to see Jerry and his mate Angelina sat around at our table, firm expressions on both of their faces. They looked so similar, I wonder if they know that the whole 'mate' thing is a load of bullshit.. I know I do..

"We're sorry for Owen and my boys finding their way to your feeding grounds.. We're not impressed with Owen's actions to let them lose and out of control, after all, they are new borns." Jerry let a low sigh escape his lips before Angelina continued their argument onward.

"Our previous boys had been staked to death by a group of vampire hunters who had gotten wind of their sleeping grounds. Owen was in a rush to mourn his brothers death's, he had made new born's without telling us.. Very immature, especially for our Owen." Angelina took a breath; not that she needed it, and peered across the room towards my mother, smiling sincerely before letting Jerry continue.

"The half-lings were starving, and Owen had not yet introduced the border lines and turfs to his new pack yet; and with bloodlust they ran wild, right into Santa Carla, killing what they could. Owen couldn't control them, and that's were David came in." I shuddered at the speak of his name, how I hated him.. He deserved worst than Missy, she was too good for him. And funny, she actually believes in the 'mate' thing, just like Jerry and Angelina here.

"We are truthfully sorry if Owen was harmed, but you have to understand, it is our turf. We can't have your pack coming in here and slaying everything we need to survive.." Max hissed, his voice filled with venom. Jerry and Angelina both nodded; they were sorry, they actually wanted to keep the peace.. This really isnt like any of the movies I've watched in the past. Usually when shit like this goes down, things turn into a bloodbath. I really thought I'd have to fight tonight, so did the other guys, but I guess not.. If things were this peaceful, why did Missy and Sam have to leave!?

"We understand that; we want to keep the peace here Max." Jerry stated, adding "It won't happen again."

There was an intense stare down between the two of them, but Max finally caved and let a bubbly smile grow on his lips; Jerry mirrored him.

"Make sure there isn't a repeat of this Jerry, or I will be forced to be angry." I bet Max is freaky when he's angry.. I've never seen it yet, and honestly, I don't want too. I'm not scared to see it, Damn, who would be scared of that guy? But he's our head vampire; he must have been chosen for a reason right?

* * *

"What exactly are you going to do Sam? Tell her you witnessed, what? David and I sharing a 'kiss'?" Sam contemplated that. It was true, all he had seen was a kiss.. Nothing more. He didn't know what was going to happen.. All that he had witnessed, was enough to tell mom that he had seen us kissing.. In bed, that still didn't look good for David and I.

"Mom still won't like it.. You dirtbag." Sam grinned, he knew he was getting to me. It didn't take much to make he mad at him; annoying was in his blood, defiantly not in mine.

"How am I a dirtbag, asshole?" I growled. He pointed a finger at me, holding the phone next to his ear.

"Hey! Watch it!" He hissed.. I nearly choked on my own heartbeat. Damn kid.. I'm not gonna let him have one over on me.

"Watch what?" He challenged, that's when I lounged on him. We wrestled for a quick minute before I grasped the phone and chucked it away from us.. An ear-splitting 'smash' was heard.. Shit, I broke the phone.

* * *

_**Please read:**_

_**A/N: So, takingmytears let me use the ideas of having a character ask box(Which I thank her for! THANK YOU SO MUCH TAKINGMYTEARS!) So here it is..**_

_**You can PM me questions or simply put them in the review, for the Missy ask box. Ask MISSY EMERSON any questions you want... About her life, past, the boys, David, what her opions are.. What she likes to do..:) ANYTHING! **_

_**Just let me know in your PM's(You can ask Missy anything!)**_

_**Thanks again Takingmytears, for giving me ideas for my story and letting me use the askbox; everyone should go to the story 'Bonded' after reading this chapter update(A David/Oc) and take a read, its tottally worth it! Love it so far, can't wait for the new update!:)**_

_**And thanks to EvilFalconOfDoom for all the ideas as well!:) We haven't talked in awhile, but thanks for the information and Ideas, very appreciated!:)**_

_**And last but not least, thank you VogueCharlotteVogue for your help/ideas in this story so far, thanks so much, and can't wait for you updates as well!:)**_

* * *

QUESTIONS: Ask Missy;

_Missy, What attracted you to David?-VogueCharlotteVogue_

_Well, that's a really tough question. His looks were an advantage, but I'd have to say that his eyes were the HUGE thing that had me hooked. As soon as I looked into his eyes on that very first day, I knew he had to be with me somehow; we were connected, but I just never knew yet.. I mean, look at the guy.. Damn, am I glad I'm his mate!_

_What are your thoughts on Micheal at the moment-VogueCharlotteVogue_

_Micheal can go to hell.. Honestly, he's jealous because I have a mate and he doesn't.. I can tell by the way he looks at David and I, he's envious and wants something that he can't have. And he's being a BIG BABY about it.. Really, his mate will come, just not yet._

_Think Sam's going to threaten to tell your Mom about you and David in that hotel room unless you give him cookies and comics? -VogueCharlotteVogue_

_Ohh.. Good old Samantha Emerson. Of course I know he's going to threaten to tell mom, he already has. He's going to try an get his way like he always does, but honestly.. He only seen us kissing, that was it.. Mom already knows David and I kissed after I threw up that night(Yuck, bad memory.. Why did I have to throw up!? We never went any further.. yet._

ANYONE WHO HAS ANY QUESTIONS FOR MISSY.. LET ME KNOW!:)

**_READ AND REVIEW;)_**


	44. CRIMSON IS BACK, OR NOT!

_**"I am myself, for myself, not anybody else-Kristen Stewart."**_

* * *

Now; usually I'd go into a much deeper meaning of why the phone was broken, or simply pin it all on Sam, just to save my own ass from all the trouble. But than reality hit me, and I asked myself.. Who was here to get my in shit?

Nobody.. Nobody was here to ground my ass, or get my into any trouble. So, like the responsible woman I am, I took the blame.

But there was nobody here to truly get me in trouble, so like the responsible woman I am.. I took the blame. Because, hey, it was my fault..

And I really don't understand why I'm proud of it.

* * *

"Missy! You broke the phone!" Sam yelled, his hand tightly around both of my wrist. He hovered on top of me with a serious look on his face.. I almost laughed.

I let a nonchalant grin take over my lips as I began with my devil-may-care attitude.. Jesus, was the old Missy Emerson gone.

"Yeah, I did." I snapped back, pushing my foot into his stomach and heaving him off of my body. He let out a groan as he toppled to the floor in a heap; I watched in triumph as he sat up again. If it wasn't for David's throat being cleared, I would have forgot all about him being there. I couldn't explain it.. But my personality was slowly changing, and I _liked_ it. I've never felt more _me _in my entire life..

Usually I would have felt like shit for breaking the phone, and offer to pay for the bill. I would have acted like Lucy Emerson, and not Missy.. My mother has taught me well, but it's time to grow up.. And I'm feeling that. I'm not really Missy anymore, I'm Crimson. The change is nice, but its' chilling as well.

My head shot up to see a smirking David looming over me, as if he was a teacher congratuating his student. Something inside me told me that he had something to do with the personality change; how I was being myself, and not worrying about the broken phone. It made a smirk that mirrored David's perfectly sit on my lips.. Ha! I was breaking out of my 'goody goody' shell.

I was in a trance looking into David's eyes, until Sam once again ruined the moment.

"Stop with the attitude Missy, your not impressing anyone." I nearly groweled.. But remained still. David looked from my eyes and let a throaty chuckle escape his lips.

"I wouldn't say she's not impressing _anyone_."

There was a moment of silence as I looked from David to Sammy.. Contemplating my next move in the conversation. I waited for someone to take the first move, but nothing came from any mouth's, including my own.

Suddenly Sam jumped up from the floor and looked directly into David's eyes, all the while walking towards him.. Shit.

"You know what David?"

David took a step closer, their chest's would be pressing together if it weren't for the height different.. Oh shit man, shit!

"What?" David replied.. His voice sent shivers down my spine.. That stupid smirk was still on his lips, making Sam's eyes fill with fury. Oh shit!

"You get inside my sisters head, and think you can take over her life; just like you did with Star! It's no wonder Mike is so pissed off with you, because he watching Star all over again, but there's nothing he can fucking do about it!" Sam screamed in David's face.. It amazed me. You could still hear the fear in his voice, but he stood up for me.. But his words did shock me.

Who was Star? And why was I a replay of her?

* * *

There was a long silence as I stood in front of the two.. My legs had turned to jelly long ago. I was numb to the world, not knowing what to do or say. So I just stood there like an idiot.. Old Missy was back, I guess Crimson couldn't stay..

I'm so confused!?

What's going on here.. What's wrong with David, and Sam..

WHO THE HELL IS STAR!? AND WHY AM I JUST LIKE HER!?

* * *

**_A/N: ANOTHER CHAPTER DONE.. SORRY ITS SO SHORT, BUT I LIKE TO KEEP FILLERS NICE AND SHORT!:) HERE'S THE QUESTIONSSSS!:)_**

* * *

QUESTIONS TO; MISSY!:)

**"Missy, what was the most rebellious thing you've ever done in your life? And did you get caught?"-entangler**

_To date? Well, if I tell you that than I'd be ruining my story.. -Winks- _

_But let's just say, as of were the my story is at the moment..Stealing Mike's dirt-bike on to go joy-riding back in Phoenix.. Not very rebelious, but I am coming out of my goody goody shell.. I've changed as time went on. Not a lot, but enough._

_Did I get caught stealing Mikes bike? Nope! He still has no clue.._

Micheal: Now I do.

Me: -Rolls eyes- Brothers..

**_"What are you going to reward David with?;D-tomieharley"_**

_Hmm.. Haven't really thought about it.. But I'm sure I'll think of something -Winks- I always do._

**_READ AND REVIEW;))_  
**


	45. Star

**_"Trust is like paper, once it's crumbled, it can never be perfect-Unknown"_**

* * *

Sam and David had settled down as I continued screaming at them at the top of my lungs. David seemed a little taken back, but Sam was use to it. I honestly thought they would have both continued fighting, but I wanted answers.. Answers about _Star_.

"...Who the fuck is Star!?" I finished, exhaling the woman's name as my eyes found their way to David's. There was something I couldn't quite wrap my head around about that guy, I knew deep down that he was still hiding something. Just by the way he looked into my eyes, or maybe it just because he was my mate, and I know things that other people normally wouldn't.. But somehow, I just knew it.

There was a moment of silence as everyone collected their thoughts; and it scared me to think that they were thinking of a lie. Sam found it easy to slip secret information, just like he had slipped the whole 'vampire' thing in front of the pool. It was hard for him to keep his mouth shut, something I had always hated about the kid.

"Star was a woman who I had seen at the boardwalk about 6 months ago, she wasn't the best looking to me; since beauty was only you in my mind.. But the boys had said she was a keeper, something easy to get some male blood." I nodded in understanding as he continued slowly.

"She hadn't taken well to our secret, and refused to feed. She had found Michael on the boardwalk, brought him with us, we gave him the blood.. And he lost control one night and fed from your grand-father's girlfriend "_The Widow Johnston_". Star had left us shortly after; Max had lied to Star and Mike for the whole relationship, telling Mike that Star was the brown haired girl of his dreams.. His mate.. But she wasn't. It was only a scheme to get her to stay, so Max wouldn't have to kill her.. But she was gone before the night was out; and she had taken Laddie with her."

I swallowed hard and thought about everything; how was I just like her?

"You're not Missy, that's my point. You will change, and you won't run.. Because Max wasn't lieing about our mate-hood; this is real, and you know it." David replied to my unspoken question. I sighed deeply, contemplating everything.

So.. I will 'change' which means I was right about being a vampire.. I was going to be a vampire sooner than I had thought. I know that I will go ahead and change, it is out of my control. It's what my destiny is.. I'm destined to be a vampire.

* * *

David continued to ramble on about the useless details about Star and Laddie. Laddie being the kid that Star had found alone on the boardwalk, instantly falling in love with him. She knew than about their secret, and that vampires couldn't have children, so they had changed Laddie to make her transformation a little easier. Sure they were undead and evil, but beneath all that they're was love in each of their unbeating hearts.

So here's the story:

David found this chick on the boardwalk, the guys thought she was hot so they changed her so she could lure some male blood. And they thought it would be fun to have a sister in the gang, someone that could act sort of mother-like with them; but it hadn't been like that at all.. Star was a bitch, and they all hated her. She was just there because she had to be, and they really wished they could get rid of her; but Max wouldn't let them. Mike later came a long and he had been changed secretly, losing his temper one night and eating the Widow Johnston, Grandpa's girlfriend. So.. He became a full vampire, and Max had read his mind that the girl in his dreams was his mate, with brown hair; just like Star.

They all knew Star was getting weak, and she was about to leave. Her thoughts were laced with schemes to get away from the boys, so Max had told she and Mike that they were mates, and they fell for it. Later she had found out the truth, because she had never had dreams like Mike had told her he had and left with Laddie.. Never to be seen again. Nobody knows what happened to her, she just left.. And I'm kinda glad she did, but she definatly left a heartbroken Mike Emerson. Now I know why he was so against David and I; he thinks it's just another one of Max's plans.

But David assured me, this time it's real. And I really do believe him..

He told me that I was going to have to change soon, but I pushed it to the back of my mind. It scares me to think that I won't have a heart beat ever again; and I'll have to be dead.. Even change my looks. Mike and mom hadn't changed their looks yet, because Sam hasn't been changed; but apparently it's already been decided that our family will die in a car crash, it will be a closed casket.

Everything is hitting me to hard, I seriously need some sleep.

* * *

**_A/N: Yesss.. Finally, an update!(: Please let me know what you think, this one was really quick, just a filler! Hope you enjoy, and don't forget to leave some questions for MISSY!(:_**


	46. Blood

_**"Have you ever loved somebody so much you could barely breath?-Eminem"**_

* * *

_**David Pov.**_

Missy was fast asleep with Sam at her feet reading a comic book; she had taken it upon herself to watch over the young boy tonight, just to give her a peace of mind that he wouldn't wander to another phone and disturb the peace once again. She didn't seem to upset about the 'Star' subject, she had told me that 'it was the past, and it was time to move on' before going into her room, Sam in tow. Those siblings may fight, but at the end of the day they look out for each other. Though, Missy was still pretty pissed at him about calling her another 'Star', because Star was weak and unable to feed. I smiled to myself as I thought back to the expression on Missy's face.

Sam's just giving my plan a little push; his sister is going to be more than willing to feed just because she knows that people think she can't. She's the type that love to prove people wrong, sometimes for the better or worst. But in my situation, for the better.

I walked along the darkened streets and stretched my mental bond all the way to Missy's sleeping mind, watching her dreams.

She was dreaming of _us_ again.. But this time, the dream was much more chilling than I had expected.

I had had that exact same dream many years ago.

* * *

_"David!" She called peacefully as she ran after me, her feet pounding the warm sand of the famous Santa Carla beach. I smiled to myself as I spun around to see a 17 year old Missy Emerson chasing after me in an elegant Marilyn Monroe style white dress, the wind blowing it around her legs; just like Monroe herself._

_Marilyn.._

_A shiver ran down my spine as I pushed memories to the back of my mind, focusing all of my attention on Missy once more. __She was now holding her dress down as the wind blew it upwards, a laugh escaping her red painted lips as she watched me, her smokey blue's burned into mine.. _

_"I LOVE YOU CRIMSON!" I heard myself yell as I snapped back to reality._

* * *

I need to get back to Missy, it was time to give her a little_ drink_.

* * *

I arrived back at the hotel, and Sam had retired in his own room. Missy was still sleeping soundly, a smile spread across her lips as she nestled her body deeper within the covers. She was truly beautiful..

I gently took my gloves from my hands and drew a thick line across my wrist, watching as the blood seeped out gently; just enough to make the changing process continue. She wasn't even quarter undead, _yet_.. But she will be.

I placed my wrist to her lips and let my vampiric blood drop into her mouth slowly.

I couldn't wait for her to turn anymore.. It was for her own safety, especially with Jerry and his boys now involved.

She needed to be one of _us_, and soon.

* * *

_**A/N: SHORT BUT SWEET!(: Haha, questions for Missy anybody? Well here's the next chapter of Confessions; Hope you enjoyed!(:**_

_**READ AND REVIEW;))**_


End file.
